


You Don't Own Me (But I'm Yours)

by lostg4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa smut, F/F, Smut, clexa sin, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostg4ever/pseuds/lostg4ever
Summary: Playboy Lexa owns a recording studio and Clarke is a sexy new artist.





	1. Take One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video to the song "You Don't Own Me" by Grace & G-Eazy. It made me want to sin. A lot.

**Lexa’s POV**

 

“ _You don’t own me._

_Don’t try to change me in anyway._

_You don’t own me._

_Don’t tie me down, cause I never stay_.”

Lexa pulls up to her recording studio and parks her shiny black Porsche in the front lot, the sun beating down relentlessly, causing the brunette to throw on her sunglasses. A recording booth faces the parking lot and the song is filtering through the open window. Lexa smiles at the lyrics as she hops out the car and flings the front doors of her studio open. She strides in confidently, wearing black jeans, a loose-fitting white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that flaps open and closed with the rhythm of her walk. Lexa’s long curly brown hair is draped across her neck and she runs her fingers through it before walking into Recording Booth 1.

“Anya,” She greets her sound engineer and first cousin with a nod of her head prepared for what comes next. 

“You’re late,” Anya says annoyed but not surprised. Lexa’s always fashionably late.

Lexa ignores the comment. She gets it as a greeting almost every day. “What take are we on?” She asks as way of reply.

“Second,” Anya says, turning around in her chair to face her cousin. “She's good,” Anya nods toward the lead singer who until now, Lexa hadn’t gotten a chance to look at, although her voice sounds amazing. She definitely has good vocals for someone practically untrained and Lexa’s impressed.

Clarke Griffin. That’s who’s managed to book a session at Woods Studios. It might have something to do with the fact that Anya is sleeping with Griffin’s best friend, Raven. But whatever got her in the door doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that she doesn’t waste Lexa’s time and from the sound of it, she’s not.

Lexa peers through the glass, her eyes adjusting to the glare of the headlights lights, and when she finally lays eyes on the girl, she’s practically speechless, and Lexa Woods is _never_ speechless. 

Long wavy blonde hair; sparkling sapphire eyes peeking out from under long lashes; button nose; round cheeks tinted pink, soft rosy lips, and her skin, smooth and creamy, is perfect. Clarke Griffin looks just as good as she sounds. The blonde is wearing a low cut black tank top, plump breasts practically spilling over the top, a black silk jacket with silver studs on the shoulders, tight blue jeans hugging her curvy hips and slim thighs, and black wore-in cargo boots, probably a favorite pair. The shadows and the lights above are hitting Clarke’s face in all the right places, making her look mysterious but undeniably hot. Just looking at her makes Lexa’s mouth water.

_“Don’t tell me what to do._

_And don’t tell me what to say._

_Please when I go out with you,_

_Don’t put me on display.”_

Lexa nods her head along to the beat while Anya pushes a few keys on the soundboard. The rest of the band is just as talented. There’s a fiery Latina on drums, who Lexa guesses is Raven, and a short brunette on piano. 

“They’re all good,” Lexa murmurs more to herself than her cousin but Anya hears and smirks.

 “I told you.”

 “It's a good thing you convinced me to hear them," Lexa says, studying the band some more. "I want to meet them,” she adds.

“You mean you want to meet _her_. I see you eyeing, Clarke," Anya teases. 

“Which one’s Clarke again?” Lexa feigns ignorance like she hasn’t just been caught drooling over Clarke.

“You know which one. The lead singer,” Anya glares at her.

Lexa has a reputation for bedding pretty girls with good voices and dreams of fame and success and then forgetting they ever met in the morning. She doesn’t want Lexa doing that with Clarke. Not when the girl Anya's _dating_ (Are they dating?) is in the band. Not when the band is actually star-worthy.

“Just call them in here, Anya.” 

“Whatever. Just don’t do anything to blow this, please. They have a really unique sound and we could use a group like them to sign with the label,” Anya replies.

Anya waits for the song to end and then pushes the talk button so the girls can hear her. She gives them some praise over the intercom before telling them to come into the booth to meet the owner of the studio. Lexa pretends like she isn't stupid excited to meet Clarke.

The small brunette on piano bolts up excitedly. No one said anything about meeting the owner, the favorite playboy Lexa Woods. The youngest person in Polis to open a recording studio and to actually be successful. Not to mention, she was voted hottest bachelorette in Polis two years in a row. Raven smugly grins because their band must be good enough to warrant the attention of Lexa. Clarke looks at them curiously but smiles when Octavia hugs her and then charges for the door with Raven in tow. Clarke shakes her head and follows after them. 

Lexa straightens up her shirt and rakes her fingers through her hair once more, trying to look casual but presentable still. Anya catches her and laughs. Lexa’s about to spit fire out her mouth when the three girls walk in. 

“Woah, this is what I’m talking about. Look at this soundboard! What fader and EQ settings did you use for us? I’m sure you set up some subwoofers in here too, right? Or was that necessary?” Raven rants happily. Anya beams at her while she watches Raven nerd out.

“Keep your panties on, Ray,” Clarke husks as she walks into the room. Lexa feels her heart rate increase because damn she’s even hotter up close.

“Aw what’s the fun in that?” Raven fires back and then subtly winks at Anya who pretends to be suddenly preoccupied with something on the soundboard but Raven can see her face turn red. Mission accomplished.

“So you must be Lexa Woods?” Clarke asks, extending out a hand for Lexa to shake. When Lexa moves to take her hand, she gets a whiff of Clarke’s sent and for a second she’s lost for words because Clarke smells like Christmas morning. 

“Uh, that’s right. Yes. Lexa Woods. And you’re Clarke Griffin?” Lexa manages to spit out. What the hell is wrong with her? Anya’s always calling her a lady-killer but the only thing dying here is her dignity.  

“That’s right,” Clarke mimics with a smirk, clearly proud to have thrown Lexa Woods off her game. 

“And you must be Raven,” Lexa says turning to Raven and avoiding Clarke’s gaze. If she looks at her again, she might not be able to look away. Raven flashes Lexa a mischievous smile.

“Heard a lot about me?” Raven asks obviously.

“You could say that,” Lexa chuckles and Anya nearly chokes on her own spit. Lexa can see what Anya likes in Raven. “And you are?” Lexa turns to the third member of the band. 

“Octavia,” the girl responds with a half-hearted salute and a smile. “Thanks for letting us record here. The song sounds way better here than it does in Clarke’s basement.”

“Hey!” Clarke defends.

“It’s true, Clarke” Raven adds with a shrug and a smile.

“Well thanks for coming in. You guys sound great. You really have an organic chemistry that comes across in the music. Plus, Anya barely had to do anything with sound adjustments,” Lexa assures. She’s been looking for a new group to produce and she might have just found one. She’s excited at the prospect of working with them and of course, with Clarke. “Clarke your voice is… it’s so unique and dynamic.” 

“Thank you,” Clarke says genuinely and Lexa notices the girl flush a bit at the compliment. Finally, Lexa’s back on her game. But when Clarke catches her staring Lexa looks away and clears her throat. She’s got to do work at some point today and now seems like a good time to dip out before she embarrasses herself.

“Well, keep on recording. I have some business to attend to but let me know if anything comes up. Anya will take good care of you.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Okay girls, let’s do another take.

* * *

Later that evening, after Lexa’s chewed out her accountant for making a billing error, assured a shady investor, Nia Ice, that her record label would generate enough money to pay her back, and set up a time to hear a new artist, she’s finally ready to head home for the day. Maybe she’ll hit up that dive bar across town she’s been meaning to check out. Someplace not too classy where wannabee stars will recognize her but not too shitty where the drinks will suck. She could really use a drink.

Which reminds Lexa that she has some liquor in the recording booth. She often needs it while listening to half the “talent” in the Polis. Lexa makes her way from her office to the back entrance where the recordings booths are located. As she does, she can hear the angelic sounds she heard when she first came in this afternoon. Only one person has that voice and what a coincidence, she’s been thinking about her most of the day.

Lexa pushes the door open and enters the dark, empty sound booth. On the other side of the glass is Clarke, eyes closed and mouth open as she bellows out a particularly high note. Perfect pitch. Lexa closes the door behind her quietly and decides to listen for a while. She has time and plus, she gets a free show. Clarke is swaying her hips to the beat of the song that’s playing from the booth and holding onto the mic while she does it. Watching her is enchanting, the way artists get into their craft generally is, and at the moment Lexa wants nothing more than to rest her hands on Clarke’s full hips and sway with her.

She reaches for the bottle of Patron Silver she keeps in the mini fridge next to the black leather couch against the far wall. She pulls out a glass from a drawer on her left and pours herself a drink. She drops a couple ice cubes in for a smoother taste and leans back in her chair. Lexa drinks her tequila while listening to Clarke and is going over everything she needs to do tomorrow in her head. She’s so busy trying to remember her schedule that she doesn’t even realize Clarke’s staring at her through the glass window until the music stops.  

“Oh…hey,” Lexa says awkwardly but Clarke can’t hear her. The mic is off. Duh. Lexa pushes the intercom. “Sorry… uh, don’t mind me. Just thought I’d listen in for a bit. You sound great.”

Clarke looks at her for a moment, not saying anything, studying her. Lexa feels naked in that moment like Clarke can see right through all the bravado she wears as armor. But Lexa can’t help but stare back into those blue eyes. When it appears Clarke’s made up her mind, she speaks.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Sure,” Lexa nods timidly.

Lexa pulls out another glass and pours Clarke a double shot while she waits for the blonde to enter. When she does, Lexa immediately hands her the glass and motions for Clarke to take a seat on the couch. Lexa returns to the swivel chair in front of the soundboard. 

“Where’s the rest of your crew?” Lexa asks. 

“Octavia has a hot date and Raven and Anya went God knows where as soon as our session ended. I wanted to work on the song some more. I hope that’s okay? I didn’t exactly get permission.” 

“Totally fine. That kind of dedication is rare.” 

“Music is my everything. Well, music and art.”

“You like art?” Lexa asks with a smile.

“Yes I do. Particularly painting and sketching. Oil paints, water colors, pastels and graphite. Anything I can get my hands on really.”

Lexa admires this girl. She’s young, maybe even younger than Lexa with so much talent and drive. “What do you like to draw?” Lexa asks intrigued. 

“People. Landscapes. Anything I see in life that I feel I the need to capture. I’m addicted to the beauty in this world. I see it and have to draw it. Sometimes over and over again,” Clarke confesses with a blush.

Lexa’s heart picks up speed again upon seeing Clarke’s cheeks tint with color. Clarke seems to have that effect on her. Clarke’s looking at her quizzically as if she can hear Lexa’s heart pump the blood through her veins twice as fast. Maybe she can. Either way, the way Clarke is staring at Lexa right now makes her feel like she might be one of those beautiful things Clarke likes to draw.

“More tequila?” Lexa asks, clearing her throat and changing the subject upon noticing that Clarke’s glass is empty and that’s she’s looking at her with an expression that ignites a fire in Lexa's chest.  

“Thanks,” Clarke says with that smile that conveys more than words ever could. She extends her glass and Lexa stands and pours Clarke another double shot before taking a swing from the bottle. “Long day?” Clarke asks with a smirk.

“You could say that,” Lexa says, boldly taking a seat next to Clarke on the couch. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please.” Clarke motions to the spot next to her. “What exactly do you have to do on a daily basis as the owner of a recording studio.”

Lexa smiles. She gets that question often. “Well it changes from day to day. Recently I’ve been trying to start my own record label so that’s been the main focus.”

“Really? Congrats!” Clarke says, sounding genuinely excited for Lexa.

“Thanks. It’s a long time coming. I can’t believe it’s actually happening,” Lexa smiles and swishes around the clear liquor in the bottom of her cup before gulping down the last shot. That’s enough of that. She has to drive home. She also has to keep her hands to herself because from Clarke’s position on the couch, all Lexa can see are curves upon luscious curves. _Listen to Anya, Lexa. Focus._ Lexa tells herself.

“You’re staring,” Clarke says quietly, locking eyes with Lexa. There’s no surprise in her tone and there might even be a hint of desire in her eyes. But that can’t be right. Clarke’s probably straight and just being nice. 

 _Fuck._  

Lexa closes her eyes and leans further back against the couch. “Sorry. It’s the tequila’s fault." 

Clarke’s quiet for a while and Lexa thinks she’s ruined the moment.

 

“That’s a shame,” Clarke says huskily and then Lexa snaps her eyes open, heart fluttering. She looks at Clarke with round open eyes, stunned and a little excited. She heard that correctly, right?

Lexa, who’s usually really smooth about these things, needs a minute to gather her thoughts because God knows she wants to cross that line but once she does there’s no going back.

She gets off the couch and strides over to the soundboard and places her hands on the edge, hanging her head down and taking a breath. She hears Clarke stand and then feels her presence behind her. Clarke’s hovering so close to Lexa that she can practically feel Clarke’s body heat on her back and it radiates straight to Lexa's core.

“Clarke,” Lexa says, her resolve weakening by each passing second.

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke asks innocently although Lexa knows if she turns around there would be nothing innocent about it. The butterflies in Lexa’s stomach that have been there for the past twenty minutes are bouncing wildly, fluttering and struggling to break free. Why deny them? Why deny herself the pleasure? Suddenly Lexa can’t remember the reason anymore.

Lexa spins around, reaches for the back of Clarke’s neck and roughly pulls her close, closing the distance between them and smashing their lips together. Clarke moans from the long-awaited contact and Lexa wastes no time deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue in Clarke’s mouth and skillfully rubbing and flicking her tongue across Clarke’s own. When Clarke pulls back to catch her breath all Lexa can see is dark lust-filled eyes and a wicked grin. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all day. The way you were eye-fucking me earlier I’m surprised it took you this long to finally kiss me,” Clarke smirks and Lexa can feel her cheeks burning. “But it was worth the wait.” 

“I don’t usually do that,” Lexa says sheepishly but it’s a lie and Clarke can see right through it.

“Yes you do. I know all about you Lexa Woods. You’re a player. A very hot one at that.” Clarke says as she drags her eyes along Lexa’s frame, lighting it afire and Lexa’s instantly closing the distance between them again.

Lexa grab’s Clarke’s lips with her own, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat causing Clarke to whimper. Clarke bites her bottom lip as Lexa attacks her pulse point while she trails her hands up Clarke’s thighs, over her hips, and then slips them under her shirt.

“Oh God,” Lexa hears Clarke whisper in her ear as she takes a particularly harsh bite out of Clarke’s neck only to sooth the pain with her tongue and a kiss.

“It’s Lexa,” Lexa whispers back, causing Clarke to chuckle that quickly turns into a moan as Lexa’s fingers find the unwire of Clarke’s bra.

Lexa knows she’s working Clarke up and she can barely stand the torture she inflicting herself. She wants to see Clarke under her, withering and screaming her name in ecstasy. The thought sends a pool of slick anticipation between her legs.

So Lexa runs her hands back down Clarke’s sides, slipping them over her ass and giving the round hump a hearty squeeze before stopping at the back of her thighs. It’s almost as if Clarke knows what’s coming because she immediately wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist when Lexa lifts Clarke off the ground to carry her over to the couch across the room. All the while she continues to run her tongue along Clarke’s neck and down to the top of her chest. She drops Clarke on the couch with a thud and wastes no time straddling her, letting a knee settle between Clarke’s thighs while she begins to kiss her again. Lexa smirks when Clarke grinds down hard on Lexa’s leg and lets out a stifled moan between kisses at the contact.

“Need something, Princess?” Lexa asks, voice filled with lust and want. 

“You know what I need,” Clarke responds, almost daring Lexa to continue.

But Lexa doesn’t need any more encouragement. She knows what she’s doing to Clarke. She can feel the intense heat between Clarke’s legs. So Lexa yanks her leather jacket off before doing the same to Clarke’s. Then she pulls Clarke’s black tank top over her head, tossing all articles of clothing haphazardly to the floor.

Lexa takes in the sight before her, Clarke’s breasts are barely contained in a black pushup bra and all Lexa can think to do is free them. She runs one hand down Clarke’s stomach while the other unhooks her bra clasp. Then she pulls the straps down and the bra off with her teeth, causing Clarke’s breath to hitch. Lexa can tell Clarke’s watching her closely and enjoying every second. Then Lexa kisses the tiny freckles on Clarke’s flat stomach, slowly making her way up to the plump flesh on her chest. She kisses all sides of her right breast before finally latching onto Clarke’s pink and very stiff nipple. She’s rewarded with the most delicious moan. Clarke arches her back on the contact and grabs a fist-full of Lexa’s long hair, pulling her face impossibly close.

Lexa swirls her tongue around in tight circles, pushes Clarke’s nipple back and forth, and then bites down, not hard but not softly either. Clarke hisses but she seems to like it because she doesn’t pull away. Lexa does the same thing to the left nipple while kneading the right breast with her hand.  

“Please…Please, Lexa,” Clarke begs after a few minutes. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me already,” Clarke demands and Lexa smiles.

“All you had to do was ask,” Lexa responds before pushing her hand under the buckle of Clarke’s blue jeans and a pair of lacy panties she can’t wait to see. What she finds there, resting at the apex of Clarke’s thighs, is an abundant amount of wetness.

“Shit, you’re _soaking_ ,” Lexa tells her in surprise. “Did I do this to you?” Lexa asks, moving her hand close enough to Clarke’s mound for her fingers to be coated in wetness but not close enough to provide some relief to Clarke’s unsated pleasure. Clarke can form no words so she just nods in response. “Tell me, how long have you been this wet?”

“Since you walked into the recording studio this afternoon. I saw you and I couldn’t help but want you,” Clarke says quickly, hoping this will satisfy Lexa so they can get things moving. It’s also the truth.

“Then I won’t let you suffer any longer, baby girl,” Lexa responds as she easily pushes two fingers knuckle-deep inside of Clarke. Lexa feels Clarke snuggly clench around her fingers, her walls fluttering as she manages to push them in a little further to hit that spongy spot against Clarke’s front wall. 

“Fuckkk. Right there,” Clarke gasps.

“I know,” Lexa smiles smugly.

Before Clarke can respond Lexa’s moving her fingers at a steady pace, building Clarke up and up. She curls her fingers and then slips in a third. Clarke rocks her hips in time with Lexa’s thrusts, harshly panting and gripping Lexa’s thighs for support. After a few minutes, Lexa can tell Clarke’s getting close by the sudden clamping down on her fingers and the volume of Clarke’s cries.

So she stops. Yep. Stops.

She pulls her fingers out and brings them to her mouth for a taste. Clarke’s pouting but she watches intensely as Lexa licks her juices clean off her fingers and moans in delight.

“You taste so good,” Lexa compliments. “I want to see all of you when I make you come,” she says. “Take off your pants.” 

Clarke obeys, never once breaking eye contact with Lexa while she slips her boots off and then her pants. She leaves her black lace boy-shorts on for Lexa. Lexa looks at Clarke like she’s a tall glass of water and she has spent the last 50 years in the scorching hot desert. And Clarke’s expression is hardly different.

“May I?” Lexa asks, suddenly cautious.

She dips her fingers under the band of Clarke’s underwear, eager, but doesn’t pull them down. There’s no teasing, no pet names, just pure awe and anticipation.

When Clarke nods her head yes, Lexa wastes no time pulling the shorts down over her hips and lets them fall onto the couch. Now she can see just how needy Clarke is for her; how much she effects this girl she’s just met and it serves to further fuel the fire in the pit of her stomach. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa whispers, more to herself than to Clarke.

Clarke grabs her hand and guides it between her legs.

“Then touch me,” Clarke responds, her mouth falling open when Lexa does.

Lexa plunges three fingers inside, already familiar with the way Clarke’s body will respond to her touch. She presses her body on top of Clarke’s wishing she could feel Clarke’s skin against her own – but there’s plenty of time for that later. Right now, Clarke needs to come and Lexa’s happy to help her do just that.

Clarke whimpers when she feels Lexa settle on top of her and begin rocking their bodies in time with the thrusts of her fingers.  Lexa revels in the sounds Clarke’s making. Each moan sends a jolt of desire to Lexa’s core and it happens again and again. She might just come listening to her.

But Lexa also wants to hear Clarke say her name. So she finally applies pressure to the bundle of nerves she’s been purposely avoiding until this point and steadily rubs her thumb across it in circles.

“FUCK!” Clarke screams and grabs onto Lexa’s back for support as her impending orgasm builds.

Lexa moves her fingers faster, not bothering to pull them all the way out before pushing them back in again, going as deep as possible. It takes Clarke all of 5 seconds before Lexa feels her go rigid underneath her. Clarke’s fingernails dig painfully into Lexa’s back, her walls pulse tightly around Lexa’s fingers, and Lexa’s name falls from her lips in a cry of utter gratification.

Lexa continues to pump her fingers in and out of Clarke but she slows down her pace to help drag out Clarke’s orgasm for as long as possible. She kisses Clarke’s sweaty cheek with a smile on her lips. When she feels the girl under her go limp Lexa halts her movement and slowly pulls her fingers out. Then she brings them to Clarke’s mouth so she can taste herself. Lexa observes her carefully, so hungry for Clarke’s touch now that it’s almost unbearable. Clarke sucks her fingers clean and Lexa can’t help the small moan that passes her lips.

Anya's going to be pissed. 


	2. Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this take your mind off things. I got carried away with this one. Sinners rejoice and get ready for a cold shower. Songs= Lullaby by Niykee Heaton and Fantasy, by Alina Baraz & Galimatias

**Clarke’s POV**

 

Two days ago, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia pre-signed with Trikru Records, which will be officially up and running Monday morning. Everyone, including the band, has been invited to a grand opening celebration on Saturday night at Lexa’s house. Needless to say, Clarke’s pretty excited. She’s seen Lexa in passing while recording track two of her band’s album, _Welcome to the Ground_ , but never for long and never alone. Lexa’s been busy, understandably. But Clarke’s also been thinking about her borderline obsessively. 

It’s been two weeks since Lexa and Clarke hooked up in the recording studio. Two weeks since Clarke felt Lexa’s warm skin glide across her own leaving a trail of sizzling heat in its wake. Two weeks since Lexa’s slim nimble fingers made her scream like a drunk sorority girl. Two weeks. And Clarke’s mind hasn’t stopped replaying that night over and over again. To say she’s worked up would be an understatement. She needs to see Lexa again. The sex was amazing and Clarke’s not ashamed to admit she came faster than expected. But it wasn’t just Lexa’s skill that had Clarke unraveling –and damn did she have skill. There was also something else. Something Clarke couldn’t put a name to but that she saw in the glint of Lexa’s eyes and felt in the tenderness of her kisses. It’s that feeling that has Clarke waiting outside Lexa’s office now.

Lexa’s currently on the phone with her office door closed so Clarke stands outside with her foot propped against the wall and her arms folded across her chest. She goes over a new song she’s working on in her head and taps her fingers on her arm in the rhythm of her acoustic guitar. The lyrics are still a work in progress but she smiles as they begin to come to her. 

_Lips so pretty when I lay low._

_Pull up in your city with my bass low._

_Can’t go with me._

_Imma take you there._

_Imma take you there._

_Let me sing you a lullaby._

_Promise I won’t stay the night._

_Just wanna make you feel something, something…_

“Don’t stop,” Lexa says from the doorframe. “You sound good.”

Clarke startles, her cheeks flushing at Lexa’s intrusion. She didn’t even realize she had been singing aloud. “How long have you been standing there?” Clarke asks.

“Long enough to know that song’s going to be a hit.” Clarke rolls her eyes playfully. “It’s true,” Lexa affirms.

“Thanks,” Clarke replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Sure. So what are you doing here? I thought your session with Luna ended an hour ago?”

“Yea it did. And Luna was really helpful. She’s a great voice coach.”

“Good. I’ll tell her you said so.” 

Clarke’s quiet for a moment, almost forgetting why she came. She watches Lexa give her a once over, unabashedly checking her out and sending a wave of heat through her body.

Clarke’s wearing a short black t-shirt dress, an oversized denim jacket, and of course her favorite black combat boots. Her blonde hair is in a messy bun at the top of her head with a few strands framing her face. Pretty casual for a Friday evening but she doesn’t have any plans.

“Did you need something, Clarke?” Lexa asks again.

“Yes, sorry. I-I was just coming to say hello. Or I guess, goodnight.” Now Clarke’s the one stumbling over her words.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa says biting back a smile. But she doesn’t make to leave or go back inside her office. Neither one of them do. They’re just standing there like two idiots lost for words so Clarke does something she knows requires none; something she’s been wanting to do for the last two weeks.

Clarke takes three steps toward Lexa and then they’re both leaning in, lips colliding with a fierceness usually reserved for long-lost lovers. Clarke pushes her tongue past Lexa’s lips and into her warm mouth. They both sigh upon the contact. Clarke laces her fingers around the column of Lexa’s throat, applying a bit of pressure while she leans in deeper and presses her body flush against Lexa’s. She can feel the vibrations from Lexa swallowing under her palm and tightens her grip. A low moan passes through Lexa's lips, much to Clarke’s delight. Clarke breaks the kiss and lets her tongue follow her hand as she drags it down Lexa’s throat and toward her breasts. She licks figure eights around Lexa’s pulse point before grazing it with her teeth. Then she sinks her teeth into meaty flesh while simultaneously giving Lexa’s right breast a greedy squeeze.  

Clarke’s rewarded with a loud delectable moan and she can’t help but smile into the flesh of Lexa’s neck. She’s prepared to continue her ministrations when Lexa lets out a growl, gripping onto Clarke’s hips with strong hands and rapidly spinning her around. Apparently she wants to be in charge.

Clarke’s back hits the wall with a thump and then Lexa’s hands are on her, hiking up her dress and lifting a knee along with it. Clarke wraps her leg around Lexa’s waist and pulls her close while Lexa kisses Clarke like she’s going to war.  

And then Lexa’s fingers are trailing up the length of her thigh and slipping underneath her dress. They climb higher, getting dangerously close to the hem of Clarke’s underwear by the second, and she’s practically melting. Her breathing is ragged and her eyes are tightly shut.

One of Lexa’s fingers slides under a leg-opening of Clarke’s panties, not even bothering to pull them down, just pushing them to the side for easy access. Clarke knows she must be soaking wet when Lexa gasps. Lexa ruins her. Clarke spreads her hands against the wall behind her to brace herself. She can feel the tip of Lexa’s finger grazing over her opening, teasing her, when suddenly the phone rings from Lexa’s office, shattering the moment. Lexa pulls back a little, startled by the noise, and lets out a long groan in frustration.

“Fuck. I have to get that,” Lexa says reluctantly and Clarke could scream because dammit, Lexa was so close.

“Seriously?” Clarke pleads.

Lexa chuckles dryly and tucks a few strands of hair behind Clarke’s ears. “Yes. Seriously. It’s an investor in my record label. She’s expecting to speak with me and she can be a real hard ass when I keep her waiting.” Everything inside Clarke is telling her to hunt this bitch down and give her a piece of her mind but instead, she just nods her head in concession. Lexa, who can see the huge pout on her lips, gives Clarke a quick peck on the lips to cheer her up. “You’re coming to my party tomorrow night, right?”

“I’ll be there,” Clarke assures with a small smile.

“Good. We can pick up where we left off then,” Lexa chuckles to herself and Clarke’s eyes flash darkly with lust. “In the meantime, I want you to go home, pour yourself a glass of wine, run a nice hot bath, and then touch yourself while thinking of me,” Lexa purrs in her ear and Clarke gets impossibly wetter. “Can you do that for me, baby girl?”

“Yes… _daddy_ ,” Clarke says as seductively as possible in response to the “baby girl” pet name.  When Lexa’s eyes go wide in surprise and the smirk that was on her lips is replaced with a perfect “O,” Clarke’s satisfied. She winks and turns on her heel to go. She knows Lexa’s watching her so she sways her hips a little more than usual before rounding the corner. _If you wanna make me wait, two can play that game, Lexa,_ Clarke thinks to herself. Then she gets in her car and heads straight home to do exactly what Lexa told her to do.  

* * *

It’s Saturday night and Clarke pulls up the long driveway in her old red mustang that she and her dad worked on regularly while she was a kid. It’s one of the few things she has of his; his car and his watch. Although, admittedly, they’re both in need of repair. The watch doesn’t even work and the piece of shit car stops whenever it feels like it. But she doesn’t really mind unless she has somewhere she needs to be…which is all the time.

Clarke parks her car behind a white Range Rover and black Porsche and shakes her head at the luxury. This party’s probably going to be full of rich stuck up bastards with poor taste and worse manners but at least Lexa will be there. If she’s honest with herself, that’s the only reason she’s actually going to this thing. She should be here to promote her band, Skaikru, but Lexa has people for that even though face-time is always a plus.

Clarke gets out the car, careful not to catch her dress in the door as she closes it. She’s wearing a short red dress that cinches at the waist and flows out around her hips. It’s not low cut but her cleavage is slightly peeking out the swoop neck. She has on pearl earrings, white peep-toe pumps and is carrying a patent leather clutch. It’s the only nice purse she has so she decides to bring it even if it doesn’t really go with her outfit.

Clarke looks at herself in the side mirror of her car to make sure her hair and lipstick are still in place. The curly bun looks just like it did when she left the house and her matte red lipstick hasn’t smudged one bit so she’s satisfied.

She takes in the scene around her while making the long trek up Lexa’s driveway. The house is more like a mansion. It sits high on a hill overlooking the glowing city beneath it. It’s quiet and wooded but not too remote. There are a few other houses in sight that dot the hills surrounding Polis but not enough to consider the hill a neighborhood. Clarke can't help but wonder if it's quiet enough for Lexa's “neighbors” to hear her screams later that night. The thought accelerates her heartbeat and Clarke has to shake images of Lexa’s eyes squeezing shut, her back arching off the bed, and her lips screaming Clarke’s name from her mind because it’s only 8 pm and she has an entire party to get through before she and Lexa can get some alone time, assuming Lexa still wants that.

Clarke checks her phone when she reaches the front door. Right on time. That’s a first. She eagerly rings the doorbell, spending the minute it takes Lexa to answer the door to calm her nerves. When the large oak door swings open, Lexa’s standing there, looking at Clarke brightly. She’s still wearing the same casual clothes she was earlier with her long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail.

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa greets her.

“Hey… Am I earlier or super late?” Clarke says blushingly.

“Well I did say 8 pm so you’re on time, but everyone usually arrives late to these things. Eager to see me?” Lexa says almost hopefully but hides it with a quirk of her lips.

“No…okay, yes, but I can come back in an hour?” Clarke offers but hoping Lexa won’t send her away.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Clarke. Come in,” Lexa says, opening the door for Clarke to step inside.

As Clarke walks past Lexa she feels the brunette’s hands subtly brush over her hip. “You look stunningly delicious by the way,” Lexa whispers in her ear and Clarke swallows thickly. “Give me thirty minutes to get ready, okay?” Lexa says, closing the door and leading Clarke through the house. “In the meantime, make yourself at home. There are appetizers on the kitchen counter and champagne in the fridge.”

“Don’t take too long,” Clarke says as Lexa leaves her in the hallway and heads toward the back of the house where she guesses is Lexa’s bedroom.

Clarke decides to pour herself a glass of champagne, grab a few crackers to snack on, then explore the house while she waits. It’s just as opulent inside as it is outside. It’s also very Lexa. Minimalistic and sleek with slightly hidden candles in each room, beautiful paintings on the walls, and comfy looking pillows atop every chair and couch.

As Clarke makes her way to the back of the house she hears a shower go off. _That must be Lexa's, room,_ Clarke thinks to herself as she approaches a cracked door and slowly sticks her head in the room. Clarke knows she’s intruding but the door _was_ open… kind of.

The first thing she notices is the furniture. Intricate designs are carved into the wooden pieces around the room, from the dressers to Lexa’s large frame bed. The bed itself is covered with thick white blankets with matching fury rugs on the floor. There are bookshelves built into the walls and they’re filled with books. Clarke would bet that Lexa has read them all. A large round window is on the far side of the room and beneath it there’s a nook with a reading bench covered in tons of colorful pillows.

Clarke walks over to the window to see the view and even in the dark she can tell it’s stunning. The window faces south, overlooking hills and a thick forest of trees to the east and the hazy outline of white mountains to the west. Clarke can only imagine how magical the sun must look as it disappears beneath the horizon and illuminates the treetops and open space below. Clarke could look at the view for hours without ever growing tired of it.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Lexa says quietly from behind her. “It’s the main reason why I picked this house… for the view.”

Clarke jumps and turns around. An apology ready on her lips for the intrusion but the words die in her throat as the sight of Lexa leaves her speechless. Lexa’s in her underwear, matching black Calvin Klein boyshorts and a sports bra. The thick steel-colored band around the top of her shorts hugs her body just below the dip of her hips and Clarke’s mouth waters when she imagines herself pulling them down with her mouth. Lexa’s toned body, including those gloriously defined abs, flexes as she crosses the room toward Clarke and the blonde literally forgets to breathe. She notices an intricate design on Lexa’s left bicep. She didn’t even realize that Lexa had tattoos until now. They’re almost as stunning as Lexa is. The brunette has a proud grin on her lips as she walks over to the window and stands in front of Clarke, leaning her head down to press light feathery kisses along Clarke’s neck and jaw.

“But I think I like the view right now even better,” Lexa murmurs and Clarke’s center clenches with want. Lexa pushes Clarke into a sitting position on the bench and slowly runs her fingers up the inside of Clarke’s thighs. 

“Lexa,” Clarke breathes heavily. 

“Yes,” Lexa answers mischievously while raking her fingernails over the top of Clarke’s thighs and kissing down the center of Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke unconsciously spreads her legs for Lexa. Her hands are shaking from anticipation when she tangles them into the brunette’s wet hair and pulls her closer. 

“Your guests,” Clarke warns. 

“Aren’t here yet and you are. Do you know what you do to me, Clarke?” Lexa breathes before licking Clarke’s earlobe. Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s hair tightens and an uncontrollable moan escapes her lips.

One of Lexa’s hands finds its way to her ass while the other moves in between her legs, exactly where it was yesterday, and a finger grazes the thin lace of her underwear, right where her clit is. Clarke blushes fiercely at the sound she makes but Lexa doesn’t falter. It only seems to spur her on. She begins rubbing her finger over the small nub, while straddling Clarke’s lap.

“Shit,” Clarke moans when she feels Lexa sit on her lap and Lexa's teeth rake over the pulse point on her neck.

As much as Clarke’s enjoying having Lexa on top, rubbing circles around her nub and kissing the sensitive spot on her neck, she wants to be doing all these things to Lexa more. So somehow Clarke clears her lust-filled mind to get her hands to start working again and pushes Lexa off of her, forcing her to stand. Lexa freezes, evidently concerned she's done something wrong but before she can apologize, Clarke takes hold of Lexa’s shoulders and spins her around. She shoves her roughly into the wall and closes the space between them. Lexa grunts but remains silent as she watches Clarke press into her only to slide her body down Lexa’s and drop to her knees.

Lexa’s pupils are so blown at seeing Clarke kneeling in front of her that her eyes are barely green anymore and Clarke loves it. She begins kissing and licking the smooth flesh of Lexa’s inner legs, gradually making her way up to Lexa's knee, her thigh, and listening to Lexa’s breathing get more and more ragged as she goes. Clarke reaches the bottom of Lexa’s briefs when the doorbell rings. Lexa groans and Clarke hangs her head in defeat. _How does this keep happening?_

“I’m going to send whoever the hell that is home so we can continue the game we’re playing,” Lexa tells her, looking rather serious.

Clarke smiles but shakes her head while she rises to her feet. The doorbell rings again followed by a couple knocks. Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and then straightens out her dress. “You know you can’t do that. Now get ready. I’ll get the door,” Clarke tells her and walks out the room before Lexa can protest further. As it turns out, this has given Clarke an idea of how she wants the rest of the night to go.   

When she answers the door Clarke’s surprised to see Raven and Anya standing there looking like a power couple.

“Clarke? Early much?” Raven retorts with a raised eyebrow. “What have you been doing? You look nice by the way.”

“Thanks, Ray. So do you. Lexa told me to get the door. I’ve just been waiting for her to finish getting ready,” Clarke answers quickly while ushering the pair inside. Raven’s wearing black slacks, a plain white dress shirt, and a blue and white polka dot bowtie. The blue in the tie matches the blue in Anya’s loose-fitting dress which is made similarly to Clarke’s.

When Raven offers to grab Anya some champagne from the kitchen Clarke decides to join.

“So, you and Lexa huh?” Raven starts nonchalantly and Clarke chokes on her champagne. Raven laughs heartily while she pats Clarke’s back to prevent her from choking to death. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Is it that obvious?” Clarke groans and pretends to hide her face in her hands.

“I knew it! I mean I wasn’t sure but I suspected,” Raven responds. Her and Clarke have been best friends since they were ten. Octavia joined the group a few years after and the three of them have been inseparable ever since so she can tell when Clarke’s hiding something. “You’ve been glowing for the last few weeks like you always do when you’re crushing on someone. And then whenever Octavia or I mention Lexa you get this look on your face or you zone out and start blushing like you’re daydreaming about fucking her.”

“Ray!”

“What?! It’s obvious something’s going on,” Raven says, throwing her hands up.

“Ugh. Okay we may have hooked up once,” Clarke confesses.

“Really? Just once? So why is your lipstick all smeared?” Raven grins. 

Clarke’s eyes go wide and she covers her mouth. “Oops. Be right back. Oh and don’t tell Anya!”

Clarke darts out the kitchen and heads to the bathroom to fix her makeup. She can hear Raven laughing from halfway down the hall. When Clarke checks herself out in the bathroom mirror, thankfully it’s not as bad as Raven made it seem. She applies some more lipstick and decides to check on Lexa to avoid having to deal with her friend’s prying.

Clarke knocks on Lexa’s bedroom door this time and then looks inside. She finds Lexa standing in front of her dresser mirror, adding one last braid to her hair. Clarke watches the skilled way Lexa finishes the braid, pulling and twisting the strands into place, and she can’t help but imagine those long slim fingers holding onto her, slipping inside her, making her come over and over again. Her panties are wetter than ever by the time Lexa turns around and spots her. Lexa’s wearing tailored black slacks like Raven, a silky white button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone. She’s wearing a silver and black watch and Clarke can smell the refined perfume Lexa has just sprayed from her spot at the door. She slips on a black blazer, sweeps her half-braided hair to the side, and tucks her hands into her front pockets. Lexa stares at Clarke with those mesmerizing green eyes and Clarke knows she’s definitely going to have to pull it together if she’s going to make it through the night without mounting Lexa in front of all her guests. 

When they make it to the living room, more guests have arrived, including Octavia, who brought a sexy hunk Clarke doesn’t recognize. She later learns the man’s name is Lincoln, the same guy she went on a date with two weeks ago. Evidently they hit it off right away and Clarke’s happy for her.  Lexa introduces her to various people in the music industry even though Clarke can’t remember half of their names by the end of the night. 

Lexa does her duty as a good host and mingles with all her guests, making sure to speak with everyone at least briefly. But she still manages to give Clarke a few hidden smiles here and there throughout the night, even if she isn’t able to speak with her much.

Clarke’s busy looking at one of Lexa’s pretty paintings when she overhears Anya and Lexa bickering.

“You think you’re being subtle don’t you,” Anya says. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anya,” Lexa responds.

“You’ve been eye-fucking Clarke half the night. I told you to stay away from her!”

“You’re not my keeper, Anya. I can do as I please.”

“Not when it concerns the company’s future! This is going to be the media’s wet dream come true. Lexa Woods fucking the lead singer of Skaikru, the band that just signed to her new record label!” Anya’s trying to keep her voice down but she’s failing miserably. Clarke knows she should walk away but she can’t help herself so she continues to listen in. 

“You’re one to talk. I think you need another drink,” Lexa says lowly.

“And I think we’re fucked,” Anya answers harshly.

“You’re over-exaggerating, Anya. Everything will be fine. And if it isn’t, we’ll deal with the fallout when it comes. There’s no need worrying over it. _Especially now_.”

Anya scoffs and looks away. “I haven’t seen you this sprung since Costia,” Anya says bitterly, the words spilling out on their own. Clarke doesn’t know who Costia is but when Lexa stills and her hand closes around the drink she’s holding dangerously tight, Clarke knows it’s someone Anya shouldn’t have mentioned. “Fuck... I-I’m sorry Lex,” Anya stutters quickly. “I didn’t--”

“Everything okay over here?” a bald man asks, interrupting her. He’s looking particularly peeved. But that just might be his resting face.

“We’re fine, Titus,” Lexa answers astoundingly emotionless without even looking at the man.

“Anything I should be concerned with?” Titus presses.

“You’re my lawyer, Titus, not my babysitter. I’ll inform you if there’s something to concern yourself with and right now I’m telling you there isn’t!” Lexa snaps, looking her lawyer in the eyes this time and daring him to continue. 

He bristles but nods and leaves them. Anya gives Lexa a pointed look before walking away as well, clearly done with the conversation. She leaves Lexa standing by the fireplace. Lexa swishes the brown liquid in her glass around before finishing it in one gulp and crudely planting it on the mantle. “Sorry you had to hear that, Clarke,” Lexa says with her back to Clarke.

 _Dammit, Clarke._ Clarke scolds herself because of course Lexa knew she was listening in. “Sorry I was eavesdropping.”

“It’s alright,” Lexa declares, looking over at Clarke who has now joined Lexa by the fireplace. “We weren’t exactly being quiet. I just hope no one else heard.” 

“No definitely not,” Clarke says, looking around. They’re relatively secluded in their current spot.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lexa asks tiredly and her eyes are sad when they meet Clarke's. Clarke’s stomach clenches and she has to fight the sudden urge to take Lexa in her arms and never let her go.

“Are you?” Clarke counters sincerely.

Lexa smiles weakly and shrugs. “These things can be more tedious than they’re worth.”

Clarke nods, wanting to make Lexa happy again, anyway she can. She wishes Anya hadn’t mentioned Costia, whoever the girl is, because now her Lexa is sad. _Her Lexa._ When did Lexa become _hers_? It takes all Clarke has not to kiss Lexa tenderly right then so instead she smiles to show she understands what Lexa means and offers her an alternative. “How about you send your guests home early and I make you forget your name.”

A fire sparks in Lexa’s eyes at that and Clarke’s heart blooms at the sight. She’s surprised when Lexa agrees and briskly walks over to her guests.

Lexa sends everyone home early, including Anya, who looks apologetic until she sees Clarke lingering behind. But she doesn’t say anything. She only shakes her head and leaves with an arm around Raven’s. 

Lexa closes the front door behind them and sighs audibly, her shoulders slumping slightly. Clarke doesn’t waste any time entwining her fingers with Lexa’s and pulling her to her bedroom. Lexa doesn’t say a word. She follows Clarke and lets her push her down onto the bed. Clarke stands above her, watching Lexa stare up at her with round green eyes and parted lips.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Lexa,” Clarke begins and a smile creeps across Lexa’s face. Clarke’s happier to see it than she expected and she knows a way to make Lexa forget all about whatever upset her earlier. Plus, Clarke will get some relief from the tension that’s been coiled in her lower belly since Friday.

Clarke reaches underneath her dress and pulls down the red thong she’s wearing. It’s slick from her wetness and Clarke knows Lexa can see it from her position on the bed. Then she straddles Lexa on the bed like Lexa did to her earlier. Clarke reaches in between her legs and moans when her hand runs up and down the length of her opening, over her clit and then back down again. Lexa props herself up on her elbows to watch with her eyes impossibly wider and darker than before. When Clarke slowly pushes two fingers inside herself, she gasps at how wet and wanting she is and has to steady herself by holding onto Lexa’s shirt. Meanwhile, Lexa tries to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist but Clarke swats her hands away with her free hand. 

“No touching,” Clarke moans as she presses her fingers in deeper. She can see Lexa’s breathing pick up and can feel her body start to squirm underneath her. Her plan is working. 

Clarke continues to pump her fingers in and out, occasionally rubbing her clit. She curls her fingers to hit her g spot and has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She pushes against the spongy surface, hard and fast while her free hand grabs onto one of her breasts and pinches the nipple through the fabric of her dress. A jolt of pleasure runs down her body and straight to her core when she does and Clarke throws her head back and lets out a throaty cry in pleasure. Clarke hears Lexa moan and another spark pulses through her, soaking her hand as it does.

Clarke’s so close to coming that by now her hips are jerking in time with her thrusts. Her body grinds down hard on her hand and she knows the friction is building Lexa up with her. Clarke slips in a third finger and imagines that instead of hers, it’s Lexa’s fingers that are inside of her, completely filling her and stretching her out. And Clarke comes nearly instantly, panting Lexa’s name over and over again while gripping onto her tense forearm beneath her for dear life. She swears she’s seeing stars as the strongest self-induced orgasm wrecks havoc through her body and an unexpected gush of wetness seeps between her fingers and soaks Lexa’s pants.

Clarke folds on top of Lexa like a wilted flower, then feels Lexa’s arms wrap around her and stroke up and down her back. Lexa unzips Clarke’s dress and lets it slide off her shoulders and pool around her waist. Clarke smiles down at the brunette who’s gazing at her in awe.

“That was so fucking hot,” Lexa confesses, her voice filled with desire. “Five more minutes and I would have been done for.”   

Clarke chuckles. “That’s not the plan," Clarke says with a wink. "But I may have ruined your pants,” she adds, bringing her hand out from between her legs and showing Lexa how wet she is.

“Fuck the pants,” Lexa scoffs and Clarke lets out a genuine laugh.

“Then let’s get you out of these clothes so the real fun can begin,” Clarke responds before hopping off Lexa’s waist and letting her dress fall to the floor. Clarke walks back toward the nearest wall, motioning with her index finger for Lexa to follow. Then Clarke unhooks her strapless bra and tosses it aside.

“Stand against the wall,” Clarke commands and Lexa immediately complies. She’s looking at Clarke with those sexy eyes that are drowning in so much need while Lexa drinks Clarke’s nude body in that it has Clarke swiftly unbuckling Lexa’s pants, yanking them to the floor and unbuttoning some of her dress-shirt. Lexa inhales sharply as the cool air hits her warm skin and goosebumps form on her chest and legs. Clarke rubs hands her hands over Lexa’s toned body and up over her sports bra. Lexa’s stiff nipples are poking through the thin fabric and Clarke palms them greedily. She takes one in her mouth through the fabric, causing the brunette to whimper sexily. Clarke bites down on the nub and Lexa curses lowly under her breath. She then moves to the other breast while her hands roam over the rest of Lexa’s body, one finding its way between the brunette’s legs. Clarke cups Lexa through her briefs and gaps at her in awe and hunger.

“Well these are just as ruined as your pants, aren’t they?” Clarke murmurs and Lexa bites her tongue to keep moaning. “How long have _you_ been wet?”

“Long enough,” Lexa husks, voice strained.

“Not by my calculation,” Clarke smirks and then pulls down the underwear so they can join the rest of their clothes on the carpet. She then rips the pressed shirt off, popping the rest of the buttons which fall helplessly to the ground. Clarke pulls Lexa’s sports bra over her head presses her naked body flush against hers causing both of them to moan on contact. Clarke pushes one of Lexa’s hands in between her legs and brings it to her core so she can feel how damp Clarke still is. 

“You asked me earlier if I knew what I do to you... Well this is what you do to _me_. When I’m at home, alone and horny, I touch myself to thoughts of you,” Clarke says. “Like just now. Yesterday in the bathtub wasn’t the first time.”

“Please,” Lexa begs and Clarke hasn’t even really touched her yet.

She's satisfied with that but she has more in store for the brunette than Lexa knows. Clarke wants to give Lexa the most powerful orgasm she’s ever had but she knows she’ll need to keep her on the edge long enough to do that. So Clarke drops to her knees and puts her face in between Lexa’s legs. She can smell how ready Lexa is and it’s intoxicating. She immediately latches onto Lexa’s clit, applying a small amount of pressure at first but building rapidly to a fast and pace. Lexa tastes like salted caramel, Clarke’s favorite, and she could eat her all day. Lexa inhales sharply and lets out a string of incomprehensible profanities when Clarke flicks her tongue in a certain spot so she focuses her attention there, attacking it from all sides with as much precision as she can.   

Clarke knows Lexa’s probably becoming over-stimulated from such a quick build up but she doesn’t slow down. She continues to push around Lexa’s clit with the tip of her tongue, tapping it and grazing it with the flat part of her tongue near the hood. She has Lexa nearly hyperventilating and wiggling her hips uncontrollably in minutes.

“Clarke…Clarke.” Lexa calls her name over and over again, lifting her hips to relieve some of the friction but simultaneously needing more.

"Where do you think you’re going. Trying to run away from me?" Clarke teases before securing Lexa's hips in place to continue her assault. Clarke does this until she feels Lexa’s legs begin to tremble and hears her quiet moans turn into stifled cries. Then she pulls back before Lexa can orgasm and is instantly scolded with a harsh “ _fuck_!” 

“ _Clarke,_ what are you doing?” Lexa demands roughly through a pre-orgasmic fog. Her voice is strained and her body is tense. She holds onto Clarke’s head which is still resting between her legs for support but Clarke doesn’t answer her. Instead, she kisses along the top inner dip of Lexa’s legs, taking it slow and gentle like she should have done from the beginning. She makes her way to Lexa again, moving her tongue around the nerve center at an excruciatingly slow pace but not slow enough that Lexa doesn’t feel her orgasm built again within minutes. From her spot in between her legs, Clarke can see Lexa’s center pulsing and constricting around nothing as She grows close again. Lexa’s grabbing onto Clarke’s hair painfully but Clarke pushes on. And once again Clarke works Lexa up to the brink of a wondrous precipice only to stop just before the release. 

" _Fuck_... please... Clarke. _Please_ , baby. I need to come," Lexa pleads hoarsely. She's begging shamelessly and Clarke loves it. She has the famous Lexa Woods completely at her mercy and damn it feels good.

"I'll let you come when I'm ready, Lexa,” Clarke says authoritatively, fighting off a smirk.

Lexa huffs indignantly and Clarke laughs. She likes this game. She can see the state Lexa's in. She sees her swollen bundle of nerves and dripping center; her wobbling legs barely able to support her now; Lexa's tattered breathing and balled fists, her knuckles practically white from being clenched closed so tightly. She can see Lexa’s furrowed brow covered in sweat and the rapid rise and fall of Lexa’s chest. Lexa's turned on to the verge of pain but Clarke knows her orgasm is going to be sheer bliss when she finally does come. That's not to say that Clarke doesn't feel bad because she does. Maybe she’s tortured Lexa enough for one night. She decides to give Lexa what she clearly needs. 

Clarke takes Lexa into her mouth again, slowly swirling her tongue around her clit and sucking on the bud. Lexa's throws her head back in pleasure and her mouth falls open as she moans _so_ so loud. Lexa hasn't been particularly quiet but she's definitely not holding back now. And Clarke’s own wetness is sliding down her thighs; she's been torturing herself just as much as she has Lexa. They both need this.

Clarke reaches up for Lexa's breasts and palms them greedily and watches from between Lexa's legs as Lexa chews her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood.

Clarke replaces her mouth with her thumb for a second so she can speak to Lexa without interrupting her pleasure. "I’m gonna let you come this time. Don't worry. I know you need to, baby," Clarke says gently and she swears she sees a glistening tear slide down Lexa's cheek when she assures her she's not going to stop this time.

Then Clarke's mouth is back on her and she slips her tongue from Lexa's clit to Lexa's entrance and pushes inside. Lexa’s so tight that Clarke involuntarily moans, causing her tongue and lips to vibrate. She holds onto Lexa's hips to support her as she continues to push her tongue in and out as deep as possible. Nearly instantly, Clarke can feel Lexa's walls constrict, sucking Clarke in further, and making it nearly impossible to move. So Clarke moans again to vibrate her mouth and Lexa moans deeper than ever. 

“I’m coming!” Lexa exclaims in ecstasy moments later and Clarke doesn’t stop. She moans to vibrate her mouth again and again while Lexa grinds down on Clarke’s tongue. She gets a mouthful Lexa’s juices which she drinks down thirstily as the brunette continues to ride out her orgasm on Clarke’s face. But Clarke isn’t done with her yet.

She quickly removes her mouth and pushes in two fingers inside tight heat to hit Lexa’s g-spot in a steady rhythm and slides her tongue back up to Lexa’s clit. She coaxes out a second orgasm with her fingers in a steady rhythm while licking circles around the most sensitive spot on Lexa's clit. That's all it takes before a second orgasm wrecks Lexa’s body seconds later before she’s even had a chance to come down from her first high. 

"CLARKE!" Lexa all but screams until she's out of breath; until the most powerful orgasm ever washes over her, drowning her in its force and pulling her under. Lexa's legs give out completely and she crashes into Clarkes waiting arms, limper than cooked spaghetti. Clarke catches her gracefully and cradles her in her arms.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispers, brushing sweaty locks of hair from the brunette’s face and bringing Lexa back to the world of the living. Lexa's breathing evens out as she opens her eyes, green glossy ones staring into bright blue ones. "Hey." 

"Hey," Lexa whispers, still putty in Clarke's arms. "What happened?" 

"I don't know. I think you might have fainted." Clarke says surprised and slightly concerned.

Lexa quietly laughs. "I’m not surprised. That was the best orgasm I've ever had. I think I love you,” She replies with a satisfied smile, her head rolling lazily to lay on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke’s cheeks burn red. She knows Lexa’s joking but for some reason she likes the way those three words sound. She shouldn't but she does. 

"Let me help you to the bed," Clarke says in lieu of a response, scooping Lexa into her arms and carrying her to the bed. Lexa’s surprisingly light for her muscled frame and Lexa tucks her head into the crook of Clarke’s neck and curls her bodily around Clarke’s. Clarke closes her eyes for a moment and tries not to think about why this all feels so right and why Lexa’s body fits perfectly with her own. Like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Clarke crosses the room and steps onto the platform where Lexa’s king-size bed rests. She places Lexa on the bed and pulls the thick duvet cover from under her body and tucks her in. She’s about to grab her things and go when Lexa catches her wrist.

“Stay,” Lexa whispers. On the surface, it’s an innocent request but Clarke knows better. She doesn’t do… _this_. Sleepovers. Cuddles. Feelings. The last time she did she got burned and it was hard to recover. But Clarke looks into those soft green eyes that stare at her with no expectation and Clarke’s heart does that thing again. Dammit.

Lexa waits for Clarke’s response, not letting go of her arm. She’ll wait as long as it takes, Clarke supposes. Clarke gives Lexa her answer when she slips under the covers, wraps her arms tightly around Lexa's waist. She nuzzles her face into the back of Lexa’s neck and inhales her comforting scent. She smells like home. Clarke covers the infinity tattoo on the back of Lexa’s neck in kisses and wonders what happens when the sun rises? What happens if Skaikru makes it big or the media finds out about them? What happens when Lexa gets bored of her? Clarke’s worries are on the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill from her lips when Lexa speaks.

“Sing to me?” Lexa requests in the sweetest voice Clarke’s ever heard and how can she deny her?

_So you say you wanna get away._

_We don’t need a plane._

_I could be your escape._

_Take you to a place._

_Where there’s no time or space._

_I could be your private island._

_On a different planet._

_Anything could happen._

_Listen to the waves._

_Let them wash away your pain._

_I could be your fantasy._

_I could be your fantasy._

When Clarke stops singing, Lexa has fallen asleep with a smile on her face. She looks so peaceful and young. Clarke indulges herself for a minute and kisses Lexa’s cheek and forehead. She rubs her hands along the length of Lexa’s exposed arm, tracing her tattoo, before pulling the covers up and tucking them both in snugly. She sighs contently and snuggles in close, excited to wake up with Lexa in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think about me making this an actual story rather than a one shot? I really like it and I can see myself developing it further.


	3. Take Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! I now present, Chapter 3. Clarke has a fat grumpy cat. Lexa gets in her feels but Anya talks some sense into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but it's cuteeee. Tell me what you think! I also changed the title of this fic since it's now a proper story.  
> Song= Oceans by Seafret

Lexa wakes up feeling more rested than she has in years and she keeps her eyes closed for a moment to enjoy the feeling. She’s tightly wrapped in a blanket under which warm strong arms are holding her close. Her chest rises and falls in rhythm with the person behind her and it almost lulls her back to sleep until she realizes she's being snuggled by someone. Lexa opens her eyes and lets the haze of sleep clear from her mind, trying to remember who she fell asleep with and why it feels so natural being held by them.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Clarke says as she gently squeezes a sleepy Lexa in her arms and kisses the back of her neck.

 _Clarke_. Lexa smiles happily as memories of the night before come flooding back to her like a dream. “What a wonderful way to wake up,” Lexa says, rolling onto her back and staring up at Clarke’s waiting blue eyes. “Good morning.”           

“What a wonderful way to wake up,” Lexa says, rolling onto her back and staring up at Clarke’s waiting blue eyes. “Good morning.”           

Clarke is beaming and looks just as relaxed and rested as Lexa feels. She leans down and softly kisses Lexa, not at all concerned about morning breath, then rubs her nose against Lexa’s before reluctantly pulling away. Lexa feels her chest tighten at Clarke’s kisses because God she’s missed this and Clarke is so gentle with her it hurts.

“You know what?” Lexa hums into Clarke’s neck as she brushes her lips against her warm skin. She's suddenly craving more of the girl before her. She wants everything Clarke can give her.

“What?” Clarke asks, softly rubbing circles on Lexa’s stomach with her hand.

“I never actually got to fuck you last night,” Lexa says with an impish grin.

“Oh no?” Clarke teases with a laugh, halting her movements and looking at Lexa’s hungry stare.

“No,” Lexa replies lowly.

Clarke swallows at the sight, suddenly aware of the heat between their naked bodies. “Then we better do something about that,” she replies, glancing at Lexa’s lips.

And then in no time they’re kissing, sighing into each other’s mouths while hands roam freely over the humps and curves of soft skin. Lexa rolls Clarke onto her stomach and glides her hands over Clarkes ass. She gives it a firm squeeze and loves the sound Clarke makes into the pillow. Then she lets her hand trail into the warmth of Clarke’s thighs and further until she reaches a damp patch of closely trimmed hair. Clarke’s so ready for her and Lexa doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it.

Lexa runs a finger through Clarke’s folds and watches the way Clarke’s body reacts, the blonde’s grip on the pillow her head rests on tightens and Clarke automatically spreads her legs and arches her back to provide Lexa with easy access to where she needs her most.

Lexa smirks and places a wet kiss to Clarke’s shoulder blade as she climbs on top of her. When she pushes inside, Clarke groans and her inner walls stretch and pulse as they adjust to Lexa’s fingers. She holds Clarke in place with her strong thighs as she steadily massages Clarke's front wall, curling her fingers every now and then but mainly focusing on the spongy spot that has Clarke grabbing fistfuls of the sheets she’s laying on and moaning into the pillow. Lexa pushes her fingers in harder and faster as she builds Clarke to a peak.

"Do you feel that?" Lexa husks, her lips grazing Clarke's ear.

"Fuck…yes," Clarke says through a protracted moan.

“I want to see that trick you did last night. I want to see you ruin these sheets." 

Clarke moans at Lexa’s filthy mouth and begins roughly grinding down on Lexa’s hand in time with her thrusts, pushing her in deeper, hitting the right spot with expert precision.

“Hmm, please make me come, Lexa," Clarke begs desperately and Lexa shudders, pushing through increasing the burn of her arm muscles. 

Lexa begins to rub herself up against Clarke’s ass, seeking relief from the smoldering heat between her legs while still pleasuring Clarke. Squishing and sucking sounds fill the air, mixing together with the musk of sex and both girls are turned on even more. Lexa's own moans are now matching Clarke’s as she grinds on top of her in the same rhythm of her pumping hand. They’re rocking back and forth, Clarke leading and Lexa following after. They both can tell the other is getting dangerously close to orgasm. It’s moments away.

"I can't last much longer," Clarke whines her fists ripping at the sheets beneath her as she pulls and pushes in time with Lexa’s thrusts. 

"You don't have to, baby. Come with me," Lexa all but demands and gods Clarke does.

Lexa feels a rapid flood of wetness push against her fingers, forcing them out and suddenly she’s coming too, riding out her release with obscenities on her lips and Clarke on her mind.

When it’s over and they’ve both gone limp, Lexa caresses Clarke’s shoulder with her dry hand while she waits for her breathing to return to normal. She traces over each freckle, memorizing the softness, the color, and all the patterns she finds there. It’s as if Clarke’s shoulder is the first one she’s ever seen and there are galaxies mapped out in the tan freckles of the skin. Lexa grazes her lips over the area.

"Is this real?" Lexa whispers, breathless and wide-eyed.

Clarke rolls onto her side, tossing Lexa onto her back and pressing their bodies together. She takes in Lexa's green-eyed wonderment and grins. "It's real. At least I hope so. Otherwise it's the cruelest nightmare I've ever had,” she says.

"And why is that?" Lexa asks although she thinks she knows the answer because she’s feeling the same way.

"Because if it isn’t, it means I’ll have to wake up without you," Clarke confesses, her cheeks tinting a rosy pink. She hides her eyes with thick blonde lashes and trails the pads of her fingers along Lexa's jaw. She follows her movements with soft kisses and doesn’t stop until Lexa’s lips curl into a smile.

Lexa closes her eyes and basks in the feeling of Clarke’s warm lips on her skin but as Clarke’s words sink in, she remembers what it _is_ like to wake up cold and alone. This is the first time she’s slept in someone’s arms and woken up to their warm kisses in years. And just like that Lexa’s mind, on its own accord, drifts back to darker days.

Clarke watches Lexa carefully from her place on the brunette’s chest. She sees the flicker of something she doesn’t recognize in Lexa’s expression and for a moment she thinks she might have overshared, but as soon as it appears, it’s gone.

“As much as I’d enjoy staying in bed with you all day, don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow. She doesn’t want Clarke to leave, but she also doesn’t want her to see Lexa during one of her bad days. She still has them, even after all this time, and the littlest of things trigger them.  

“Why? Did I overstay my welcome?” Clarke teases but there’s a hint of vulnerability there that Lexa picks up on. She can see the worry in Clarke’s eyes and Lexa’s so grateful the blonde cares.

“Not at all,” Lexa says, attempting to squash Clarke’s fear but still mindful that the sadness from last night is creeping into the forefront of her mind. She doesn’t push it away although she knows she should. Sometimes the pain is better than nothing. It reminds her of what she’s lost. It’s one of the only ways she feels close to Costia now. “I don’t want to be the reason you're late for work,” Lexa adds after a beat.

 “I forgot about that tiny detail,” Clarke replies dully. “Sometimes I get so caught up in this fame and fortune business that I forget I have bills to pay,” Clarke says, catching Lexa’s subtle attempt to get her to go. It stings but Clarke’s a big girl and her and Lexa aren’t dating. They aren’t even truly friends, just fuck buddies at this point. “Besides, there’s a grumpy ass cat who’s going to be pissed at me when I get home,” Clarke chuckles.  

Lexa’s appreciative that Clarke understands. Her face brightens at Clarke’s mention of having a pet. “You have a cat?”

“Yep. Jake.” Clarke smiles fondly remembering the fat orange tabby cat waiting for her. “He’s an asshole, though.” Lexa laughs, her chest rumbling under Clarke’s cheek and Clarke thinks it might be her new favorite sound. 

“Let me make you some coffee while you shower,” Lexa says and then kisses the top of Clarke’s head fondly. “I can lend you something to wear unless you’re okay with wearing that lovely dress from last night?” Lexa suggests, rolling their positions so that Clarke’s underneath her once again. “Come to think of it. It might be nice seeing you in that dress again,” Lexa hints and then nips at Clarke’s bottom lip.

Clarke whimpers but shakes her head. “Tempting, but I’ll take the clean clothes and some coffee, Ms. Woods. My boss already hates me and I don’t want to give her another reason to fire me.” Clarke rubs her nose against Lexa’s cheek, hoping the gesture conveys what she can’t say, and gives her a quick kiss before hopping off the bed and stretching. She’s aware of Lexa’s hungry gaze raking across her naked body while she walks to the bathroom and doesn’t even try to contain the smirk it draws to her lips. “Where are the towels?”

* * *

Lexa, who’s now in her favorite sweats, makes two cups of coffee with her Keurig machine and sets the mugs down on the counter. She wonders over to her phone and checks her messages. Three missed calls from Anya, a dozen texts from last night’s guests praising the short-lived party and congratulating her again on the record label. There’s also a few voicemails that she’ll listen to later. She wants to ignore it all, at least for today, but she can’t. She has a duty to the label she has worked so hard to build. No one has done what she’s done at such a young age and Lexa doesn’t want to let anyone down. 

Lexa knows she should call or at least text Anya back. They have little spats all the time but Anya rarely mentions Costia and Lexa’s surprised she did so last night. It seemed so out of the blue. It’s obvious that Lexa’s in denial about seeing Clarke as much more than a random hook up even though whatever they have has already lasted longer than anything Lexa’s had with someone this year. Usually, Lexa doesn’t let herself get attacked but with Clarke, there’s real chemistry.

But then again, there’s so much at stake for both. Lexa hates to admit it but she needs Clarke; the label needs Clarke. Skaikru could have their pick of any record label considering the quality of their music and the uniqueness of their sound but somehow they signed with Trikru Records and Lexa can’t fuck this up. She knows that messing around with Clarke could ruin everything if things between them turn sour but the feeling she got this morning, waking up in Clarke’s arms, makes it almost worth it.

Lexa looks at Anya’s number as it appears across her again screen. It’s the fourth call of the day but instead of answering it, Lexa hits ignore and decides to check in on Clarke instead. She’ll deal with her cousin later.

* * *

Lexa gets into the studio around late noon. She decided to go for a run and make breakfast after Clarke left so she arrives later than she wanted to but there’s no rush. It’s Sunday so no recordings are scheduled and she has the place all to herself. Sometimes on Sundays or after hours once everyone has left for the day, Lexa will come in and record. She doesn’t do it often since she has no interest in making music professionally, but she does love making music. It’s the reason she got into this business after all. Well, that and Costia. 

Lexa flips on the lights in one of the booths and walks into the recording room. She checks the mic and grabs a guitar from the corner. It’s electric which isn’t her favorite but it’ll do. Lexa plugs in the mic and checks the tuning. This particular guitar hasn’t been used in a while and there’s no pick in sight but she’ll make it work. It’s the cathartic release she’s after, not a good quality recording.

Lexa strums the guitar a few times, getting her fingers used to it by playing a few chords and her favorite riff. When it’s comfortable, she runs to start the recording and begins.

I want you

Yeah I want you

And nothing comes close

To the way that I need you

I wish I can feel your skin

And I want you

From somewhere within 

It feels like there's oceans

Between me and you once again

We hide our emotions

Under the surface and tryin' to pretend

But it feels like there's oceans

Between you and me

Lexa stops when she feels tears paint her face in salty streaks. She wipes them away angrily with the back of her hand and stands there until the memories flooding her mind recede into their hiding spot. When she goes back into the booth to turn the mic off she’s not alone.

Anya is there, leaning against the control panel with a look of both endearment and concern on her face. Lexa sighs heavily and wipes the remnants of tears from the corner of her eyes. It’s been a while since Anya’s seen her cry.

“I never understood why you didn’t want to pursue music. You have a beautiful voice,” Anya says quietly.

“It wasn’t my dream,” Lexa replies. _It was hers,_ goes unsaid.

“When’s the last time you recorded?”

“I don’t know. Months.” Lexa only does it when she needs to remember. She drinks when she needs to forget. 

Anya runs her hands through her hair and shifts on her feet. “Look, I’m sorry…about last night.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Lexa says wearily. She takes a seat and Anya stands in front of her. She brushes stubborn stands of hair out of Lexa’s face with her fingers; much like her mother used to do when she was a child. Anya’s the closest thing she has to that now and has been for quite some time even though they rarely acknowledge it and even more rarely show this kind of affection towards one another.

“You should break it off,” Anya says softly.

“I know,” Lexa responds, avoiding Anya’s gaze.

“Honestly, I should too.” 

“Probably.”

“But?” Anya questions.

Lexa sighs and turns to face Anya whose eyes are pleading with her to prove her wrong. “But shouldn’t we stop denying ourselves the simple pleasures in life. Shouldn’t we give ourselves a shot at happiness?”

“No matter the price?” Anya counters.

Lexa stays silent. She doesn’t know the answer to that. She knows what her head is telling her to do but she hasn’t listened to her heart in years. If she starts now, it could destroy her.

“We should be thinking about what’s best for Trikru Records,” Lexa finally says, albeit bitterly.

Anya nods slowly, not yet convinced. “We should…But, Lexa,” Anya begins and waits for Lexa to meet her gaze. “I haven’t seen you smile like you do when you’re with Clarke in ages. And I’ve probably never been as happy as I am now with Raven…So fuck it.” 

“What?” Lexa breathes incredulously, a smile hesitantly ghosting her lips.

“After I left your place last night, Raven and I got to talking and we think this could work; that we could have our cake and eat it too,” Anya offers vibrantly and Lexa feels a spark of hope. “I also think it’s time to move on, Lexa.”

“You’ve been saying that,” Lexa quips, narrowing her eyes. But she’s right.

“Because it’s true. I think Clarke’s good for you, even if it doesn’t work out,” Anya declares. “You should ask her out on a date.”

A date. Now that would be new. Clarke and Lexa haven’t done anything but sleep together and Lexa worries that a date could change their dynamic. “I don’t know, Anya. Clarke might not like me in that way. We have fun but that’s it. Besides, you know I don’t date.”

“Yes, but we’ve just established that it’s time for a change. And maybe Clarke’s been wanting to ask you out. Just text her,” Anya presses with a smirk.

Lexa cocks an eyebrow suspiciously. “What are you hiding?” she asks slowly, staring Anya down.

“Nothing. I just--”

“No, tell me,” Lexa cuts her off. “Anya…” Lexa coos with her puppy eyes and dammit, no one can say no to the puppy eyes. 

“Ugh fine! Raven may have let it slip that Clarke likes you."

* * *

As it turns out, Clarke does like Lexa; “a shit ton,” as Raven put it to Anya, and would totally say yes if Lexa asked her out. So, with that information, Lexa’s now back in her sweatpants, laying on her couch with her legs bent and her head resting on a fluffy pillow. She reads over the somewhat awkward text message she sent to Clarke a moment ago and tries to ignore the way her palms sweat and her heart races. She can't remember the last time she asked someone out let alone gone on a proper date. So far there's no response.

 

> **Lexa** (8:15pm): _Hey Clarke, it’s Lexa._ _How was the rest of your day? I’m not sure if you’re busy next week but would you like to get dinner with me? Nothing fancy. Just a quick meal or something?_

Lexa groans in defeat while she waits. It's been 6 minutes but feels like an eternity. When her phone finally pings she can't read Clarke's text fast enough. 

 

> **Clarke** (8:21pm): _Hi Lex! I got yelled at for being late to work again by my boss BUT Octavia came over after her shift so now we’re drinking a bottle of wine and watching_ Bridesmaids _for the hundredth time. So overall my day’s been a success. How’d you get on without me lol?_
> 
> **Clarke** (8:21pm): _And dinner as in a date?_

Lexa stares at her phone trying to make out whether or not Clarke _wants_ it to be a date. Lexa drinks heartily from her beer that’s sitting on the floor next to the couch before typing a response. She manages to sound slightly less awkward this time.

 

> **Lexa** (8:23pm): _Your presence would have definitely made my day better. Sorry if I rushed you out this morning._
> 
> **Lexa** (8:24pm): _And_ _yes, as in a date. You’ll want to have your whole evening clear._ ;) 

Lexa presses send and holds her breath. Lexa wants to say how her day is going depends on Clarke’s response but she doesn’t want to add to the pressure, assuming Clarke will even agree to dinner. Lexa's phone pings again.

 

> **Clarke** (8:25pm): _Good. Can’t wait_  :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for your lovely comments and your enthusiasm for this story. There won't be much angst (if any) and of course Clexa endgame.


	4. Take Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!

**Friday, Clarke’s POV**

“Large caramel macchiato, extra whipped cream to go,” the lady in shades says as she slams her purse down on the counter and rummages through it until she finds her wallet.

“Okay that will be $5.50,” Clarke responds, plugging the price into the cash register.

“$5.50? Are you serious? This isn’t Starbucks,” the lady says sharply, pulling back her credit card so it’s just out of Clarke’s reach.

Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes and go off on this plastic Barbie because first, it’s Friday and she rather be at home sleeping in than making drinks --and second, Clarke’s been at work for 3 hours already and it’s only 9 am. This lady better chill.

“Yes, well you did order a large and all the coffee shops in this area charge these prices. Furthermore, it’s cash only.” Clarke points to the sign on the wall behind her which says in big bold letters, “CASH ONLY.”

“Forget it. I’ll take my money elsewhere,” the lady snaps and snatches her purse off the counter before storming out.

“See ya,” Clarke says under her breath.

“What a bitch, huh?” the next person in line says while Clarke’s clearing the price from the register.

 “You can say that again. What can I get you?” Clarke asks. When she looks up from the register she’s surprised to see Lexa standing there in all her green-eyed glory with a smirk on her lips and a ten-dollar bill in her hand. Clarke swears Lexa gets hotter every time she sees her.

“What I want isn’t on the menu,” Lexa hints seductively and it causes a blush to form on Clarke’s cheeks and her mouth to go dry.

“What are you doing here!” Clarke exclaims happily, trying to keep her voice down so as not to alter her boss.

“I was in the area and thought I would stop by,” Lexa answers. She looks behind her at a man who’s on his phone, waiting to order. “Make me whatever you like best,” Lexa says.

She gives Clarke a wink and the ten-dollar bill before strolling over to an empty table near the window. Clarke can’t help but stare at her. The sunlight filters through the café window at the perfect angle to highlight strands of Lexa’s brown hair and illuminate her green eyes. Clarke almost overheats the soy milk just watching her. What she wouldn’t give for fifteen minutes in the backroom… twenty tops.

When Clarke sees the other barista walking back from the bathroom, she stops her. “Hey, Harper. Can you take over for me for a few minutes? I’m going on break. I won’t be long.” _I hope_ , Clarke thinks to herself.

“Clarke, we’re kinda busy right now and Indra isn’t going to like you taking a break during peak hours,” Harper says.

“Please Harper,” Clarke begs, glancing at Lexa who’s watching her and Harper’s exchange with amusement.

“Ugh, fine,” Harper agrees, glancing at Lexa. “But only because she’s hot,” Harper states and Clarke hits her arm playfully. “Be quick!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke says before grabbing Lexa’s drink off the counter and walking over to where she’s sitting. Lexa glances up at her in that moment and her eyes are alit with desire despite the otherwise expressionless exterior of her face. Lexa’s eyes always seemed to shine just for Clarke and maybe that’s wishful thinking on Clarke’s part or maybe it’s not but the sight warms her more than the hot latte in her hands.

“Hi you,” Clarke says breathlessly. She kisses Lexa on the cheek and sits down across from her at the table and slides the warm cup of coffee over to her. “Try this. It isn’t as good as sex but it’s pretty damn close.”

“And what is this exactly?” Lexa says, examining the cup suspiciously.

“It’s my own little creation. A dirty cinnamon vanilla chai latte.”

“Dirty, huh?” Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully. “It means there’s a shot of expresso in there,” she replies, biting her lip to keep from saying anything not safe for work. “Try it. It tastes like Christmas in a cup,” she says.

Lexa brings the cup to her lips and takes a slow sip. Clarke watches her ponder the flavor for a moment, trying to read her expression. “Well?”

“It’s wonderful. You’ll have to make this for me again,” Lexa says with a smile, finally.

Clarke mirrors Lexa’s expression, smiling happily and shifting closer to her so their legs touch under the table.

“Are we still on for our date tomorrow night? Or did you come all this way to cancel?” Clarke asks, trying to sound like she hasn’t been excitedly obsessing over it this entire week but she fails miserably.

“Of course we’re still on for tomorrow. And I didn’t come out of my way,” Lexa tries to defend but Clarke doesn’t buy it.

“Try harder, Lex,” Clarke smirks.

“Fine. I honestly just couldn’t wait that long to see you,” Lexa confesses. “Happy?” She licks her bottom lip and Clarke’s blushing again. Lexa freaking Woods came to Clarke’s coffee shop just to see her. Clarke couldn’t want her more.

“Way to make a girl feel special. What should I wear?” Clarke practically moans.

“Dress casually,” Lexa responds with a smirk; clearly proud she affects Clarke. “We won’t be fine wine and dining this time.”

“This time?” Clarke teases. “Already planning a second date? You’re presumptuous.”

“Confident,” Lexa says and brushes her leg across Clarke’s own, causing her to gulp.

“Are you trying to make me leave my job and take you someplace where we can be alone?”

“Maybe,” Lexa says, running her fingers over Clarke’s knee.

“Clarke!” a woman suddenly yells from the back of the store, turning a few heads.

“Shit. That’s my boss,” Clarke says jumping up from the table, remembering she’s still at work.

“Clarke Griffin! You are not supposed to be on break. Harper is behind the register and making drinks while you’re sitting over here flirting with a customer!” A woman says, practically stomping over to where Lexa and Clarke are.

“I’m sorry, Indra! I just took a quick break,” Clarke says quickly, throwing her hands up. “I’m going back to work now.”

“Yes you are and I’m docking the ten minutes you just took from your paycheck this week,” Indra says harshly, glaring at Lexa as if she’s the cause of world hunger and bringer of death.

 _Fuck._ Clarke says under her breath. “Got to go,” she tells Lexa apologetically. “But I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke winks at her as she turns to walk away and can’t help but glance back. Lexa’s watching her and looking like Aphrodite herself. She takes another sip of her latte and winks back. _Please let it be Saturday already,_ Clarke thinks hopelessly.

* * *

**Saturday, Lexa’s POV**

To say it’s been a while since she last asked someone out would be the understatement of the year. She can’t even remember the last date she had. Lexa hopes the foreignness doesn’t show when she picks Clarke up tonight. She’s nervous and her heart’s beating so loud at the thought of everything going smoothly tonight that she can barely hear what Anya is saying over the rhythmic thump, thump, thump.

“Earth to Lexa!” Anya calls and Lexa looks at her cousin like a deer in headlights.

“What?” Lexa says, emerging from her thoughts.

“I said, ‘what the hell does “casually attractive” mean?’”

“Um, you know, like hot but not trying too hard,” Lexa tries to clarify and of course Anya’s of no help.

“Then just wear what you always wear. That gets you plenty of girls. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t already slept with Clarke or like you’re taking her someplace fancy,” Anya offers with an accompanying eye roll. “Which, by the way, I still don’t get. Why can’t you just take her out to a nice dinner like a normal person?”

“Because that’s pedestrian and Clarke’s exceptional,” Lexa says seriously.

Anya tries to feign surprise but she busts out laughing when Lexa shrugs her off. “She’s already got you seeing stars, doesn’t she?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lexa plays coy and picks through her closet some more.  

“Well let me put it this way, lovergirl. You’re fucked,” Anya clarifies.

Lexa’s the one rolling her eyes this time and mumbles a “fuck you” while she continues to rummage through her closet for something decent to wear. “I could say the same thing about you and Raven.”

“I take no responsibility for that. Raven’s irresistible,” Anya laughs. “Now if you want to look like you put minimal effort into this,  find something other than a plain black or white shirt. There are other options you know.”

“Okay...What about this with my black jeans?” Lexa proposes, holding up an oversized red plaid shirt. Anya pretends to gag.

“Are you serious? No, Lexa! This isn’t a contest for the most-obvious-lesbian award.”

“Whatever. Just help me!” Lexa demands frustrated and resists the urge to pout as she tosses the plaid shirt back into the closet.

Anya glares at her and huffs. Between the two of them, Lexa’s always been the more stylish one but Anya’s always been the more “girly” and outfit conscious. Lexa always dragged Anya through this whenever she had a date in high school but they’re adults now. Lexa just feels like an inexperienced sixteen-year-old girl again when it comes to Clarke. No other girl has had that effect on her.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. Alright move over,” Anya barks and pushes past Lexa so she can get a better view of what she’s working with. After a few minutes, Anya claps her hands together and pulls out an outfit. “Alright. This is it. Sexy but casual. Now get dressed. I need a drink. You’re stressing me out.” 

* * *

Lexa pulls up to Clarke’s place just before 6 pm. It’s a quaint little house with patterned curtains adorning the windows and a gravel walkway lined with flowers. It doesn’t really look like a place a twenty-four-year-old would live but it’s nice. Lexa’s early and she uses the spare time to grab a piece of gum from the middle cup-holder, spray on some androgynous-smelling perfume and straighten her shirt. She has her canvas bag full of goodies in the passenger seat so she puts it between her legs to make room for Clarke. Once Lexa’s satisfied that she looks presentable, she gets out the car and goes to ring the doorbell.

When she hears Clarke walk up to the door, Lexa’s giddy like a schoolgirl waiting for ice-cream but she somehow calms her nerves enough to look normal when Clarke opens the door. Lexa thinks she looks radiant as always. Clarke’s wearing a black dress with a white blazer over it and a gold necklace which hangs just above her cleavage. She also has on black tights and short black leather booties.

Clarke smiles brightly at Lexa and gives her a hug her. Lexa gets a whiff of sweet cream and honey, basically a sunny spring day, when she wraps her arms around Clarke and she doesn’t want to let go.

“Hi Clarke,” she manages and somehow it comes out sounding normal.  

“Hi Lex. You look amazing,” Clarke says and kiss Lexa’s cheek. “Give me a second to grab my purse and jacket and then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Sure. Take your time,” Lexa assures and stands in the doorframe awkwardly until Clarke comes back. Lexa looks down at her outfit and picks a piece of lint off her sweater. Her and Anya had finally settled on a brown fitted swear with a denim button-down shirt underneath. A silver necklace wraps around the collar of the shirt and matches studded earrings. To Anya’s disappointment and Lexa’s joy, she’s wearing her favorite black jeans. She tops the outfit off with brown suede oxfords.

Clarke reappears moments later holding her purse and sporting a smile. “Ready,” she says and joins Lexa outside. She closes and locks the door and then takes ahold of Lexa’s arm. “Where to?”

“Not yet,” Lexa answers with a smirk. Clarke scrunches her face at Lexa but it makes her chuckle.

Lexa opens Clarke’s door for her and then hops in the car. They both buckle up and then Lexa reaches between her seat to hand Clarke the bag of goodies she brought.

“What’s this?” Clarke asks, opening the bag to peek inside.

“Well since we aren’t getting dinner and it is dinner time, I figured you would be hungry. There’s some sandwiches, fruit, and dessert in there. We can eat when we get there.”  

“So where is it you’re taking me?” Clarke tries again but Lexa shakes her head.

“You’ll see,” Lexa replies, beginning the trip to their destination.

“So mysterious, Miss Woods,” Clarke says as she fishes a grape out the bag and plops it into her mouth. She laughs when she sees Lexa staring at her. “Eyes on the road.”

They speed along the winding streets with the sun setting behind them. The traffic is light for a Saturday night and Lexa enjoys the drive, ignoring Clarke as she tries (and fails) to guess where they’re going. Twenty minutes later, Lexa turns into the emptying parking lot of their destination and pulls into an empty parking spot near the entrance.

An aging tubby security guard makes his way over to the car, food crumbs in his beard. He tugs at his belt and brushes off his shirt before leaning against Lexa’s car door. “Museum’s closed for the night, miss,” he says as Lexa rolls down her window expectantly.

“Good evening, sir. I actually have the museum to myself for a few hours tonight,” Lexa replies calmly and the security guard scratches his beard, crumbs falling onto the doorframe of the car. Lexa pretends not to notice.

“Is that so? How’d you pull that off?” the security guard chuckles lightly.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks confused from the passenger seat but Lexa puts her hand on Clarke’s own to tell her it’s okay.

 “I have a good friend in high places,” Lexa responds.

“Well this friend sounds pretty useful,” the guard alludes.

“He is,” Lexa says and her lips twitch.

“What’s your name?” he asks her with narrowed eyes and feigned boredom. Lexa raises an amused eyebrow at the game he is playing.

“Lexa,” she responds.  

“Ahh, Lexa Woods,” he says. “You bring me something, Lexa Woods?” His face is serious but his eyes are eager as they crinkle around the edges.

Lexa reaches over to the bag in Clarke’s lap. Clarke’s looking utterly perplexed but Lexa keeps her face stoic. “Here you are, George,” she says, handing him a white paper bag.

He unrolls it slowly and then gives Lexa a toothy grin. “Mmm, that’s my girl. Just what I was waiting for. Good to see you, kiddo. You have until eight and then I’ll have to close up, okay?”

Lexa grins happily and nods. “That’s fine. Thanks so much for this, George.” She replies and gets out the car. She walks over to Clarke’s side and opens her door.  

“Oh tell Ada I said she’s an angel. These muffins take me to heaven!” George calls over his shoulder as he slowly makes his way up the steps to the entrance, digging a greedy hand into the bag of muffins. “Let’s go!”

Lexa laughs and takes her bag from Clarke’s hand, then offers the blonde her arm like a true gentlewoman.

“Who--What is going on?” Clarke stammers, looking between Lexa, George, and the museum in front of her.

“Surprise!” Lexa says excitedly and leads Clarke up the grand stone steps of the Art Museum of Polis. “You said you loved art and I’m sure you’ve been here before but not like this. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves. You can see any exhibit you want. George will show us around and tell you anything you want to know. He’s your very own walking art encyclopedia.”

Clarke’s speechless and she gapes at Lexa with these adorable lost puppy eyes that make Lexa want to kiss her. Lexa’s proud of herself. She steers Clarke inside where George is waiting, powdered sugar on his fingertips and all over his bead. He wipes his hands clean on his blue uniform pants, the white smudges in stark contrast to the dark color.

“You must be Clarke,” he says, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Clarke nods dumbly and shakes his hand. Lexa laughs at her.

“Doesn’t say much does she?” George declares to Lexa, glancing at Clarke wearily. “But she sure is pretty.”

“I’m sure she’ll have many questions for you once the shock wears off. Right, Clarke?” Lexa asks brightly.

“Well for starters, how did you pull this off?” Clarke asks once she’s found her voice again. “I knew you’re rich, Lexa but not rent-out-a-museum-for-the-whole-night rich,” Clarke says. “It’s nice to meet you, George. Lex, do you know him?” Clarke has many questions but Lexa expected she would.

George and Lexa chuckle and share a look. “I didn’t pay for this. George has known me since I was a child. My parents used to bring me here often and he’s a family friend. He’s doing me a favor by showing us around after hours. A huge one.”

“As I told you on the phone, anything for you, Lexa. You’re family. Now come on. Let me show you around. We have two hours. Where would you like to go first, Clarke? 18th Century European Art? Roman, Greek and Byzantine statutes?”

“All of it,” Clarke answers breathlessly.

* * *

 

**Clarke’s POV**

George shows them around all the current exhibits and collections. Everything from African sculpting to American Contemporary photography. Clarke adores them all but not as much as Lexa for pulling this off. Her heart grows fonder for her with each stolen glance and a tiny smile. They snack on fruit and the sandwiches Lexa brought in the cafeteria; George busying himself with his duties to give them space. Clarke rests her hand on top of Lexa’s while she eats, giving into the need to constantly touch her and to assure her she’s having a good time.

After two hours, George tells them it’s time to go and makes Lexa promise she will come visit him and his wife soon. Lexa promises she will and gives the man a hug before leaving.

“Did you enjoy the museum, Clarke?” Lexa asks once they’re back in the car and on the road again.

“I loved it, Lexa,” Clarke answers honestly.

“Well it’s not over yet,” Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke raises her eyebrows. “Another surprise?”

“Well not quite. You’ll see.”

 

Lexa pulls up to her home and opens Clarke’s car door for her. It’s the end of the night and Clarke’s sure she knows what’s coming so she’s been touchy the whole car ride. Lexa hasn’t said anything but Clarke can see she’s flushed by the time they get to the door.

“Why don’t you make yourself at home in the kitchen. I’ll be with you in a second,” Lexa says cryptically but Clarke goes to take a seat on one of the bar stools and waits for Lexa to return. She isn’t gone long and when she comes back she has taken off her sweater and is holding two champagne glasses.

Lexa goes opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of champagne, probably left over from the party the week before, and a container of orange juice.

“Mimosas? That’s more of a brunch thing isn’t it?” Clarke jokes.

“It is,” Lexa says and hands Clarke her mimosa. Then she busies herself in the kitchen, rummaging the cupboards and the fridge once more.

“What are you up to, Lexa?” Clarke asks suspiciously, sipping her mimosa. She thought they were skipping dinner and going straight to dessert but she’s curious to find out what else Lexa has planned.

“I’m making you breakfast,” Lexa says casually, cracking two eggs into a bowl and stirring in pancake mix. Clarke tries not to gawk but fails. “Like I should have done for you the morning after the party,” Lexa finishes, her voice softer, more vulnerable.

Clarke’s expression softens and she can practically feel Lexa making herself at home in her heart. “When did you become such a romantic?” she asks with a smile. “You’re supposed to be a player.”

“I don’t want to be that person with you,” Lexa confesses and turns around to pour the pancake mix into the skillet. “Almost done.”

Clarke knows she’s seeing a side of Lexa that few others have seen and she feels special and honored that Lexa trusts her enough to be vulnerable and completely herself. She watches Lexa cook in silence, a smile never far from her lips.

When she’s finished, Lexa presents her with a stack of pancakes dusted with powdered sugar and cinnamon, two eggs over medium, and a cup of yogurt with granola and fruit. She watches Clarke eagerly, much like Clarke did on Friday at the coffee shop, as Clarke takes a bite out of the pancakes.

“Oh my god, Lex, these pancakes are so good,” Clarke says through a mouthful of syrupy goodness.

Lexa smiles. “Thanks,” she says. “It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“Well she must be an amazing cook,” Clarke says, eating more of the food. She’s starved and the food really is delicious.

“She was,” Lexa responses. Clarke looks at Lexa apologetically but Lexa waves her off. “She died a long time ago. Both of my parents did. It’s just me and Anya now.”

“I thought she was your cousin?”

“She is. I went to live with her and her dad when my parents died,” Lexa explains.

“No wonder you act like sisters with all that bickering. You are,” Clarke responds, lightening the mood a bit.

“Yeah she’s a pain in my ass but I love her,” Lexa says with a tiny grin.

Clarke watches Lexa pour them more mimosas and take a seat on the barstool next to her. The back of Lexa’s hand grazes Clarke’s as she sets her glass down and Clarke seeks out the warmth it brings. She takes Lexa’s hand in her own brushes her thumb over Lexa’s knuckles while she eats. She glances at Lexa, who’s looking so young and happy in this moment. It takes Clarke by surprise that Lexa likes her out of all the people she must have met. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve Lexa’s attention but she’s content with it and doesn’t think it’ll ever get old.

Clarke’s gaze shifts to Lexa’s lips which look as inviting as always. She leans in for the kiss and Lexa doesn’t pull away but she does stop her by speaking.

“Listen Clarke,” she begins, her warm breath tickling Clarke’s nose. And in that moment, Clarke can feel her heart stop because she thought they had something good going here. Sure it started out as a one-time thing that turned into twice and now here they are but, she could have sworn by today’s elaborate date and the way Lexa looks at her that Lexa wanted things to continue. Clarke knows she must look hurt when Lexa quickly cups her face and brushes away the frown lines with her thumb. “I like you,” Lexa states.

“But?” Clarke mumbles.

“No but. I like you and I want to get to know you. I want to know what your favorite kind of food is, what age you were when you learned how to ride a bike, when you had your first kiss. I want to take you to places you’ve never been and keep you warm at night.”

“I like you too, Lexa,” Clarke answers, thrilled and breathless.  

“I also want to take things slow,” Lexa says and it’s the heart of the matter, Clarke knows. Lexa looks hopeful and open and Clarke can’t say no.

“I can do slow,” Clarke answers with a nod. She can tell Lexa must need this; that it may have something to do with why she never dates or with the girl named Costia who Lexa never talks about but who clearly held her heart at one time.

“Really?” Lexa asks.

“Of course, Lexa. We can go as slow as you want,” Clarke confirms and when Lexa grins, Clarke never wants to look away.

Somehow her eyes find Lexa’s lips again. Clarke sees Lexa swallow and then they’re both closing the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a fight for dominance. Clarke wins, or Lexa lets her, and she runs her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip who subsequently grants her permission to deepen the kiss and one of them lets out a moan the first time their tongues touch.

Clarke’s hands wander Lexa’s body on their own, one finding purchase on Lexa’s hip and the other wrapping around the back of Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer. Clarke stands and steps between Lexa’s legs and pushes her body against her, the heat billowing between them like a hot summer breeze. Clarke bites down on Lexa’s bottom lip and the brunette moans deliciously.

“Clarke,” Lexa warns against Clarke’s hungry mouth. “Slow.”

Clarke nods her head against Lexa’s but she doesn’t stop what she’s doing. She soothes Lexa’s bottom lip with her tongue and takes it between her own lips, pulling it and letting it go with a “pop.”

“You’re just so fucking tempting,” Clarke breathes and finally pulls back. She looks into Lexa’s eyes, the green of her irises darker than ever and Clarke knows her eyes must look the same because she can feel a current run through her body with each of Lexa’s soft touches, quiet sighs, and needy moans. “I should go.” It lacks conviction and sounds more like a plea to stay but Clarke has to say it.

“You don’t need to go yet, Lexa begs.”

“If I don’t go now, I won’t be able to keep my promise of going slow,” Clarke cautions.

Lexa nods almost imperceptibly and lets out a sigh. “You’re right. Neither would I. Let me take you home,” she offers but Clarke nicely declines.

“I can call an Uber or blackmail Raven into picking me up. I really did have an amazing time tonight, Lexa. Everything was perfect.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Clarke,” Lexa says humbly and it makes Clarke beam. “I’ll wait with you until your ride comes.”

Clarke nods and calls an Uber because Raven’s phone keeps going to voicemail. Lexa keeps a respectable distance but never takes her eyes off Clarke and it’s hard for Clarke not to do the same. Ten minutes later it’s time for Clarke to go and Lexa walks her to the door.

“Goodnight, Lexa,” Clarke says, holding onto Lexa’s hand.

“Goodnight,” Lexa hums and it sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine. She gives her one more quick kiss before running out to meet her ride.

Taking it slow is going to suck.


	5. Take Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and this chapter gets a little angsty but fear not, this is still a fluffy smut fic ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song=R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys

**Clarke's POV**

_“Oh my God! CLARKE!”_

Clarke hisses and pulls the phone away from her ear. She swears she has temporary hearing loss now. “What the fuck Octavia. It’s…5:39am,” Clarke growls, looking at the clock on her phone before shoving her face deeper into her pillow and pulling the covers over her head.

 _“Clarke, get up and turn on the radio, RIGHT NOW!”_ Octavia yells, completely ignoring Clarke’s protest.

After a few seconds, Octavia can tell that Clarke’s still half-asleep and isn’t likely to move anytime soon so she holds her phone up to her car radio and cranks up the volume. The first single from their album blasts throughout the car and hopefully into Clarke’s sleepy head.

_And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways_

_So in case I'm mistaken, I_

_Just wanna hear you say you got me baby_

_Are you mine?_

(Octavia’s sick guitar solo)

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space_

_In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be_

_And satisfaction feels_

_like a distant memory_

_And I can't help myself, all I_

_Wanna hear her say is are you mine?_

 

The sleep-induced haze clouding Clarke’s mind instantly clears. Her eyes shoot open and she’s off the bed in seconds. “Holy shit! Is that our song!?”

_“YES!”_

“On the radio!?”

 _“YES! ON THE RADIO!”_ Octavia screams into the phone and Clarke screams with her, jumping up and down on her bed, all thoughts of sleep suddenly forgotten.

It has finally happened. Their band has gone mainstream. No more early morning shifts at the cafe, no more playing at children’s birthday parties. Skaikru has finally made it and Clarke can tell this is only the beginning. They are going to be stars. Clarke can feel it with every fiber of her being and it has everything to do with a certain dreamy brunette.

“Oh my God,” Clarke says, her hand coming up to partially cover her gaping mouth. “We actually did it.”

 _“We fucking did it, Clarke and we’re going to celebrating tonight. Grounders? 8 pm?”_ Octavia says breathlessly.

“Hell yes. I’ll be there.”

_“Awesome. I have to call Raven.”_

“Definitely, but Octavia?”

_“Yea?”_

“What the hell are you doing listening to the radio this early in the morning?”

_“Oh you know…leaving Lincoln’s place. We hooked up last night and again this morning. I was going to go home to get ready for work but now that we’re famous I guess I can quit.”_

Clarke laughs. “Lincoln the new guy you’ve been seeing?”

 _“Yep. The one and only_. _I might actually invite him to the bar tonight if it’s cool with you and Raven.”_

“Fine by me. Maybe I’ll invite Lexa and Raven can bring Anya?”

_“Sounds like a party. So you and Lexa?”_

“Yea I don’t know what to call us but there’s something there and we’re both willing to explore it.”

_“Sounds gay.”_

“Octavia!”

 _“I’m just saying,”_ Octavia defends laughing. _“Anyway, I’ll see you tonight, Clarke.”_

As soon as she hangs up the phone with Octavia, Clarke calls Lexa. This was as much Lexa’s doing as it was the band’s and Clarke wants to thank her for changing her life. Lexa gave Skaikru a shot when no one else would and it got them where they are today. Lexa answers after the third ring.

 _“Clarke? Is everything okay?”_ Lexa asks groggily, her voice thick from sleep.

“Lexa, our song, Skaikru’s song, is on the radio! You did this! You made this happen and I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me!?” Clarke practically screams, elatedly pacing around her room. She hears Lexa shift around in her bed and assumes she’s sitting up.

 _“They’ve played it already? I only released a demo to a couple radio stations yesterday,”_ Lexa responds with a yawn.

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me! They’re playing it!” Clarke exclaims with excitement.

 _“I was going to tell you the next time I saw you but you beat me to it. I’m happy for you, Clarke_.” Clarke can hear the smile in Lexa’s voice and she’s smiling back. _“Any celebratory plans?”_ Lexa asks.

“Yes. Octavia and I were thinking that we could all go to Grounders tonight to celebrate; drinks on the band,” Clarke says brightly. “Obviously you’re invited.”

“ _Am I? Well if you’d like me there, I’ll be there, Clarke,_ ” Lexa responds, her voice light.

“Great! So I’ll see you later night?” Clarke asks, excited to see Lexa. It had only been a week since she last saw her but it feels like a lifetime ago.  

“ _I’ll see you tonight, Clarke.”_

* * *

Clarke arrives at Grounders, a popular dive bar with a tiny dancefloor and back patio, at 8 pm. She’s the first one there and snags a large table for the group to occupy. A bartender named Mya comes by and takes Clarke’s drink order while she waits. She’s been thrilled about the radio playing her song all day. She even called her mom who she hasn’t talked to in a while to tell her. Abby Griffin wanted Clarke to become a doctor like her but Clarke’s love of music shaped her career path early on. Being a singer has always been something she’s wanted to do and now the dream is finally coming to fruition. Their song is an I-told-you-so to her mom who finally told Clarke she was proud of her. Her dad was always supportive of her music but when he died, Abby pushed med-school harder than ever. But Clarke pushed back and despite the endless list of shitty jobs and rejections, she’s finally come out on top like her dad always said she would. She just wishes he was here to see it.

“Clarke!” Raven calls out to her, jogging over with a smile on her face. Clarke stands and embraces her. “Our fucking song was playing on the radio this morning!” Raven yells to the entire bar, turning a few curious heads.

“I know!” Clarke exclaims and hugs her friend again.  

“Drinks on me tonight, Griffin.”

“No drinks on, me.” Clarke counters with a grin.  

“No drinks on _me_ ,” Octavia says, walking up behind them. She greets them with a group hug and sits at the table  Clarke’s managed to snag. “What are you drinking, Clarke?”

“Vodka cranberry,” Clarke answers, taking a seat across from Octavia.

“That’s disgusting. Let’s get a pitcher of something while we wait for everyone else to get here,” Octavia suggests.

“Who else is coming besides Lexa and Anya?” Raven asks, knowing that Anya would be carpooling with Lexa, at least to the bar, and if she’s lucky, Raven would be taking her home.

“Well, since everyone else invited their boos, I invited mine,” Octavia says definitively. Clarke raises her brow and Raven rolls her eyes. The waitress walks over again and Octavia orders them a pitcher of pomegranate margarita.

 “Do tell us about the new hunk of meat. Have you seen him yet, Clarke? He’s basically a WWE wrestler.”

“He’s definitely hot…and great in bed,” Octavia says with a sly grin and the girls laugh in unison. “What about you and Lexa?” Octavia looks at Clarke.

“What about me and Lexa?” Clarke asks, cheeks coloring.

“Oh come on. Don’t be coy. I know you guys went on a date last Saturday. Anya told me all about it,” Raven reveals, despite Clarke having kept that information to herself. She didn’t want them teasing her about liking Lexa like all the rest of the girls in Polis but the cat’s out of the bag now.

“Seriously?” Octavia asks, containing a smirk. “Where did you guys go?”

“To the museum,” Clarke responds.

“To the art museum, _after hours_. They had the whole place to themselves! Can you believe that? Anya’s not nearly as creative,” Raven adds.

“Well shit, Lexa must really like you,” Octavia states and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Or, Clarke has the best puss--”

“Okay! Enough of that. Where’s Lexa and Anya anyway?” Clarke interrupts Raven before she can finish, her face redder than ever. Raven really has no filter and it’s part of what Clarke loves about her but it’s also embarrassing.

And just on cue, Anya and Lexa walk into the bar like a damn power couple, dressed similarly and checking their phones like day-traders. Clarke assumes it has something to do with Skaikru's song release. Anya looks up and spots Raven first. Smiling, she makes her way over to the table and kisses Raven on the cheek. Lexa follows suit, looking fine as fuck in her aviators (despite the time of day), skinny jeans, and leather jacket.

“Hi,” Lexa says to no one in particular, raising her sunglasses to her head which conveniently keeps her hair out of her face. She looks at Clarke brightly, emerald eyes gleaming from the artificial light overhead and it leaves Clarke speechless.

“Hi,” Raven imitates Lexa with a low breathy voice and Octavia erupts in laughter. To Clarke’s surprise, Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes at Raven. Something tells her they might become good friends.

Lexa takes a seat next to Clarke and Anya does the same with Raven, leaving Octavia as the third wheel for the time being but she doesn’t seem to mind--at least since Lincoln’s scheduled to make an appearance.

“What are you drinking?” Lexa asks Clarke, looking down at her glass filled with red-colored juice.

“Pomegranate margarita,” Clarke answers. “Octavia ordered a pitcher but if you want something else there’s a bartender walking around.”

Lexa smiles. “I think I’ll pass on the sweets for now,” she says, licking her bottom lip and Clarke nearly chokes on her drink, causing Octavia and Raven to erupt in laughter again. Even Anya appears entertained, raising an interested eyebrow at the pair. It’s undeniable that Lexa has charm.

Lexa and Anya end up ordering drinks: Lexa ordering a tequila sour and Anya ordering a gin and tonic. The girls chat about Skaikru’s newly released single, the possibility of releasing another song from the album next month, and royalties. It’s all business but over drinks it seems like a casual conversation, one that Clarke, Raven, and Octavia are all too eager to have.

Lincoln walks in when they’re on their second round of drinks and by now Octavia is tipsy and greets him with a bold kiss on the lips. Clarke and Raven hoot and cheers and Anya and Lexa watch them amusedly.

Clarke keeps an eye on Lexa all night, unable to look away for long without being drawn back in by a quiet laugh or lingering glance. Everything about Lexa is just intoxicating and the margarita definitely doesn’t help. Clarke watches how Lexa sweeps her fingers through her hair every now and again, or how she trails a long slim finger over the rim of her glass, gathering droplets of condensation and tequila with the pad of her finger. When she brings her finger to her mouth to taste it, Clarke literally forgets to breathe.

“You’re staring,” Lexa mocks, not looking at her. It’s reminiscent of what Clarke said during their first encounter and Clarke picks up on it.

“Am I? Must be the tequila,” Clarke whispers back with a smirk. Lexa mirrors her, amused by Clarke’s comment and Clarke wants to kiss the smirk right off her smug face.

She rests a hand on Lexa’s leg under the table, the warmth pleasant to the touch. Lexa subtly covers Clarke’s hand with her own, rubbing her index finger through Clarke’s fingers every now and again. Clarke doesn’t even know what everyone at the table is talking about anymore. She’s completely focused on Lexa’s movements and the strangely arousing feeling it gives her. It gives her an idea. 

“Excuse me. I’m not feeling well,” Clarke states, standing abruptly with her hand over her mouth as if she’s going to vomit. She half walks, half runs straight to the bathroom without a look back, though she doesn’t have to see her to know Lexa’s quickly following.

“Clarke?” Lexa knocks on the door, sounding concerned. “Are you okay?”

Clarke opens the door and pulls Lexa inside, locking the bathroom door and gently pushing Lexa against it. Clarke smirks wickedly and Lexa looks at her at first with confusion but then intrigue.

“Did you just fake--”

But before Lexa can finish Clarke’s closing the gap between them and kissing Lexa heatedly. She can’t get enough of Lexa’s lips and slowly Lexa’s hands grab onto Clarke’s waist pulling their bodies together. Clarke positions her leg in between Lexa’s legs and rocks her body into her, causing the brunette to release a surprised gasp. The sound is riveting and so damn hot.

“I needed an excuse to get you alone,” Clarke says between kisses.

Lexa chuckles and then slides her tongue against Clarke’s own and Clarke can’t help but moan at the sound and feel of it. It’s as if Lexa’s filling the entire room with her presence and it presses down on Clarke from all sides, overpowering her. Each kiss steals Clarke’s breath away but each sigh and smile blows air back into her lungs. The cycle is never-ending and Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You never need an excuse, Clarke,” Lexa says thickly, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down Clarke’s neck and over her clavicle.

One of Lexa’s hands finds Clarke’s breast and she palms it greedily, prompting Clarke to inhale sharply and throw her head back. Lexa pulls Clarke closer and trails her fingers under Clarke’s shirt, forming goosebumps along Clarke’s stomach. Lexa tightens her hold on Clarke when there’s a loud banging on the bathroom door. They’re both drawn out of the daze they’re in, slightly startled.

“Saving grace, huh?” Clarke says, clearing her throat and straightening out her shirt.

“I’d say so. This isn’t exactly taking it slow,” Lexa responds.

“Seems like we’re having a little trouble following that rule,” Clarke says. She smiles warmly and places one last kiss on Lexa’s lips before she opens the door. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t feeling well,” Clarke provides as an excuse to the person waiting in line. The girl shrugs and pushes past her and Lexa, slamming the door behind her.

Lexa and Clarke exchange glances before heading back toward their friends. The bar has gotten considerably more crowded and Clarke can barely see their table through all the bodies. Lexa motions for her to go on while she makes a beeline for the bar. Clarke straightens the black wide-brimmed hat she’s wearing so as not to seem too disheveled and walks back to her seat. She receives looks of concern from Lincoln and Anya but Raven’s eying her suspiciously and Octavia’s missing, presumably also at the bar.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lincoln asks, handing her a water.

“I’m fine. I just had a little too much to drink.” Clarke smiles and takes the water from him.

“Good thing you had Lexa to help you through it,” Raven mumbles, hiding a smile with her hand, and Clarke scowls at her.

“Well maybe hold off on drinking for the rest of the night,” Anya suggests, seemingly oblivious. “Where’s Lexa?”

“I think she went to the bar,” Clarke says, looking around.

Clarke glances in the direction she last saw Lexa and spots her easily in the crowd, her beauty unmatched by the rest of the people in the bar. Lexa’s talking to a woman who looks about the same age as her and Lexa’s looking rather peeved. Clarke immediately heads their way, despite the little voice in the back of her mind telling her to stay put. Anya calls after her but she ignores her.

“Lexa?” Clarke says once she has made her way to the front of the bar. She looks between Lexa and the woman who is looking slightly out of place for a dive bar.

“Clarke,” Lexa greets her rather curtly and it takes Clarke aback but she doesn’t dwell on it.  

“Ah you must be Clarke Griffin, lead singer of Skaikru,” the woman says brightly, her smile sly and unsettling.

“I am…and you are?” Clarke questions, sounding less polite than she probably should. Something about this woman rubs her the wrong way.

“I’m Nancy Gray, celebrity columnist and editor of Polis Today magazine,” Nancy says proudly and sticks out her hand for Clarke to shake. “I was just telling Lexa how much I’m looking forward to sitting down with the band for an interview one of these days.”

“You want to interview us?” Clarke asks surprised.

“Yes and particularly you,” Nancy responds.

“And as I’ve told you before, Skaikru isn’t doing interviews yet,” Lexa says uncharacteristically dry and her expression unreadable.

Clarke places her hand on Lexa’s forearm, both to ground herself and sooth whatever about Nancy is bothering her. But when she does Lexa quickly pulls away from the touch and Clarke can’t mask the hurt look in her eyes fast enough before Nancy catches on.

Nancy’s brow creases and Clarke can practically see the wheels turning in her head, connecting the dots. Her eyes eventually widen in understand and Clarke knows what’s coming. “Are you here _together_?” Nancy probes, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

 _Damn reporters_ , Clarke thinks to herself. This could be bad. Clarke doesn’t know how to answer the question since her and Lexa haven’t exactly discussed what’s going on between them but the date they went on and the way Lexa always looks at her, reveals there is at least _something_ going on and Nancy’s probative character has picked up on it.

“Nancy, don’t,” Lexa says, her tone a little threatening and Clarke swallows thickly. She’s never heard Lexa sound like this before. 

The lack of denial has Nancy giddy. “You are!” she exclaims.

Then she’s suddenly pulling out her phone, possibly to snap a picture of Clarke and Lexa for the magazine. But Lexa swats Nancy’s phone out of her hands before the flash can even go off and Clarke jumps between them an instant later, shocked.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouts.

Nancy’s phone clatters to the floor and its owner is staring at Lexa with wide-eyes—half fearful and intrigued. If Nancy didn’t have a story before she has one now. Clarke can practically read the headline now: _Woods turns violent when suspected of dating Clarke Griffin_

“Doesn’t bullshitting for a living get tiring? How can you even call yourself a reporter? There’s absolutely  _nothing_ fucking going on between me and Clarke. Trikru Records is celebrating the release of Skaikru’s new single. The whole band and my sound producer is here. Maybe if you’d paid attention more and gossiped less, you’d know that,” Lexa scoffs, her voice carrying over the crowd.

Nancy raises her hands in submission and slowly picks her phone up from the ground. “Whatever you say, Lexa,” she responds in feigned defeat although Clarke suspects she’s not going to let this go.

Clearly there’s some shared history between Nancy and Lexa but Clarke doesn’t dare ask about it now. She just wants to get Lexa away from Nancy before things can escalate any more.

“Come on, Lexa. Let’s just go back to the table,” Clarke pleads but she doesn’t take hold of Lexa’s arm this time. She keeps her distance.

To say Clarke isn’t hurt by what Lexa just said would be a lie. She’s hurt. And frankly, shocked. But this time she knows better than to let it show. She doesn’t want to add any fuel to the fire by confirming Nancy’s suspicions. Sure she and Lexa aren’t “official,” whatever the hell that means, but they definitely don’t have the typical artist-producer relationship. Or do they? She’s known from the beginning that Lexa has a knack for attracting beautiful women who fall helplessly under her spell. Is Clarke one of these foolish girls? Could sleeping with Lexa be clouding her judgment? After all, she did sign to a record label that had zero artists and no experience. The more she thinks about it, the more is sounds plausible. 

Lexa stares Nancy down but eventually does follow Clarke back to the table; much to Clarke’s relief. The bomb’s defused for now and yet Clarke feels like a new one has just been planted between her and Lexa and she doesn’t know which wire to cut. She understands why Lexa would downplay her relationship with Clarke--even understands feigning no relationship at all--but it still hurts. It just does. It’s like Lexa is choosing her image and the record label over Clarke and if the roles were reversed, Clarke’s not sure she would do the same. 

“Where are the drinks?” Raven asks, clearly drunk by the way she’s hanging off the chair and staring at them through heavy-lidded eyes.

Lexa ignores her, clearly in a mood and Clarke wonders idly if it is partly due to the alcohol as well as Nancy’s discovery.

“What’s happened?” Anya asks, sensing a change between the two women in front of her. She knows Lexa better than anyone and the look on Lexa’s face must be betraying her animosity.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Lexa says lowly, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of her seat as if she’s getting ready to go.

“What happened?” Anya looks to Clarke for an explanation since Lexa won’t give her one.  

“We ran into a tabloid reporter, Nancy Gray,” Clarke says, catching the attention of Raven and Octavia despite their drunken states. “She knows about me and Lexa,” Clarke finishes and she can see everyone’s faces fall.

“She knows nothing,” Lexa defends quickly, looking at Clarke for the first time since their makeout session in the bathroom. It’s brief but so many unspoken words are exchanged in that moment. There’s a flash of recognition and a subtle softening of Lexa’s features that says _‘I’m sorry,’_ but Clarke drops her gaze without a second thought.

“I’m going to go,” Clarke announces. “I’ll see you all at the studio for our next recording. Goodnight,” Clarke says, her voice sounding foreign in her ears—strangely formal and dull. It’s tends to take on this quality when she begins to shut down and run on autopilot. It’s what’s best if she’s going to make it home without blurting out how selfish and afraid Lexa is for not telling Nancy the truth. Or how hurt she feels because Lexa is the first good thing that has happened to her in years.  

“Let me take you home,” Lexa offers quickly but Clarke shakes her head.

“No, I’d rather walk. I don’t live far,” Clarke says dismissively. She says goodbye to her friends, who look like they want to protest but don’t, and tells Lincoln it was nice to meet him. Then she’s storming out the bar in a huff, not daring to look back.

The cold night air is calming as it fills her lungs and soothes the heat of anger blooming in her heart. Although her walk home will be long, she welcomes it, wishing to clear her head before she goes to sleep. But at the moment, she can practically feel Lexa on her heels and a part of her is screaming to stop and just talk this out but it’s dampened by how offended she’s feeling and a sudden tiredness seeping into her bones.

“Clarke wait!” Lexa eventually calls and Clarke’s halfway down the block before she gives in, spinning around with vice and staring Lexa down; eyes piercing and heart racing.

“What?” Clarke questions darkly.

“Just let me explain,” Lexa starts.

“Explain what? Why you lied to Nancy? Or do you actually believe what you said?” Clarke accuses bitterly.

“I lied,” Lexa says without hesitation and it does help Clarke to hear her say it. “You know there’s something between us. I know you can feel it and so can I,” Lexa responds opening and closing her hand as if to stop herself from reaching out.  

“Then why deny it, Lexa?” Clarke asks although she knows the answer.

“I was just trying to protect you and the band,” Lexa says. _Wrong answer._

“No you weren’t. You were protecting you and Trikru Records from bad press. That’s not the same thing,” Clarke replies.

Lexa opens her mouth to protest but stops herself, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She begins again. “You’re right. I’m sorry,” Lexa all but whispers. She says it so sincerely that Clarke feels the weight of it hanging over them and knows it’s true. How could she not?  

“I know you are. But I don’t understand what’s so wrong about us being together. Anya’s with Raven,” Clarke points out.  

“Anya isn’t in the spotlight like I am. Anya isn’t the face of Triku Records. She doesn't have the reputation that I do. Any relationship I have with someone will be scrutinized and warped to sell newspapers,” Lexa says. She takes a deep breath and continues. “I’m not ready for the press and the media drama that comes with everyone knowing about us. I want us to have a _normal_ relationship for as long as possible,” Lexa finally says.

Clarke appreciates Lexa’s honesty, and expects it at this point, but she can sense Lexa isn’t telling her everything. There’s something else bothering Lexa. There’s another reason why she doesn’t want the press to find out about them, but Clarke doesn’t think now is the time to press her on it. It has started to drizzle and it’s getting later by the minute. Clarke wonders whether walking home is such a good idea. Maybe she should just let Lexa give her a ride home. But she’s had enough for the night and decides against it.

“Please say something,” Lexa prompts after a while. She looks so young, sad, and _fearful_ that Clarke’s heart aches to take Lexa in her arms and soothe away the worry. Clarke knows Lexa overreacted back at the bar and is sorry for doing so but she doesn’t know whether Lexa would make the same decision again if given the chance. That's the unsettlingly part. What if Lexa never wants anyone finding out about them? The thought is gut retching because what does that say about Clarke? Is she not good enough for her?

“I’m going home, Lex. I’ll see you tomorrow,” is all Clarke says.

Lexa nods her head in understanding, but doesn't say anything. There's nothing to say. So instead, she watches Clarke walk away from her, the space growing between them with each passing step and each unspoken word.


	6. Take Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa make up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm terrible at updating on a schedule, my apologies. But, this is my favorite chapter and it's nice and long. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Song for this chapter= Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko

**Clarke’s POV**

Water sprays from overhead and slides down Clarke’s skin like raindrops on a windowpane, cleaning the debris cluttering her pores and washing away the day’s grime. Soap suds pool at her feet and circle the drain while thoughts of Lexa do the same in her head. Nothing new there. Thoughts of Lexa are never far away.

Clarke keeps going back to that night at the bar; the look on Lexa’s face when Nancy asked if something was going on between the two of them, the harsh words she spoke in response, her voice biting and distant. She had never seen that side of Lexa before and didn’t even know it existed until now. Although she can’t say she’s that surprised because there’s no way Lexa has gotten where she is today by being spineless. Still, Clarke misses the side of Lexa reserved especially for Clarke—the softer and kinder version. Defensive Lexa is a force to be reckoned with and Clarke prays the day never comes when she is in front of the brunette’s blade.

Clarke continues to try and piece together the enigma that is Lexa Woods long after the water in the shower has lost its warmth. She should call her. It’s been three days without either of them speaking or seeing one another.

Clarke had expected to at least see Lexa at the photoshoot for the band’s album cover yesterday but she wasn’t there. Anya was sent in her stead and gave Clarke some half-hearted excuse for her cousin’s absence. Clarke suspects Lexa was simply avoiding her.

Obviously, they are at an impasse and someone has to make the first move lest the stalemate is never broken and neither of them want that. It appears Clarke will have to do it, though she’s a little surprised she has to considering that she isn’t the one who threw a tantrum at the bar. 

Clarke sits in her towel on her bed and glances at her phone. She has new texts but none of them are from a certain brunette and her chest clenches in her chest. Why won’t Lexa just reach out to her? Had she done something to upset her?

Clarke scrolls through her contacts and stops when she gets to Lexa’s name.  She takes a deep breath and just as she is about to dial, her phone vibrates and lights up, showing an incoming calling from “Lexa.” Butterflies circle around her stomach and Clarke pushes answer almost immediately.

“Lexa?” she sounds breathy but calmer than she expected.

_“Clarke.”_

“Hi,” Clarke says.

“ _Hi.”_

Awkward Silence.

“Lexa?”

 _“Clarke, can I see you? I--uh--we need to talk_ ,” Lexa blurts out from the other end of the phone, sounding very much like a nervous teenage boy on his first date.

Clarke almost laughs. _Almost_. She pauses before answering, mulling over the offer and playing hard to get when secretly she’s been grumpily waiting for Lexa to reach out to her all week. Three days without Lexa is like three days with sunshine. Depressing.

“Yes we do,” she finally says. “I can come over. How about 9 o’clock?”

 _“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll see you then…thanks,”_ Lexa responds and then hangs up after a beat.

Clarke wonders how this is going to go and how she should act. Should she play it cool and seem unaffected by Lexa’s distantness or should she instantly forgive and forget? It’s not as if Lexa did something terrible. She was just uncharacteristically _guarded and defensive_ at the bar. It’s as if Clarke got to the end of a long hallway only to find the exit suddenly walled off when a ten-inch thick steel fire door slams down in front of her. But where’s the fire?

She’s going to need a glass of wine to take the edge off—maybe two—before she sees Lexa.

* * *

**Lexa’s POV**

Lexa sits on her bench with her chest resting on her knees and her arms folded across her legs. She looks out the large framed window in front of her, admiring the view. A vast mountainside stretches into the distance dotted with green pine and yellow birch trees, waves of yellowing grass, and thickets of pink and yellow wildflowers. It’s about seven at night and the setting sun casts an orange glow over the mountaintops, making it picturesque.  

Clarke is on her mind. How could she not be? Clarke had a pull to her. She was a bee and Clarke the honey though twice as sweet.

It has been a couple days since the incident and so far Lexa’s given Clarke her space. Skaikru had a photo shoot yesterday and Lexa avoided the whole ordeal. She tells herself it was for Clarke’s sake but really, Lexa’s own insecurities prevented her from confronting the blonde. _Love is weakness._ Titus said that to her shortly after Costia died in a terrible attempt at comfort. He said it would be the only way to get rid of the pain and that people like Lexa, albeit destined for greatness, are also destined to be alone.

But Lexa doesn’t want to be alone. She wants Clarke.

So against better judgment (as Titus would put it) Lexa decides to invite Clarke over in the hopes of explaining herself because she certainly has some explaining to do. She had been cold, harsh, and explosive all in the same breath Monday night at Grounders but beneath her foreboding exterior she is really just scared and she thinks Clarke knows that. Fear is the most vicious demon. It burrows down low, bringing everything else to the surface to cover it. At the bar, it was anger.  But Clarke is smart and had seen the real culprit. This time Lexa will tell her _why_.

 

Lexa loses track of time and the doorbell rings twice before she even registers what time it is. Lexa briskly raises from her seat, glances at her droopy appearance in the mirror, and then goes to greet Clarke at the door.

Clarke’s standing there looking as beautiful as ever, even if she is wearing casual attire. The night has gotten cool and Clarke wraps her jacket around herself tighter, waiting for Lexa to make the first move.

“Hi,” Lexa says a little excited. She’s really missed the blonde these last few days. Seeing her takes an edge off. 

“Hi,” Clarke says evenly. Clarke’s brow creases when Lexa doesn’t immediately invite her.

“Come.” Lexa gestures for them to remain outside and she leads Clarke around to the back of the house, her black vans padding along the grassy stone path with familiarity. She loves it out here and she thinks Clarke will too. Lexa’s wearing a sleeveless shirt without a jacket and the wind bites at her skin leaving goosebumps along her arms but she doesn’t mind. She’s warm under Clarke’s gaze.

Clarke follows her, hair swept to one side and eyes glowing in the moonlight as they come to a halt. Clarke’s a sight to see. But even under the cover of night, Lexa can sense her cautiousness. It’s in the way Clarke holds herself and folds her arms over her chest —a defense mechanism in case Lexa says the wrong thing. It’s likely subconscious but it makes Lexa more nervous than she already is because this _has_ to go right. She doesn’t want to lose Clarke. The pressure has her heart beating like she’s stolen something. Really, it’s Clarke who is the thief.  

“Thanks for meeting me,” Lexa says shakily and she curses herself for sounding so affected. She steels her expression out of habit. She motions to the stone bench overlooking the view of the mountains and Clarke takes a seat. The path they took leads through a garden with the bench Clarke occupies in its center. The flowers are growing dull as the season changes but it’s still lovely. Lexa remains standing, hands folded behind her back as she begins to slowly pace back and forth in front of Clarke like a scolding parent though her intention is anything but. On the contrary, Lexa feels like she’s the one in need of a good scolding. 

“Sure,” Clarke responds, keeping her expression neutral though slightly inquisitive. She doesn’t give anything away but she seems open to whatever Lexa has to say so she takes a deep breath and begins.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says, stopping abruptly. The words are barely above a whisper but they ring true. “I should have consulted with you before deciding not to tell Nancy about us. You have as much a say in it as I do.” Clarke nods slowly, prompting Lexa to continue. “There _is_ something between us and I denied it. I didn’t exactly tell you why.”

“I know. So what is the real reason, Lexa? You claimed it out of protection: to protect me, to protect the band, to protect the record label, but those aren’t the only reasons.

“No,” Lexa agrees.

“I know how hard it’ll be…being with you and being in the public’s eye. I know what people might assume about me and the band if they knew about us or even Raven and Anya for that matter. It looks like we slept our way to the top,” Clarke says almost in one breath like she’s been holding it in since she got here. Lexa nods solemnly in agreement. “But Lexa, I know you did it to protect _yourself_. I’m not naïve,” Clarke huffs and she stares at Lexa, daring her to disagree.

“I know you aren’t,” Lexa says quickly, shaking her head, eyes fiercely shining through the dark.   

“Do you trust me?” Clarke says, looking Lexa dead in the face.

It’s unexpected and feels like a trick question but Lexa answers anyway, no hesitation. “Yes.”

Clarke softens her expression and gives a nearly imperceptible nod—the kind Lexa gives all the time. “Then tell me what you’re afraid of because I know you’re afraid. I could see it, _feel_ _it_ , at the bar.”

Lexa’s mouth goes dry and she swallows thickly, not expecting Clarke to have read her like an open book. Is she really that transparent? No one has been able to crack Lexa’s armor like Clarke has and she’s done in the span of a few weeks. Clarke’s diligently chipping away at the hardened exterior and stealing glimpses into Lexa’s soul. There are dangerous waters. Only one other person had the ability to tear down her walls like Clarke has and she died, leaving Lexa, and a loyal Anya, to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Lexa’s not strong enough to go through that again.

Clarke watches Lexa inquisitively as if she sees the fight Lexa’s having with herself. She eventually stands and approaches Lexa like one does a wounded animal. She gently takes Lexa’s hands in her own and rubs them for warmth and comfort. Lexa searches Clarke’s face for any sign of hesitancy but there’s none.

“It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke says gently.

And the tears build rapidly of their own accord before Lexa even has time to blink them away. Clarke cups her cheek with a warm palm and Lexa closes her eyes, leaning into the gentle touch. A single tear falls but Clarke doesn’t say anything. She just brushes it away with the pad of her thumb.

Lexa steady's herself and then lets the words spill from her lips. “I’m afraid that if people know about us, it’ll make this real,” she says, opening her eyes to see confusion written plainly across Clarke’s face. “It’ll mean that I’ve moved on,” Lexa clarifies, dropping her head in shame.

There. She’s said it. Being with Clarke, having people outside their little circle of friends know about them, would mean Lexa’s let Costia go; that she’s moved on to another. And Lexa, though ready, still fears the thought of it. She fears the thought of losing Costia all over again if she lets her go and gives herself fully to Clarke. But her heart hasn’t given her much choice in the matter. Everything about the blonde is captivating and forces Lexa more and more out of her shell with each passing day. She’s falling for her without even trying and it’s exhilarating and petrifying all at once. 

Clarke lets out a deep sigh as if she’s been holding her breath and then she does something Lexa wasn’t expecting. She hugs her. Tightly. It’s saying “it’s okay” and “I’m here for you. I’ve got you” without using words. Lexa stiffens at first, surprised by the sudden contact and half expecting Clarke to laugh at how silly her fears are, but her rational brain shuts off and Lexa’s melting into waiting arms and feeling all the stress that has built up from the prior three days instantly evaporate under Clarke’s embrace. Lexa hugs her back and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of fresh laundry and a summer night, despite the cold air around them. She sighs in relief that Clarke seems to understand or at least except it.

Lexa’s never told Clarke about Costia. She doesn’t know where to begin. If Clarke senses anything, it’s that Costia meant an awful lot to her and now she’s gone. It’s the truth, to an extent, and it’s good enough for now.

“You don’t have to feel guilty, Lexa,’ Clarke says after a while. Lexa bits her lip, looking off into the distance. A shiver runs through her when a gust of wind breezes by them. Clarke rubs Lexa’s exposed arms to dispel the goosebumps. “Let’s go inside,” Clarke whispers into her ear and then takes her hand and leads them back into the house.

When they get inside, the lights are off, save for a few lit candles, their flames dancing along the walls to a silent beat. They go to Lexa’s bedroom where Clarke deposits Lexa on the bench before disappearing. Lexa doesn’t move but she absentmindedly wonders where Clarke’s going. The rummaging in the kitchen alerts her. She is pleased to find Clarke holding a glass of water in one hand and two open beer bottles in another.

“I figured you could use a drink,” Clarke explains.

Lexa resists the urge to smirk. She really is predicable. Clarke takes a seat, her legs brushing against Lexa’s when she hands her one of the beers. Lexa wants nothing more than to take Clarke in her arms but she senses their conversation is not over yet, just rehoused.

Lexa takes a long swig of Blue Moon and sets it down on the window’s ledge.

“Thank you for coming,” Lexa says rather sheepishly, still cautious of Clarke’s response.  So far she hasn’t ended it so that’s a good sign.

“Thank you for opening up to me,” Clarke responds in kind, a small smile appearing on the corner of her lips and Lexa mimics her. “So what’s the story with you and Nancy?”

Lexa laughs because she should have known Clarke picked up on that as well. The blonde was intuitive as fuck. “The same story pretty girls in Polis and I share. I slept with her one night and was gone by the morning. No note. No text.” Lexa shrugs and drinks more of her beer. “She hates me, obviously.”

Clarke shakes her head but not condescendingly. “Figures. I almost forgot you were so _charming_ ,” Clarke says sarcastically. “You aren’t that way with me,” Clarke says seriously as if it’s something she’s been trying to understand since that first time in the studio. And Clarke’s right. Lexa isn’t the asshole playgirl the world knows when she’s with Clarke because in actuality, she isn’t that person at all.  

“No, I’m not,” Lexa agrees.

“Why?”

Lexa sighs. Tonight’s just full of self-revelation. “How much time do you have? This could take all night,” Lexa jokes.

“I’m serious, Lexa,” Clarke says lightly. She places a hand on Lexa’s knee to encourage her to speak. It works.

“You’re special, Clarke. You have a beautiful soul. You know how to make hard decisions and do it gladly if it means benefiting the people you love. You’re a fighter and you never give up. Do you know how many people have dreamed of being where you are today but got discouraged by the first “no” they received? I’m sure you’ve given up more than most to get here and it’s commendable. On top of that: you’re stunning. Your smile gives me butterflies. Your laugh is my favorite song.  You make me want to be a better person. I--”

“Lexa,” Clarke cuts her off, her eyes wide and possibly brimming with tears. The blonde’s speechless and Lexa hopes it’s in a good way.

When Clarke smiles, a truly genuine and happy smile, Lexa’s heart flutters and before she second guesses herself, she crashes her lips into Clarke’s and urgently tugs Clarke into her. Her hands are bruisingly tight against the blonde’s skin but neither complain. Lexa needs more than she can get and Clarke whimpers in surprise when Lexa passionately kisses her, her hands holding onto Clarke’s face and her lips sucking and pecking at Clarke’s own in desperation.

“I’m sorry…I’ve been so…guarded,” Lexa whispers between kisses.

And Clarke nods and holds her close, kissing away the regret. When they’re both panting for air, Clarke presses their faces together and holds Lexa to hers, breathing in her essence as if it’s fleeting and nuzzling their noses together. Lexa brushes her lips against Clarke’s again, slower this time, and their lips fall into place like pieces of a puzzle. When Lexa pulls back Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and brushes back the dark strands of hair that have fallen into her face. She traces the lines of Lexa’s jaw with her index finger, and then trails over her kiss-swollen, parted lips. Lexa studies her in awe.

“I think you’re special too, Lexa,” Clarke responds. “You do dangerous things to me. I think I--” Clarke stops herself, blushing and Lexa quirks her brow at her.

When it’s clear Clarke isn’t going to finish, Lexa suggests something. “Can I take you somewhere?” Lexa asks. She doesn’t want the night to end. In contrary, she wishes it was eternal.  

“Right now?” Clarke asks surprised and excited.

“Yes now,” Lexa responds brightly.  A pleading, rare smile splits across her face and she does her best “puppy eyes.”

“Well I can’t say no when you’re looking at me like that!” Clarke exclaims.

Lexa winks. “I know.”

Clarke scoffs and swats at Lexa’s arm playfully, and Lexa thinks she’s happy to see a bit of the old Lexa again. Lexa’s happy too.

 

Lexa tells Clarke where they’re going this time. It’s a small jazz club on the west side with an open mic night on Thursday and as it so happens, it’s Thursday.

They snag an awesome parking spot in front of the venue. It’s a dark looking place, a little hole in the wall really. The brick on the outside is painted black like a nightclub and a blue neon sign flickers overhead flashing “TonDC Piano Bar.”

Clarke seems intrigued and Lexa sighs contently. It’s been a while since she’s been here and she expects to see some familiar faces. She hopes Clarke enjoys this though she suspects that she will. Lexa opens Clarke’s car door and ushers her toward the entrance. A burly man outside gives Lexa a toothy grin and claps his hands excitedly as they walk up.

“Well if it isn’t our little star! Welcome back, Heda!” he says happily and extends his arms for a warm welcome.

Lexa hugs him tightly, happy to find he still works there. “I haven’t forgotten about you, old man. How are you Ryder?”

Ryder laughs because they’re the same age but it’s a little game they play. “I’m not as old as you but I’m well. How have you been? Who’s the friend?” Ryder asks, glancing at Clarke warily as if he’s a dad meeting his daughter’s crush for the first time.

“This is Clarke, a new artist at my studio…and my special someone,” Lexa says and flashes Clarke a shy smile. Clarke’s cheeks blossom red and she drops her gaze but smiles brightly in approval.

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” Ryder says and holds out his hand. They shake hands and Clarke does a little curtsey and winks at him. He erupts in laughter and Lexa looks at her incredulously, grinning. “I like this one, Lexa!” he beams brightly. “Does she have a sister?”

“No, Ryder,” Lexa scolds.

“Damn. Well, I hope you’re performing tonight. You haven’t blessed us with that voice of yours in a while,” Ryder gives away.

Clarke stares at Lexa, clearly surprised. “You? You sing?” Clarke manages to get out.

Lexa laughs. “Well, I am a music producer. So yes, I know a little something about music and performing.”

“Will you sing for me?” Clarke pleads.

“If you’re good,” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear and the blonde blushes again.

 

_Clarke’s POV_

They get inside and the place is packed. It smells faintly of cigarettes, booze, and cologne but it has a homey feel to it that Clarke likes. They find a table in the front near the stage and order a round of drinks. A boy, not more than fifteen or sixteen, is playing piano and singing an original composition while the crowd looks on.

“What is it that Ryder called you? Heda? What does that mean?” Clarke asks. She’s fairly certain it isn’t English.  

“Yes, heda means commander in Trigedasleng. It’s the native language of Polis,” Lexa tells her.

“You speak Trigedasleng?” Clarke as incredulously.

“Yes my mother was half Trikru, a small Native American clan here, and spoke the language at home. My father was terrible at it but I learned rather quickly from my mother,” Lexa answers. “This bar is owned by the Trikru.”

“You are full of surprises Lexa Woods. So you named Trikru Records after the Trikru clan?”

“Yes.” Lexa smiles and takes a sip of her drink. The boy on the stage finishes and she politely claps along with the rest of the crowd. He was off pitch at certain points but was otherwise pretty good, especially for a kid.

 The host for the night comes back to the stage, clapping for the young man who just finished his performance and then he looks around at his audience, smiling.

“Are we having a good time tonight?!” he says loudly and waits for cheers. “We have time for one more person to share with us before the open mic ends and our house band play their set for the rest of the evening. Do I have any takers? Come on, don’t be shy!”

The room is quiet and people look around for someone to bravely volunteer. Lexa sits still and Clarke nudges her roughly in the side.

“Ow!” Lexa says, half joking.

“Don’t make me drag you up there,” Clarke threatens.

“No, no way!” Lexa hisses but Clarke raises her hand before Lexa can say more.

“Lexa, or should I say _Heda_ will give it a go!” Clarke exclaims excitedly and the announcer’s face truly lights up then.

“The Commander’s here! Folks this is a real treat. Someone near and dear to our hearts here at TonDC is in the house! We call her the commander because she commands the stage!”

Clarke is trying and failing not to fall out of the chair laughing at Lexa’s expression.

“Do it for me, pleeassse,” Clarke says sweetly and Lexa rolls her eyes and huffs. But she gets up and the whole place starts cheering.

“Come on up here, Lexa!” the host says. He grips Lexa’s arm in greeting and pats her shoulder. He gestures for her to take a seat on the chair and brings over the mic stand.

 _A cappella. Interesting._ Clarke thinks as she watches Lexa get situated. Lexa brushes the lint off her velvet blazer and fidgets with the hem, clearly nervous, but Clarke catches her eye and smiles encouragingly. And when she begins, everything falls in the background and it feels like Clarke is suddenly the only person in the room and Lexa is expertly serenading her. She can feel Lexa’s presence fill and command the room with her voice alone and it’s the most beautiful thing Clarke’s ever heard.

Lexa’s is a truly amazing creature and continues to amaze Clarke every time they’re together. Clarke’s drawn to Lexa’s perfectly shaped lips forming the words to the song and her long dexterous fingers gripping the microphone. Clarke can’t take her eyes off her.

The song fits the moment to a tee and Clarke can’t help but wonder if the song was specially written for her.

 

_Thursday nights, I like, seeing you under the stars’ light_

_Through the fire, as bright._

_Wanna know what your love feels like._

_I can see, you’re real smart. World class piece of art._

_I can see you in the dark, all we have to do is start._

_I just want to tell you that you’re really, pretty girl._

_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world._

_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_

_I just wanna tell you that your really, pretty girl._

_[…]_

_Wait, let me in, I want to show you the shape I’m in. [x4]_

_I just want to tell you that you’re really, pretty girl._

_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world._

_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_

_I just wanna tell you that your really, pretty girl._

 

Everyone applauds boisterously and Lexa blushes under the spotlight. She bows her head in thanks then winks at Clarke who’s now hot and bothered by the bridge that Lexa so subtly sang over and over again. She’ll let Lexa in all right. Anytime she wants. Over and over. Hell, she’ll do it tonight, goddammit.

Lexa smoothly takes a seat at their table and drinks a big swig of water. Her face is flushed from performing and she looks brilliant.

“What did you think?” Lexa probes, her eyes sparkling.

“I think you’re the real star at this table,” Clarke praises. “Was that song about me?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Lexa shrugs casually.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Woods?” Clarke murmurs.  

“Maybe,” Lexa responds and she’s smirking deviously. “Is it working, Ms. Griffin?”

Clarke swallows thickly and can hardly control herself. She grabs Lexa’s arm and pulls her close, enjoying the way Lexa’s breath hitches.

“Take me home,” Clarke husks into Lexa’s ear. Lexa gulps and Clarke is picturing all the things she wants to be doing to her right now and the sounds Lexa will make when she does. So much for dry panties. “ _Now_.”


	7. Take Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up right where they left off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Idk what happened but enjoy!

**Clarke’s POV**

“Clarke, we’re supposed to be taking it slow, remember?” Lexa states breathlessly, although there’s no hint of seriousness in her tone. In fact, she’s the one pulling Clarke closer with covetous hands, desperately trying to eliminate the distance between them and forcing their bodies to become one.

“Lexa, shut up,” Clarke replies into the crook of Lexa’s neck. “I’ve waited long enough.”

She silences Lexa with a sharp nip at the soft flesh of Lexa’s neck and Lexa gasps in response and tightens her hands around Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke’s hands greedily travel the expanse of Lexa’s body, over tight jeans and soft curves before slipping into Lexa’s open blazer. She runs her hands up Lexa’s clothed stomach and feels her muscles ripple under her palms as she explores the expanse of covered skin. She’ll never get used to how sexy Lexa is. Clarke quickly slides the blazer off Lexa’s shoulders and then Lexa does the same with Clarke’s beige trench coat, still cold from the outside air.

The need to touch Lexa is stronger than any other feeling and Clarke pushes, admittedly roughly, against Lexa’s body, guiding the two of them down the hallway and toward Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke kicks her shoes off along the way and barely manages not to trip over them in her exploits. They laugh together as they try to avoid the hazardous path with closed eyes and inseparable lips. Lexa tastes like coming home and Clarke can’t get enough of it. She’s been starved of the comfort for too long, even if it has only been two weeks. Clarke’s stomach tangles at the thought of finally being able to touch Lexa in the way she’s dreamt these past weeks and she hopes Lexa feels the same.

Clarke yanks off her shirt and Lexa does the same with her own. By the time they get to the bedroom, they’re only wearing pants and bras. Clarke pushes Lexa onto the bed and gazes down at her hungrily. The lights are off in the room but the door to the hallway is open and the hall light provides unintended mood-lighting, illuminating the side of Lexa’s face. Clarke studies her in the semi-darkness and takes time to savor the moment. She wants to file this away in the hidden corners of her mind to recall at another time when she wants to remember exactly how Lexa looks at her in this moment. A word comes to mind as explanation that she snuffs out because it can’t be. It’s only been a few weeks. But all signs point otherwise.

Lexa’s chest rises and falls anticipatorily; she’s leaning back on her arms while her long legs dangle over the edge of the bed and her feet lightly scrape against the soft carpet beneath them. She looks up at Clarke in veneration, her mouth slightly parted and hair covering the shadowed part of her face. And yes, Lexa’s eyes are heavy with lust but there is something else there; something swirling just beneath the dark green surface that Clarke daren’t put a name to but that makes her heart skip a beat and steals her breath away.

Lexa mouths a silent “Clarke,” willing the blonde to move and Clarke can do nothing other than comply. She needs her and in more ways than one.  

Clarke steps between Lexa’s parted legs, knocking Lexa’s knees further apart with her own. She sees Lexa swallow and her eyes widen. Clarke slowly pops open the top button of her jeans and slides down the zipper but Lexa grabs her hands before she can finish taking them off. Clarke lets her hands fall to her sides and Lexa yanks down her jeans in one swift motion. Each brush of Lexa’s hands against her skin while she does sets her skin afire.

Clarke brushes her fingers along the rim of her silky blue panties that match her blue bra. She’s acutely aware of Lexa staring at her hungrily and she decides to give her a little show.

Clarke tentatively sways her hips side to side and runs her hands up her stomach and over her bra and Lexa practically drools. Clarke dips her hips and grabs onto Lexa’s hands, guiding them along the inside of her thighs and over her hips. Clarke’s breath catches in her throat when Lexa unexpectedly cups her breasts and squeezes them roughly. Her nipples are already straining against the oppressive fabric, begging to be set free, and Clarke can’t help but whimper at Lexa’s sudden touch. A wave of pleasure travels right to her core which is now painfully throbbing and thoroughly soaked. The things Lexa does to her is sinful.

“I want you more than anything in the world,” Lexa whispers into the dark and it’s said so softly that Clarke nearly misses it.

She looks at Clarke with such sincerity behind her eyes that Clarke’s heart starts to race at the admission and it’s startling. “I want you” is such a powerful statement and the double meaning is consequential. Does Lexa just want her now--her body and her touch? Or does she want everything--the good; the bad; her mind; her heart?

“I want you too,” Clarke says, just as sincerely, letting her gaze linger.  

Then she crashes her lips against Lexa’s and slips her tongue into her waiting mouth, swallowing the soft, surprised moan. She presses her body flush against Lexa’s and the two of them topple onto the bed all the while kissing adamantly. Clarke straddles Lexa’s prone body and tangles her fingers in her soft, luscious hair.

Then Lexa skillfully unhooks Clarke’s bra with a flick of her fingers so her hands can greedily palm Clarke’s supple breasts without the hindrance of fabric and Clarke moans when they do. Lexa sweeps her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples and Clarke has to tighten her grip on Lexa’s shoulders just to keep steady. Lexa’s hands are experts and they rapidly build the pressure tightly coiled in Clarke’s belly. When Lexa’s hands wander to the top of Clarke’s underwear, clearly sensing Clarke’s need, Clarke bits Lexa’s bottom lip in warning. Lexa halts her movement and softly laughs. The sound is _definitely_ Clarke’s favorite thing. Hell, Lexa’s probably her favorite _person_. Three little words float to the surface again but Clarke shoves them back down before they can escape.

“Don’t you want some… _relief_ , baby girl?” Lexa purrs and fuck Clarke loves how sexy Lexa’s voice is in her ear.

“You know I do. But I want you to wait,” Clarke says, her voice rough with want.

But Lexa’s having none of it. She abruptly flips their position so she’s on top and a sneaky knee finds its way between Clarke’s legs. The pressure, although slight, is a welcomed reprieve to the burning ache between Clarke’s legs and she whimpers pitifully upon contact and can’t help but grind into the pressure.

Lexa laughs at her and her juicy lips travel to Clarke’s neck, over her clavicle, and down the valley of her breasts, following the trail of a glistening sweat bead. Every inch of skin Lexa’s tongue caresses tingles. Clarke’s breath hitches when Lexa’s mouth finds purchase on her left nipple and she lets out a low moan, draping an arm lazily around Lexa’s back and holding her close.

“Fuck that feels so good,” Clarke says dreamily and Lexa smiles, moving to Clarke’s other breast.

While she does, Clarke tugs on the top of Lexa’s pants and pushes them down and off her legs so the brunette is only in her bra and underwear. It’s then that Clarke notices Lexa is wearing a simple black padded bra in place of her usual sports bra. Her hands curiously slip into the bra cups and squeeze Lexa’s perky breasts. They both sigh contentedly.

“No sports bra today?” Clarke wonders aloud while Lexa continues to lavish her breasts with her mouth.

“All dirty,” Lexa murmurs in response and Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa nips at the pink nipples in front of her and Clarke moans louder this time and desperately grinds against Lexa’s leg again.   _Dammit_. “Don’t you like it?” Lexa asks.  

“Well…is it even…yours?” Clarke asks between moans as the pressure builds higher.

“Doubt it,” Lexa answers honestly and Clarke feels a twinge of jealously that she isn’t sure is warranted. It’s not like they’ve set boundaries. Lexa might have seen the flash of hurt across Clarke's face because she quickly adds: “It’s been here for a while. You’ve been the only girl on my mind for a while now, Clarke.”  

It’s what Clarke wanted to hear even though it feels possessive but Lexa doesn’t seem to mind as she kisses Clarke again, deeper this time, her tongue caressing her own and her teeth scraping against her bottom lip which sends shivers down her spine.

She’s getting closer to her peak, especially since Lexa’s leg continues to rub against her in the perfect way, and Clarke needs to gain control over the situation again if she doesn’t want to spoil the fun. So she flips them back to their original position so she’s on top. It catches Lexa off guard and it gives Clarke time to clear her head. _Better_.

“Take this off,” Clarke demands, snapping Lexa’s bra straps and Lexa obliges, chucking the garment to the floor. “No more wearing random girls’ bras,” Clarke scolds but the implications of her statement are not lost on either of them. “Just mine, if you must,” she adds lightly.

“Yes, prisa,” Lexa responds, her lips twitching to hide the smirk.   

Clarke swallows and nods before going back to play with Lexa’s now exposed boobs. She takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue around the nub before letting it go with a pop. Lexa groans and drags her short fingernails against Clarke’s bare skin. “What does prisa mean?”

“Princess,” Lexa answers immediately.

Her eyes are closed and she’s breathing heavily as Clarke switches to Lexa’s neglected nipple. Clarke shakes her head amusedly at the term. Of course it means princess and Clarke secretly loves the pet name.

She impulsively cups Lexa through her underwear and isn’t surprised to find a damp patch under her fingers. She confidently presses into it and just like that Lexa moans and arches her back, needy and ready. Clarke presses her thumb against Lexa’s clit, circling it once so as not to give her too much relief. She leans down so her mouth is next to Lexa’s ear and bites the lobe and licks the outer rim before saying: “Tonight, on that stage, you may have been the Commander, but right now, I’m in charge. Got that, _prisa_?” 

Lexa moans succulently in response and her nails dig further into Clarke’s skin and Clarke’s happy to find that Lexa’s gotten even wetter.

“Good.”

Tonight, Clarke wants to be in charge. She wants to show Lexa she can handle whatever she throws her way and that she’s not afraid. She wants to show Lexa’s that she’s in good hands and that Clarke will take care of her. She’s proud of Lexa for opening up to her and she sees this as an opportunity for her to reward her.

Clarke keeps one hand firm but immobile between Lexa’s legs while she sucks and licks on Lexa’s nipples, giving them tons of attention. By now Lexa’s panting and whimpering and her hips are bucking desperately against Clarke’s torturously still palm.

“Clarke,” Lexa begs. “Please.”

Her voice is ragged with want and her breathing is even shakier. The way she says Clarke’s name is addictive and Clarke takes pity on her. She slips her hand underneath the fabric of Lexa’s underwear and through a great deal of slippery wetness. When she finds Lexa’s clit she’s rewarded with a strangled moan and the sound is so intoxicating Clarke needs to hear it again.

She draws circles on Lexa’s clit causing the girl’s grip to tighten around Clarke’s forearm and a harsh “fuck” to tumble from her lips. Clarke takes the bud between her forefinger and middle finger, letting it glide between them like a marble and that’s when Lexa’s eyes slam shut and her legs come up to circle around Clarke’s hips.

“Fuck, Clarke. Please!”

And hot damn Clarke is loving this. The way Lexa’s holding her close, saying her name, and begging for more. She’s waited long enough. Clarke tugs the underwear down Lexa’s long legs so she can see all of her and Lexa is beautiful as always.

Clarke settles back on top and Lexa’s legs rewrap themselves around Clarke’s waist like a safety belt. Clarke’s hand is between Lexa’s legs again and as soon as the blonde presses two fingers into Lexa, the brunette lets out a protracted moan. At the same time, Clarke feels Lexa’s fingers burry inside her knuckle deep. Clarke’s taken off guard and cries out, though she’s surely wet enough to handle Lexa’s fingers. Clarke has to steady herself against Lexa’s shoulder with her free hand and she closes her eyes, letting herself adjust to the stretch and the _need_ inside her that has just intensified tenfold in an instant.

“Are you okay?” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s skin and Clarke nods in assurance.

That’s all Lexa needed to hear for her to begin moving her fingers inside Clarke who clings to her neck, moaning in time with each plunge of long slender fingers. Clarke moves her hand as well, coaxing Lexa to release in time with the girl’s thrusts so they’re a give and take seesaw. Clarke presses incessantly against the spongey wall at the end of her fingertips, which causes Lexa’s legs to shake and her eyes to water in pure pleasure.

Meanwhile, Lexa continuously brings her fingers all the way out and slams them back in again a moment later, letting the heel of her hand press deliciously against Clarke’s clit. It feels so damn good that Clarke struggles not to lose track of what she’s doing because Lexa’s fingers are distracting. She screams when Lexa hits a particularly sensitive spot deep inside and can feel herself pulse around Lexa’s fingers in response.

They stay like that, concurrently rocking into each other, for several minutes while their sounds grow louder and fill the room faster than air—a melody of high pitched moans.

Clarke’s already dangerously close to orgasm and she can barely keep rhythm as Lexa adeptly guides her closer and closer to the edge with each beckoning call of her fingers.

Her senses are overwhelmed. All she can hear is Lexa panting and moaning like a damn pornstar although she knows none of it is fake. All Clarke can see when she manages to open her eyes, is Lexa relentlessly grinding on her fingers, and _hard_ , which are buried to the knuckles and _drenched_ ; Lexa’s own hand pumps diligently between Clarke’s parted and trembling legs, providing a spectacular view. Clarke can taste the salty sweat on Lexa’s shoulder that she’s biting into in a useless attempt to ground herself and stifle scream after scream. And finally, Clarke’s skin; it’s ablaze and her blood runs wild, carrying her pending release throughout her pent-up body.

Obviously, Clarke can’t think straight and she certainly can’t _breathe_. Lexa looks practically angelic under her; the way her back arches off the bed like she’s sprouting wings, her head pressing against Clarke’s shoulder like a prayer. Lexa’s open-mouthed moans warm Clarke’s collarbone. Her legs tremble and her free hand grips Clarke’s lower back like a lifebuoy keeping her afloat. Lexa has to be leaving a bruise she’s holding onto her so tightly and Clarke couldn’t care less. Clarke’s being pulled down under right with her. Lexa is undeniably gorgeous like this and Clarke very well might be falling in love with her. 

Oops.

It’s the sudden harsh moaning and jerking of hips that alerts Clarke to Lexa’s oncoming orgasm. Lexa’s tightly clenching and pulsating around Clarke’s fingers and she watches Lexa fall apart under her in awe: her furrowed brow, tightly closes eyes, trembling parted lips. And Clarke can’t help but hit her peak at the feel and sight of it all and come completely undone.

They’re both falling fast into that sweet abyss shuddering and swearing like death awaits. But Lexa’s sinfully exquisite in this moment and Clarke’s happily drowning in it so if this isn’t heaven what is?

When the last quake has left her body and she’s entirely spent, Clarke collapses onto Lexa’s trembling frame, slightly lightheaded and seeing stars. She listens to Lexa’s breathing even out while the brunette holds her close and sweeps the sweaty hair clinging to her neck off to the side. Lexa gently rubs the back of Clarke's neck with her thumb and hums the tune of a familiar song. It’s so intimate and sweet. Clarke could fall asleep like this.

When she can, Clarke raises her head to look into Lexa’s curious and waiting eyes. “Only you can satiate me. And I don’t just mean the sex,” Clarke says bravely and Lexa nods in agreement. “It’s frightening,” she continues. 

“I’m scared too,” Lexa reveals just as quietly. “You mean a lot to me and it’s been years since I felt like this.”

A warm feeling spreads throughout Clarke and she feels wanted and special. Lexa slips a hand into the curls of Clarke’s hair and pulls her into a tender kiss and Clarke sighs contently against Lexa’s lips.

“Rest,” Lexa says, reaching for the covers and pulling them down so they can climb in.

Lexa lays on her back and Clarke tucks herself into the fold of Lexa’s arm and holds her closely, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Lexa’s skin while she drifts to sleep.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa whispers.

“Goodnight, Lexa,” Clarke responds as sleep claims her.   

* * *

**Lexa’s POV**

_She can hear the sirens in the distance, blaring angrily into the night. Lexa doesn’t think much of it. Costia’s running late, of all nights, and she’s growing annoyed. She just wishes that for once her girlfriend would be on time. She had to make this reservation a month in advance and the least Costia could do is send a quick text._

_Lexa stares at her phone for the hundredth time that night. Nothing. The waiter walks by the table again, looking sympathetic and holding another glass of wine._

_“On the house,” he says with a sympathetic smile and Lexa thanks him._

_“She’ll be here,” Lexa assures herself more than the waiter._

_“Of course, ma’am. Are you sure you don’t want to order an appetizer at least?”_

_“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you,” Lexa says dismissively, taking a long sip of her wine._

_She brushes away invisible wrinkles in her blazer and tucks her hair behind her ears. It isn’t like Costia to be this late and Lexa’s telling herself not to get worried but she’s been sitting here for the better part of half-an-hour with no word from her girlfriend. Lexa puts her hand into her pocket, making sure it’s still there, but of course it is. It’s been in her pocket all month and on her mind all year._

_She’s supposed to give it to the waiter during dinner while she’s on a “bathroom break.” She had made sure to call the restaurant ahead of time to tell the waiter and the chef her plan. She planned everything to the tee and it’s going to be perfect… if only Costia would show up!_

_After an hour, Lexa begins to panic. Something’s wrong. She can feel it. Her heart clenches painfully in fear and she calls Costia for the fifth time but her phone just keeps going to voicemail. She’s about to try calling her again when she gets an incoming call and it isn’t from her girlfriend or from a number she recognizes. Usually she ignores unknown numbers but something tells to answer this time._

_“Hello?_

_“Hi, is this Lexa Woods?” the woman on the other end asks calmly._

_“Yes, it is. Who is this?”_

_“My name is Melissa Harris and I’m calling from Polis General Hospital on behalf of Costia Forester. Ms. Woods, I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”_

_By time Lexa gets to the hospital she’s too late. She finds Costia laying in that cold barren room, white walls closing in on her as she realizes life as she knows it has just been blown to hell. Lexa stares at the beautiful woman before her, still and pale, and collapses in a heap on the title floor, surrounded by guilt. When she opens her mouth to scream, nothing comes out._

 

Lexa wakes with a start, covered in sweat and trembling. She angrily wipes the budding tears from her eyes and tries to calm her breathing. It’s been a while since she’s relived this nightmare and she isn’t sure why it resurfaced now. Regardless, the pain is there as usual.

The memory of the last time she saw Costia is fresh as if it happened just yesterday and the picture always seems to overbear all the others. It makes her sick. The image of smooth brown skin dotted with freckles and blood, a wild mane of curly black hair covered in soot and oil, and lidded honey colored eyes that she’ll never see again stays plastered to her retinas and she can’t get it to go away.

She pulls the covers off her legs and rubs her fingers through her hair. Her stomach churns miserably and her heart is racing. She turns on the bedside light and looks at the nightstand next to her. She opens the top drawer and sees it immediately. She carefully grabs the black box inside the drawer and holds it in her palm. It feels heavier than usual. The box creaks when she flips it open and Clarke stirs.

“Lexa?” Clarke says sleepily, rolling onto her side to look at Lexa with drowsy eyes. They widen the instant she sees what Lexa’s holding. “Woah. What—Lexa, listen.”

Lexa holds up her hand to silence her. “It was for her,” she says reassuringly. “I’ve kept it all these years.”

Clarke is quiet and they sit like that for a few moments; Lexa studying the box and Clarke studying her.

“What happened?” Clarke speaks up gingerly. “Talk to me.”

“The recording studio was her idea.” Lexa begins with a steadying breath. “She always loved music and she had a beautiful voice. Much like yours. And we agreed to open the recording studio together. I got a loan from the bank, we rented out the space, I found an investor, and then everything just took off from there.” Lexa says. She stays quiet for a while, seemingly lost in thought.

“But?” Clarke anticipates, knowing the story doesn’t end there.

“But then she died.”

“Oh Lexa--”

“Don’t.”

Lexa brushes her finger against the sparkling diamond ring inside its case and takes a deep breath. She hasn’t told anyone this. Even Anya only knows bits and pieces of what happened.

“It was November 2nd, her birthday. And I had everything ready. I got to the restaurant early. The staff knew the plan and I had the chef make a special cupcake, red velvet--her favorite--and they were going to bring it out with the ring inside. There was going to be sparklers and champagne. I was so nervous I could barely sit still. She was running late as usual. The police told me she was speeding…it was raining that night and they said she was trying to send a text message when the truck struck her car head-on…”

Lexa’s voice is shaking. She’s trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. Clarke instantly grabs her hand and holds it firmly, squeezing in reassurance and it provides a measure of comfort, enough for her to continue.  

“I’ve never felt like I was going to faint and burst at the same time. It was terrible.” Lexa’s choking back tears and so is Clarke but she continues. “I didn’t get to propose. She was a block from the restaurant when it happened. I could hear the sirens and at the time I didn’t think anything of it until I got the call. I was a block away the whole time. I could have been there…I could have held her hand…I could have done something!”

Lexa’s sobbing and she feels so small. She spent years asking herself why this happened and how she could have stopped it but she knows there’s no answer for her and that’s the worst part. It’s the hardest to accept.

“Shh. Lexa, it’s ok. You don’t have to continue, ok? That’s enough,” Clarke tells her, stroking her hair and squeezing her hand.

But Lexa shakes her head ignoring her. She has to get this out. It’s been plaguing her and she doesn’t want the memory looming over her life anymore. She wants to share this with Clarke because she doesn’t want there to be anything between them and right now Costia feels like a brick wall standing in the way of true happiness. Lexa needs to face her demons so she can start fresh and give her all to Clarke. She deserves that, at least.

“I wasn’t there, Clarke. I didn’t get the chance to tell her how much I loved her or how much I wanted her to be my wife.”

“Lexa, listen to me,” Clarke says, pulling Lexa’s chin up and cupping her face tenderly in her warm palms. “Even though you weren’t with her, she knew how much you loved her. She knew, Lexa and that’s what matters.”

Clarke’s looking at her like her life’s mission is to make Lexa see the truth in her words, like she’d do anything to take the pain away. Clarke gently rubs her thumbs underneath Lexa’s eyes, catching stray tears. And in that moment, Lexa senses the start of something she hasn’t had in years. She feels it.

“I can’t bring myself to get rid of this,” Lexa deflects, referring to the ring in her hand.

Clarke sighs and nods in understanding. She holds out her hand and Lexa hesitantly drops it into Clarke’s waiting palm. She reaches over Lexa and slowly places it back in the drawer.

“One day,” Clarke says.

Clarke coaxes her to lay back on the bed and strokes her hair affectionately. Lexa feels both relief and pain but sleep is at the forefront of her mind. She’s drained physically and emotionally. She snuggles in close and rests her head against Clarke’s chest.

“I lost someone I loved too,” Clarke says after some time. She looks at the covers beneath her, avoiding Lexa’s gaze. “He had been cheating on me, and I knew, but I was young and stupid and I thought he’d stop. But he didn’t and I eventually confronted him. When I did, he got …violent,” Clarke admits quietly.

“Clarke.”

Lexa sits up suddenly, her heart racing in concern for Clarke and anger directed toward the idiot Clarke is referring to. He’s lucky he isn’t here. Lexa doesn’t know what to say but she hopes her expression conveys all the necessaries.

“It’s okay,” Clarke says, sensing her distress. “He’s long gone, but I thought I’d never get over the pain,” she says.

“How did you?” Lexa asks, truly looking for the answer.  

“By finding something twice as strong to overcome it. Love. My friends and my family were my support system and they were there for me when I needed them the most.”

“Anya has always been there for me,” Lexa replies in understanding.

“And now you have me,” Clarke says, flashing a shy smile. “I’m here too.”

“Thank you, Clarke. _Really_.”

“No need to thank me, Lexa,” Clarke says. “Now let’s go back to sleep. It’s like 4 am,” she jokes lightly.

Lexa smiles and nods. She opens her arms for Clarke to snuggle in. She glances at Clarke’s lips, wanting to feel them again. Clarke closes the distance, a faint smirk on her lips. It’s a brief kiss but it conveys more than words. Lexa drifts off to sleep shortly afterward.

 

**Clarke’s POV**

Clarke waits for Lexa to fall asleep and whispers into the dark: “I could love you. I think I already do.”


	8. Take Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! So sorry this took so long but enjoy the feels!  
> For extra feels, read while listening to "Electric" by Alina Baraz (she's featured in practically every chapter of this story but I can't help it!)

Clarke spent a lot of time in her room when she was younger. It was her little sanctuary from the evils of the world. When she was in her room, she could be whoever she wanted and didn’t have to worry about pleasing anyone. There were no expectations, no arguments, or responsibilities. And because it was _hers_ and no one else’s, she took it upon herself to decorate her space as she saw fit. When she was younger, this meant drawing on the walls with crayons or smudging hand prints above her bed in green and red paint. Needless to say, this did not make her parents happy. In fact,  her dad was the one to finally cave and had to convince her mom to let her be after a long, heated discussion. As she got older, she switched from the three dollar paints to more expensive watercolors to paint landscapes and even sketched nudes in graphite when she felt compelled. Her walls slowly became murals and a progressive collage of her life. Her room became more than a place to sleep and hide out, but rather, an art studio. Looking around at it now, she can’t help but smile and feel a warm feeling spread throughout her heart.  

This is the first time Lexa has spent the night at her place—in her room—and it feels right to have her in here. She’s an addition to the space that fits so well with everything it stands for and how it makes her feel: safe, calm, and like she can do anything in the world. The warm feeling grows.

They’re lying in Clarke’s normal-sized bed compared to Lexa’s obnoxious, but heavenly, king, and snuggling under wrinkled sheets that smell like Tide and sex. They haven’t moved from their spot in hours and Jake is softly purring at their feet, his chubby body snugly curled around itself and his bushy tail thumping against the covers. (He avoided the sex and is now back for the quiet cuddling). They’ve been in the bed all day, spending time getting to know each other’s bodies and minds.

“Admit it,” Clarke pushes again. She’s resting her head on her hand, elbow propped up on the bed and her body leaning into Lexa’s.

“No.” Lexa is not playing this game.

“Oh come on, Lex, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s adorable.” Lexa scrunches her nose at that and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “Just admit that you’re a bottom,” Clarke says with a laugh when she notices Lexa blushing.

“Just because I let you top me _once,_ doesn’t mean I’m a bottom.” Lexa has to keep some dignity here. Not that any is available when Clarke’s around. She brings Lexa to her knees. Literally. 

“Okay it was more like _three_ times and you loved it.”

Lexa growls playfully and grabs Clarke’s hips. She rolls the blonde onto her back and spreads her legs open with a knee.

“Who’s the bottom now?” Lexa husks and Clarke bites her bottom lip, eyes wide and hungry.

Two can play that game. And Lexa doesn’t even give Clarke a chance to respond before settling her hand between Clarke’s legs and finding slick heat waiting for her. Clarke tries not to whimper but fails. Lexa makes her needy. The brunette chuckles and removes her hand and Clarke lets out a frustrated breath of air.

She stares at her incredulously. “Tease.”

“You started it.” Lexa smirks but kisses Clarke tenderly, rubbing her nose against Clarke’s neck which is still flush from their last round. “But maybe…I’m weak for you,” Lexa confesses and that’s as good as it’s going to get.  

Clarke smiles and Lexa’s heart flutters. Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair, massaging her scalp and getting rid of the tangles. It’s incredibly relaxing, intimate, and sweet in a way that’s new for them. The pair have been sharing little moments throughout the morning and Clarke loves how snuggly Lexa is with her, how gentle, and patient she is. Maybe it’s because she finally opened up to Clarke the week prior, or maybe it’s the endless lovemaking, but Clarke adores it – adores _Lexa_.

Telling Clarke about Costia last week lifted a weight off Lexa’s shoulders. It had been her burden to carry for what felt like an eternity but then Clarke came along and Lexa could finally get rid of some of the guilt and pain. She had to. For Clarke. To her credit, Anya tried to get Lexa to talk about it every now and then but to no avail. Something is just different about Clarke that makes Lexa want her to know everything.

Since that night, they have seen each other almost every day. Lexa has taken Clarke to all her favorite places around the city, has told her stories about her childhood and the shenanigans she’d get into with Anya and her friends. She’s told Clarke about her fears and her dreams. She’s confessed how sometimes she just wants to quit, but how she knows she never could because her drive to succeed is so strong. And Clarke sympathizes with that. In turn, Clarke told her about her struggles and her joys, her past, and her hopes for the future.

This past week has clearly been a turning point. They are at that point in their relationship where what they’re doing is no longer a game. It’s real and growing. They’re growing together and slowly becoming each other’s everything.

“If I’m ever going to get work done today--” Lexa starts. She hates saying it and on cue, Clarke doesn’t let her finish.

“Shh.” Clarke shakes her head. She feels Lexa smile against her chest and it’s the second best feeling in the world; second only to Lexa coming undone underneath her. She almost forgets what she is going to say just thinking about it. “Stay with me for a little while longer.” Clarke whispers, her eyes trained on the ceiling above. “Or forever,” she adds in afterthought because a “while longer” sounds much too short for what she wants with Lexa. “I want you all to myself.”

She has said something like this before and means it. A day without Lexa is a day without food. She gets grumpier the longer they are apart. Clarke glances at Lexa who is smiling brilliantly at her. Her smile is so serene Clarke forgets to breathe.

“I’m all yours, Clarke,” Lexa responds sincerely, truly content with her arms wrapped around the blonde beauty, her warmth providing a feeling of being home. Lexa gives her a little squeeze to reassure Clarke of her words, a brief kiss, and then goes back to resting her head on the soft pillow better known as Clarke’s chest. Her breasts really are perfect and did she mention comfortable?

They stay like that for a while; breathing in each other’s scent and tracing patterns on each other’s skin like schoolgirl lovers rather than grown adults but they make each other feel young. It feels like the first time every time, which is why it never grows old.

“I think you should get a manager,” Lexa says into the crook of Clarke’s neck after a while.

“A manager? Why?”

“Because the band’s starting to take off and it’s always good to have someone there who knows the business and can navigate that world.”

“You know the business,” Clarke counters.

“Yes, but I can’t be your manager. It’s a conflict of interest and I’m already stretched thin with the record label,” Lexa answers calmly. “Just think about it. I think you’ll really benefit from it. Eventually, it’ll become a necessity with scheduling all the performance gigs, interviews, photoshoots, collabos...”

“So you think we’ll really have all that one day?” Clarke raises an eyebrow teasingly.

“All that and more.” Lexa doesn’t hesitate. “It can even be someone you know.”

Clarke’s not considering it too much now because she's too happy being lazy in bed with a gorgeous brunette, but that last bit Lexa says gives her pause. Her thoughts wander to her mom, who she hasn’t seen in ages, but whose controlling nature and type-A personality would make her perfect for the job. Clarke wonders how she’s doing, if she still works at the hospital, and if she’s dating anyone. It’s been so long.

“Hey, where did you go just know?”

Lexa startles her out of her thoughts and cups her face with a warm palm.

“Just thinking about how I haven’t seen my mom in a long time,” Clarke responds. “Not since I dropped out of med school.”

“Med school?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Yeah…I was going to be a doctor. But then my dad died, my ex cheated on me, and Raven mentioned starting a band at a party.” Lexa doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry, but Clarke senses her hesitancy. “I don’t regret anything,” she adds quickly. “Best decision of my life.”

Lexa nods slowly, understanding her need for a change.

 “Can I ask you something else?” Lexa asks, taking Clarke in. She reaches up and grazes her thumb across Clarke’s parted lips, sending a shiver down both of their spines.

“Anything,” Clarke breathes, eyes closed.

Lexa’s quiet for a moment, gathering the courage to ask the question that’s been gnawing at her for the last few weeks. Because this – her and Clarke – is crazy, electric, perfect, and terrifying all at once and Lexa can’t help but think she doesn’t deserve this. And more importantly, that she will somehow ruin it and that’s the last thing she wants to do.  

“What is it?” Clarke probes, opening her eyes and watching Lexa carefully, but Lexa’s face is ever unreadable, even after all these weeks of Clarke staring at it.

“What do you see in me?”

It’s a quiet question with such big implications that Clarke doesn’t know where to begin. She sees the vulnerability, the true curiosity, and possibly fear of her answer in Lexa’s big beautiful eyes and Clarke softens her expression tenfold, to one that loving rather than concerned because at first, she didn’t know where Lexa was going with this.

Clarke caresses the side of Lexa’s face ever so softly and breathes in her scent. She’s swallowing this moment whole to keep it inside her forever. She never wants to forget how Lexa looks right now, laying in her sheets and asking Clarke why she _loves_ her. Because she does. She admits it to herself every time she sees Lexa smile or crinkle her nose or laugh at one of Clarke’s terrible jokes or holds her tightly throughout the night or tells her how amazing she is even though Clarke doesn’t believe she’s anything other than ordinary most of the time.

“I see…” _The love of my life. My happily-ever-after…My_ “everything. A stunningly beautiful, strong, powerful woman who is capable of making me feel things I never thought possible. Someone who comforts and understands me, respects me, won’t judge me, and who’s always there for me. I see everything I want and could ask for. When I’m with you, I feel at peace. You have this knack for making me a complete mess,” Clarke laughs breathlessly. “Can’t you see that? If not, I will spend every day making sure you realize what an absolute catch you are, Lexa Woods. Need me to keep going?”

Lexa’s staring at her in awe, tears sprinkling her cheeks, and Clarke can’t help but kiss her.

“Let me show you what I see when I look at you.” Clarke moves her fingers along Lexa’s arm and up to her face. She traces her strong jaw and cheekbones as if committing her face to memory. “Is that okay?”

Lexa can only nod.   

Clarke beams and rolls off the bed to pad over to her desk and grab her sketchbook and a pencil. Lexa watches her with a shy smile, stretching out on the bed, the covers hugging her otherwise naked frame. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed and contently begins moving her pencil across the paper and Lexa stays like that, patiently laying still for Clarke to capture the moment perfectly. Lexa lets the sounds of charcoal against paper lull her back to sleep and Clarke’s words calm and mend her heart.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke murmurs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. A blossoming smile graces her lips and a pink tint royally colors her cheeks.                   

“You’re one to talk,” Lexa responds, slowly opening her arms and smiling tenderly.

Clarke shrugs, her hand never leaving the page. She glances up at Lexa, her muse. “I’m glad I met you,” she whispers, stilling her hand and finding Lexa’s wide eyes.  

Lexa stares at her, studying her face and her bright blue eyes which always seem to see into the depths of her soul without even trying. Lexa swallows the lump in her throat before responding.

“I’m glad I met you too, Clarke,” she says sincerely and motions for Clarke to join her on the bed, which Clarke does, of course, drawing in hand.

Lexa grabs ahold of the sheet of paper and Clarke looks bashful at first.

“It’s…not finished.”

“It’s wonderful, you’re very talented.” Lexa smiles as she sets the drawing on the table and wraps her arms around Clarke snuggly. “So, this is how you see me, Clarke Griffin?”

“That and more,” Clarke whispers. She tucks herself into the warmth of Lexa’s embrace and affectionately nudges her face against her cheek, hiding the blush that’s spreading to the tips of her ears when she thinks about how she could spend the rest of her life like this. 

 

When Titus calls, Clarke immediately knows something’s wrong. Lexa nearly instantly pales after answering the phone.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers concerned.

Lexa swings her legs around so she’s sitting on the edge of the bed and puts her head in her hands.

“Yeah, all right. I’ll take care of it. Okay, I’m on my way. Yes…Fine,” Lexa says and then tosses the phone onto the bed.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Clarke asks worried, sitting up as well and leaning against the headboard.

Lexa’s staring off into space, a hard line across her lips. It can only mean one thing.

“People know, don’t they? About us?” She tries to sound passive but fails.

“Yes,” Lexa says dully—a simple truth.

“Was it Nancy?”

“Yeah,” Lexa sighs. “The calm before the storm,” she mumbles more to herself than Clarke.

“What are we going to do?” Clarke keeps the concern from her voice this time. She is less panicked than she thought she would be at everyone finding out about them and more concerned with how Lexa is going to react. 

“I need to go,” Lexa says, evading Clarke’s question altogether and Clarke’s heart sinks.

“I’m okay with whatever you decide,” Clarke says quickly although she’d rather not lie about their relationship. Not now. Not when they’ve just begun opening up to each other. Not when they’ve just shared the most magical twenty-four hours together.

Lexa swiftly stands and throws her clothes on while Clarke watches silently from the bed. Once she’s dressed, Lexa turns to look at Clarke, her expression unreadable.  

“Everything will be fine, baby,” Lexa says softly and it sounds convincing enough but all Clarke can do is nod and pray that she’s right.

* * *

“You must let her go, it is the only way that her career will be safe!” Titus booms. Lexa stands with her back to him, looking out her office window, trying not to listen, her jaw flexing as she holds her anger in. “Nia is asking questions.”

“Nia has nothing to worry about,” Lexa bites. “And neither do you.”

She turns to face Titus, clearly annoyed. He’s red in the face and huffing like an overworked horse. It’s almost comical. Almost.

“We need to sue her,” Titus says coldly.

“Who, Nancy?” Lexa plays dumb and waves away his suggestion. “What’s done is done. We don’t need the extra press.”

“What she wrote is defamation!” Titus raises his voice again. “We can’t let this stand!”

“What she wrote is the truth, Titus!” Lexa counters, the muscles in her neck straining to control her anger. She knows Titus is just trying to protect her, or maybe just the record label, but she’s done running. Maybe it’s time Polis see a different side of her. The real her.  

 “Clarke’s special and I don’t care if everyone knows,” Lexa says, quieter this time.

And it’s the truth. She doesn’t care if people know. She could see Clarke’s worry earlier and admittedly, the thought crossed her mind to deny everything but that was a moment of weakness and Clarke deserves nothing more than Lexa’s best.  

“You aren’t seeing clearly because you’ve grown close to her,” Titus says lowly and accusatorily, but Lexa won’t hear this again.

“I’ve never seen more clearly in my life. And I will not apologize for it. I won’t let some gossip story dictate my agenda,” Lexa says, daring Titus to challenge her again. “Now if you’d excuse me, I have a phone call to make. You can see yourself out.”

Titus bristles and open and closes his mouth, deciding against speaking again. He nods curtly and leaves without a second glance and Lexa doesn’t spare him one either. She needs to call Nia and assure her that her investments remain sound. If anything, the story about her and Clarke should help sell more records.

Lexa dials the number begrudgingly because her conversations with Nia are never anything less than aggravating and pointless but she has a duty to do and she can’t quit now.   

 _“How thoughtful of you to call.”_ Nia’s cold voice filters through the speakers of the phone on Lexa’s desk.

“Nia,” Lexa greets passively. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the…press.”

_“If you’re referring to your indiscretions with your new artist then yes. I’ve heard. And I’m not pleased. I thought you of all people would have been more careful.”_

Lexa rolls her eyes and calms her breathing before responding. “What’s done is done, but this call is to assure you that it won’t affect your share in Trikru Records.”

_“I would hope not, for your sake, Lexa. Because if I don’t recoup every penny I’ve given you then we are going to have a serious problem.”_

Lexa swallows thickly. She knows Nia isn’t bluffing. She’s heard stories of the entire Ice family taking extreme measures to get what they want, but Titus had pushed for their involvement in Trikru Records because of their endless pocketbooks. It wasn’t wise but it was necessary to ensure the label’s survival. Now, Lexa’s just hoping she can tame the waters before things get out of hand.

“As I’ve said before. You’ll get your money, Nia. This might even be a good thing, depending on how the public takes it.”

_“Have you released a statement?”_

“I will. But that is not your concern.”

Lexa hears Nia chuckle icily, as is fitting, and she’s ready to end the call.

_“I’m surprised you’re even acknowledging this girl. Considering the whole debacle a few years ago. What was that girl’s name? Costia?”_

Lexa’s mouth goes dry and she’s definitely ending the call now before Nia can further insult her. “Goodbye, Nia. I’ll be in touch.”

Lexa slams the phone down, hanging up the call, and lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Titus’s words ring through her head again and she rubs her temples as if to banish them. She’s considering ripping Nancy a new one but knows it won’t help so instead she decides to actually check what they’re saying about them and schedule a small press conference to address the issue head-on. She pulls out her phone, reads the story (which happens to be pretty accurate), and texts her two favorite girls. She tells Anya to get to the studio ASAP and slightly hesitates before sending a quick text telling Clarke to turn on the TV.

“TITUS!” Lexa yells from her office, hoping Titus is still in the studio. He is.  

“Lexa.” His voice sounds strained, as if holding back a retort. It’s wise he says nothing more.

“Call the press but do _not_ go overboard. I need to make a statement.”

Lexa does not miss Titus’s smirk as he nods and walks off. Little does he know, he’s not going to be happy with what she’s about to say.

 

The lobby of her recording studio, although small, is packed. Lexa’s going to kill Titus. But she’s can’t back down now. She calms her nerves by distractedly digging her blunt nails into her palms and taking a few deep breaths. Anya and Titus are standing behind her, both stiff but showing no other signs of discomfort. Their expressions are expertly stoic.

 _Short and sweet. Just say a few words and go._ Lexa tells herself while she’s fitted with a mic. This will only end up on every news outlet as soon as she starts speaking. Titus outdid himself and she’s afraid everyone’s watching because she _is_ a fairly successful businesswoman about to embarrass herself on TV for a blonde-haired beauty she can’t seem to get out of her head.

“When you’re ready Ms. Woods,” an assistant whispers, biting her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes.

Lexa’s thoughts are so loud she barely hears her and she definitely doesn’t realize the girl is flirting with her. Really, though? _Now_? Before she’s even gotten a chance to blink it begins.

“LEXA ARE THE RUMORS TRUE?”

“DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE STORY BEFORE IT WAS PUBLISHED?”

“ARE YOU DATING CLARKE GRIFFIN OR IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FLINGS?”

“IS IT SOMETHING MORE?”

“WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME INVOLVED?”

“DOES THE REST OF THE BAND KNOW?”

Questions are flying at her left and right and the sound is deafening. These people are animals.

“Please! Please,” Lexa starts, raising her hands to quiet the room. The questions settle and Lexa’s left staring at a sea of eager faces, microphones, and shoulder-mount camcorders. They’re addicts and she is their drug. “The rumors are true,” she continues. “I have been seeing Clarke Griffin, lead singer of Skaikru.” The noise erupts again and she waits for the buzzing and slew of questions to die down before continuing. “I won’t be taking any questions at this time, but I do have something else I want to say…”

 _What are you doing? What ARE.YOU.DOING, Lexa?_ Her thoughts and heartbeat are racing. She’s out of her element here and hasn’t done what she’s about to do in _so_ long, let alone in front of a bunch of reporters. She chances a glance at Anya, whose face is literally the “shocked” emoji. No turning back now.

“I guess this would have best been done in private, and for that, I apologize, but since everyone’s here and already knee deep in our business anyway…Clarke,” Lexa takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, “will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Take Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's happening! Everybody stay calm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Sweet Lady, Tyrese

**Lexa’s POV**

“Care to tell me what the _fuck_ just happened?” Anya nearly yells, her nostrils flaring and eyes wild as she pulls Lexa to the side moments after her speech.  

Lexa sighs heavily and tries not to rolls her eyes but inevitably fails. “I just asked Clarke to be my girlfriend,” she deadpans with a frown.

“I _saw_ that, but so did a million other people! This isn’t exactly what I meant when I said you should try to find some happiness with Clarke.”

“Well, this is _my_ happiness, Anya. Why shouldn’t I able to tell everyone how happy Clarke makes me? I deserve that,” Lexa defends, her voice rising and fits balling by her sides.

Anya lets out a long breath and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration but Lexa knows she’s made a good point and that Anya will have to concede as much.

“And what about what the band deserves?” Anya says. “What about Clarke? You just put a target on her back, Lexa. Every shark in this town is going to want to know who she is and why she’s so special. They’ll be too focused on what the two of you are doing between the sheets than her music? Did you think of that?”

“They were going to find out eventually and it doesn’t make Clarke or Skaikru any less good,” Lexa says. “It’s the price we all pay to be in this industry and they know that. Don’t think they’re so naïve.”

“Lexa--”

“I have to go,” Lexa says definitively, cutting her cousin off. She’s had enough of this conversation and it’s the last thing she wants to do right now. All she can think about is Clarke and what she must be thinking after watching the fiasco that just unfolded. Will she be mad? Lexa didn’t even think of that when she went up there. She didn’t even think she would be asking Clarke anything, let alone, _that_. She just blurted it out without any semblance of control as if it’s been on her mind and tongue for weeks and if she’s honest, it has. What a mess.

Lexa turns on her heels, ignoring the pointed look Anya gives her and Titus’s sudden apparition by her side like a ghost. She _definitely_ can’t deal with him right now.

“Lexa, wait!” Anya calls after her.

“I’ll call you later. I need to find Clarke,” Lexa yells over her shoulder, turning and half-running out the back door of the studio to avoid being bombarded by the reporters waiting diligently at the front. Next stop, Clarke’s.

* * *

 

**Clarke’s POV**

The shocked roar of reporters blares through the speakers of the living room TV, but Clarke’s heartbeat is so loud in her ears that she can’t hear anything else but the rapid thump thump of the spazzing muscle in her chest. Lexa just asked her to be her girlfriend. In front of everyone. At a press conference.

And Clarke doesn’t know how to process it. Sure, she’s been hoping that Lexa wanted her in that way for weeks and thought about asking her herself when the right moment presented itself but _this_ was unexpected and has totally caught her off guard.

But Clarke barely has time to register what’s going on before her phone starts ringing, abruptly dragging her out of her thoughts.

It’s Lexa.

It takes her a minute to realize she should answer instead of staring at the name on the screen like it’ll answer all her questions if she waits long enough. Right before the last ring, she answers it.

“Lexa?” Clarke breathes out cautiously.  

 _“Clarke_. _”_  

“Hey. I um, I watched the press conference.” Of course she did. Lexa told her too. _Great start,_ Clarke scolds herself. 

 _“You don’t have to say anything right now. I just need to see you,”_ Lexa mumbles quickly and sounding slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, of course. When?”

_“Now.”_

“Oh, okay.”

_“Are you at home?”_

“Yes.” Clarke looks around her house as if to double check where she is. It’s messy but she has bigger things to think about.

_“Okay, stay there. I’m on my way.”_

I 

No more than five minutes later, successive knocks ring out into the space and Clarke is on her feet in rapid time, straightening her hair and shirt a bit to look somewhat presentable. At least she’s clean.

When she opens the door, she’s surprised to find the usually swaggy and put-together brunette disheveled, out of breath, and leaning heavily against her doorframe. Still, she looks beautiful and Clarke can’t help but stare.  

“Lexa. Hey,” Clarke greets her with a shy smile. “Did you run here?” Clarke asks amusedly, arching her brow and waving her hand up and down in reference to Lexa's current state.

“Maybe,” she shrugs. “I needed to see you,” she adds and there’s an unfamiliar hint of nervousness in her voice.

It’s subtle, but noticeable in the way it permeates off Lexa when she clenches her jaw and flexes her fingers. Clarke briefly wonders if she is the cause. Maybe she didn’t mean to ask her out after all.

“Come in,” Clarke says, after realizing she’s been studying Lexa for longer than intended.

Lexa brushes past her slowly and Clarke has barely closed the door when Lexa whirls around and presses Clarke up against it, hands coming up to rest on either side of her head, pinning her there near predatorily. Clarke’s breath catches in her throat and she finds herself searching those endless green eyes for any hint of what’s to come next.

“Clarke,” Lexa rasps desperately. They’re no more than a few inches apart and Clarke’s sure Lexa can hear how fast her heart is beating.

“Lexa.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“I thought you already did,” Clarke whispers into the space between them and though it’s so quietly said, it rests so thick between them that neither can escape it.

Clarke half expects the hint of a smirk or at least a twitch of Lexa’s lips, but she just stares at Clarke with that same uneasy expression she was wearing at the door.

“I…” Lexa starts, clears her throat, then begins again. “I haven’t done this in a very long time. Not since…I’m a bit nervous.”

Clarke nods her head in understanding and tries to keep her face as neutral as possible but inside she’s a giddy schoolgirl screaming in joy. This is really happening.

“I like you. A lot. And I don’t care who knows. I _want_ people to know.” Clarke’s never heard Lexa ramble before and she finds it adorable. “I asked you what you saw in me yesterday and I never got to tell you that I see everything I could ever want in you, too. I see the world differently because of you. You see beauty in things I never have. It’s why I…” Clarke’s heart skips a beat, her eyes widening. “It’s what makes you, you.”

Clarke has to swallow the lump in her throat before she can speak. “What are you saying Lexa?” she asks, holding her breath, although she already knows the answer.  

“Be mine?” Lexa finally asks.

Clarke visibly relaxes and she brings her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I’m already yours. I’ve been yours, Lexa.”

A slow smile creeps across Lexa’s face as she processes the words and her eyes shine as if she’s just gotten everything she’s ever wanted from the world. And perhaps she has.  

Clarke laughs joyously and pulls Lexa close to her so she can gently rest her forehead against Lexa’s. She breathes her in and has never felt so happy in her life.

“I would love to be your girlfriend,” Clarke says, rubbing her nose against Lexa’s and smiling brightly. “Although, you could have asked me in person first.”

Lexa pulls back quickly. “I know and I didn’t plan on asking you that way, honestly. It’s just, the reporters were asking me all those stupid questions and the only thing I could think about was you. All I could think about was how much I wanted you to be mine.”

Clarke blushes fiercely and then Lexa is kissing her like there’s no tomorrow, her lips soft but hungry and Clarke matches her kind. When they’re both out of breath, Clarke pulls her in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her contently and burying her faced into the crook of Lexa’s neck to hid the huge grin on her face.

“So, you aren’t mad?” Lexa asks, her chin resting on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Only at the fact that you beat me to it,” Clarke teases, kissing Lexa’s neck, then her cheek, and finally her smiling lips.

Lexa grazes Clarke’s bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance and Clarke instantly obliges. From there, the kiss quickly becomes heated, Lexa whimpering when Clarke takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa presses Clarke further into the door and runs a hand up her thigh and over her curvy hip.   

“I want you,” Lexa mumbles between kisses.

“I’m yours,” Clarke responds. “I’m yours, Lexa.”

Lexa lets out a tiny moan and it spurs Clarke on. She changes their positions so Lexa is the one with her back against the door and Clarke pushes her hands under Lexa’s shirt and up her sides, noting the way her own body aches for more.

“Take me to bed,” Clarke husks into Lexa’s ear as she takes the lobe between her lips and sucks it into her mouth. She bites down only to sooth the skin with her tongue a moment later.

“Fuckkk,” Lexa exhales while she deliciously scratches Clarke’s scalp, her hands embedded in golden curls.

“Now, Lexa,” Clarke clarifies.

Lexa immediately yanks Clarke into her arms and speedily carries her to Clarke’s room down the hall. She wastes no time. She drops Clarke on the bed and pulls off her own shirt, shoes, and jeans and waits while Clarke does the same. Then she climbs on top of her and presses their bodies together, their skin only separated by thin strips of cloth that are soon to come off as well.  

Clarke kisses Lexa as soon as she’s settled on top of her and greedily runs her hands over ever part of Lexa’s smooth skin she can reach. Lexa gasps when Clarke squeezes her ass and Clarke revels in it.

Lexa raises herself above Clarke to get a good look at her and what Clarke sees has her in awe. Lexa’s looking at her with something akin to _love_ and in that moment, Clarke wants nothing more than to just say the four-letter word – just get it over with because it’s begging to be let out. But she’s afraid it’s too soon. It’s only been two months and already Clarke’s infatuated with her. She’s afraid that it’s too good to be true even though Lexa’s never given her a reason to think otherwise. Still, life doesn’t work this way. It’s not this easy. But here she is, madly in love with a girl she met in a recording studio two months ago and said girl is looking at her in a way that mimics how Clarke feels.    

“Clarke?” Lexa murmurs, drawing Clarke from her thoughts. “Are you okay?” Lexa asks.

If only she knew how okay Clarke really was. More than okay. Perfect.

“I’m fine. Just kiss me,” Clarke pleads, reaching up to Lexa, her _girlfriend_ and pulling her face to her.

Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa’s hair while they kiss and Lexa hums, pleased. Clarke pushes a hand between their bodies and rests it at the top of Lexa’s underwear. When she dips her fingers beneath the band she swallows Lexa’s moan.

“You’re so wet,” Clarke murmurs, moving her lips to Lexa’s neck and attacking a sensitive spot there. “What do you say we take these off?”

Clarke slowly pulls off Lexa’s underwear followed by her bra until the brunette is in front of her bare and beautiful. Clarke sits up and motions for Lexa to sit on her lap, which she does without hesitation. _Total bottom._ Clarke smirks but doesn’t say anything. She holds onto Lexa’s hips while the brunette straddles her and slowly Clarke latches her mouth onto one of the perky breasts in front of her. She marvels at the sounds Lexa makes and how her own body responds.

“Clarke,” Lexa pleads breathlessly once Clarke’s paid ample attention to both of her nipples.

Clarke looks at Lexa, taking in her heaving chest, dilated pupils, and parted lips. Lexa looks at her with so much vulnerability that Clarke can’t help but fall in love with her all over again. She tucks a loose curl behind Lexa’s ear and wraps an arm around her waist to steady her. Then she slips one finger into the wet heat between Lexa’s legs, never breaking eye contact, and she watches as pleasure flickers across Lexa’s face, her eyes half closing and her breath hitching. Seeing Lexa like this is exhilarating.

She squeezes Lexa’s ass and pulls her hips forward, causing Lexa to bite her lower lip and whimper as Clarke presses in deeper. Then she starts the movement over again, slipping in a second finger this time. Lexa drops her head onto Clarke’s shoulder and moans in her ear. It sends shivers down Clarke’s spine and she has to grip Lexa tighter just to stay focused.

She makes love to Lexa slow and gentle, savoring every sound and tremor. Clarke continues rocking into Lexa, letting the movement pull her fingers out only to plunge them back in a second later. Lexa begins to tremble when she’s close but Clarke holds her steady and continues to help her glide on her fingers, speeding up the pace. She bites into the pulsing vein in Lexa's neck, a sharp contrast to the soft movement of her fingers below, and Lexa cries out.

“Clarke,” she pants heavily in warning of her impending release.

But Clarke doesn’t need a warning because she knows Lexa’s about to come. She can feel her tightening around her fingers, practicing stilling them. Her nails dig into Clarke’s upper back, leaving crescent moons as designs. Her body is board stiff, her back arching and closing any gap between them, and above all else, Lexa’s making those glorious sounds—ever-rising moans that alert Clarke to Lexa’s journey toward a blissful orgasm. When it happens, Clarke’s surprised to feel herself falling too, without even being touched.

When Clarke’s name no longer falls from Lexa’s lips and they’re both left panting on top of one another, Lexa looks at her and Clarke swears she could die in that moment.

“You’re amazing,” Lexa whispers and pecks little kisses all across Clarke’s face, making her smile.

Lexa slowly trails her lips down Clarke’s body, with such diligence that a mapmaker would be proud. She doesn’t miss a single spot. She worships every blemish, every imperfection, every sensitive spot she finds along the way, including the stiffened peaks on Clarke’s chest that cause the blonde to release a prolonged moan. Finally, she settles between Clarke’s parted thighs and the anticipation has Clarke clenching desperately to her sheets.

There’s a brief pause and Clarke glances at Lexa who she finds is watching her with lust-filled eyes. She doesn’t look away when she slowly drags off Clarke’s ruined underwear.

Clarke’s impossibly wet, partially from her earlier orgasm and partially from the deviously smile Lexa’s wearing. Clarke’s not above begging. Not when it comes to Lexa.

“Please.”

Lexa smirks and kisses and nibbles the valley between Clarke’s breasts, the inside of her thighs, the dips of her hipbones, the soft skin just below her bellybutton, and along folded “v” leading to where Clarke needs her most.

She lets out a ghost of warm breath than engulfs Clarke’s clit and makes her whimper pitifully. Then Lexa’s hands take hold of Clarke’s hips to keep her in place and she finally ends her torturous plight.

The first slow hard flick of Lexa’s tongue make’s Clarke cry out in relief. She buries her hands in Lexa’s hair and holds her as close as possible. And from thereon out, Lexa is tender but relentless. When she slips her fingers inside, Clarke sees stars. Her skillful mouth coupled with those long dexterous fingers have Clarke’s whole body pulsing nearly painfully and she lets out gravely moans without any semblance of control as Lexa leads her to the peak.

And after what can’t be more than 5 minutes, Clarke’s body stills and her back curves off the bed. Not a second too soon, Clarke plunges into the strongest orgasm yet and it consumes every part of her body. Robust pulses radiate from her core and throughout the rest of her body and it feels like drowning in the very best way possible. Clarke’s probably screaming Lexa’s name because her voice feels hoarse, but she can’t hear or see anything. All she can do is feel the pleasure that’s speeding through her veins like a lightning storm.

When she finally comes to reality Lexa’s laughing angelically into Clarke’s chest and holding her close. Wasn’t she just between her legs?

“Clarke, you were so loud I’m afraid your neighbors might call the police. They probably thought I was killing you,” Lexa says jokingly – or maybe not.

“You were,” Clarke mutters, half asleep, a lopsided grin plastered across her face.

And Lexa kisses her sweetly.

“I swear I could be with you every day for the rest of my life and still never get used to how amazing it is to watch you come undone in my arms,” Lexa admits. “You’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me, you know that?” she adds absentmindedly, laughing softly again.

It takes a second for Clarke to process the enormity of Lexa’s words but when she does, both her and Lexa look startled by the implication. But Lexa doesn’t take it back. She watches her bashfully and bats her long lashes and kisses Clarke’s cheek and suddenly it’s all too much. Because Lexa, with her dreamy green eyes and that damn gorgeous smile, is staring at her with so much love that Clarke can’t breathe. She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until Lexa brushes her fingers over Clarke’s cheeks, leaving a damp trail.

“Clarke, what’s wrong. Did I say something?” She asks, her soft eyes clouding over in concern.

“No, Lexa, you’re perfect. I’m just so, so happy,” Clarke laughs wetly, a sob caught between her words. Clarke feels her heart flutter and the words tumble from her lips on their own accord. “I love you.”

Clarke swears the world stops turning the second she says it because there’s no other explanation for why Lexa’s expression doesn’t falter, at all. If anything, her eyes brighten and she holds Clarke tighter. It’s as if she already knew. As if she loves her too.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

 _Oh._ “You do?” Clarke asks quietly.  

“Yes, very much,” Lexa whispers, brushing a stray tear off Clarke’s cheek. “Please, don’t cry.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “I’m sorry, it’s just a little overwhelming. In a good way. I’ve been wanting to tell you how I felt for so long.”

Lexa pulls Clarke closer. “Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away by saying it too soon.”

“You could never scare me away, Clarke. Besides, I’ve felt the same way about you for a while, too. I thought you could tell.”

“You’re not exactly an open book, Lexa.”

“Anya would beg to differ.”

“She doesn’t count.” Clarke shakes her head amusedly. “So, let me get this straight,” Clarke starts. “You love me and you want me to be your girlfriend. Is that right, Ms. Woods?” Clarke teases.

“Yes, Clarke Griffin. That’s right.”

Clarke smiles into the warm flesh next to her. “Good. Because I want nothing more.”

 

A persistent knock at the door an hour later eventually draws them from their thoughts. It’s late for visitors and if it’s Raven or Octavia, Clarke’s going to kill them for interrupting such a perfect moment with Lexa.

“Go away!” Clarke yells from the bed and groans when the knocking continues.  

“Were you expecting someone?” Lexa asks curiously.

“Not at all. Ugh. I suppose I should go see who it is,” Clarke responds.

She throws some clothes on, tossing the rest to Lexa, and marches to her front door with Lexa in tow. She flings it open without bothering to see who it is.

“Wha--,” the word dies in her throat when she sees who it is.

“ _Roan_?” Clarke and Lexa both say at the same time, catching each other off guard. They stare at each other in shock before looking back at Roan.  

“Hello, Clarke, Lexa,” Roan smirks. “May I come in?”  


	10. Take Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru have their first on-air performance and Clarke reconnects with an unlikely guest.

**Lexa’s POV**

 

“ _Roan_? _!_ ” Clarke and Lexa say at the same time, catching each other off guard. They stare at each other in surprise before looking back to Roan for an explanation.  

“Hello, Clarke, Lexa.” Roan smirks. “May I come in?”  

“Roan, what are you doing here!” Clarke’s face slowly brightens and she rushes toward him for a hug. Lexa stiffens and clenches her jaw out of reflex. “How do you know, Lexa?” Clarke asks.

“Lexa’s good friends with my mother,” Roan says, his eyes gleaming and a smirk on his lips that’s only reserved only for Lexa.

“You must not understand what the word “friends” means,” Lexa says dryly. “How is it that you know Clarke?”

“Roan and I went to college together. He’s a good friend of mine. Or was, since he never calls anymore!” Clarke responds for him and gives him a light smack on the arm.

Lexa eyes the tall brute wearily. There’s a reason for his late-night visit and it’s highly unlikely that it has to do with Clarke. Nia’s sharp features and icy stare instantly come to mind and Lexa barely manages to contain a scowl.   

“What is it you want, Roan?” Lexa gets right to the point, subtly shifting her body to stand between Roan and Clarke. She straightens her spines and folds her arms across her chest in a no-nonsense stance. If the blonde notices, she doesn’t say anything. Roan, on the other hand, has less tact and openly grins.

“Not even going to invite me in before the interrogation begins?”

“Of course!” Clarke says quickly, widening the door. “Ignore Lexa.”

“Clarke, it’s late,” Lexa offers. Clarke looks at her pointedly and ushers Roan in. If only Lexa had told her the extent of Nia’s ploys.

“You never said what you’re doing here,” Lexa reminds Roan, circling around so she’s standing next to him once they’ve migrated to the living room.

“I’m actually here to speak with you,” he replies to Lexa. “But I think you know that. Clarke, can you give us a minute?”

It appears Clarke’s finally caught on to the tension between the two because she gives Lexa the  “you-have-some-explaining-to-do” look before nodding and leaving the room.

“What does she want now?” Lexa asks harshly as soon as Clarke’s out of earshot.

“So, you and Clarke?” Roan asks amusedly and completely bypassing Lexa’s question. “I have to admit, I _saw_ that coming. You should work on some self-control.”  

“And you should work on you approach. I can see right through your charade.”

Roan shrugs. “Care to explain this afternoon?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to anyone, especially _Nia_. And sending _you_ isn’t going to rattle me, regardless if you know Clarke or not. What’s her play? Does she think because you and Clarke are friends that I’ll just do what she wants?”

“We weren’t always just friends. But, maybe my mother should work on her approach as well,” Roan says.

Lexa clenches her fists, controlling the urge to teach Roan a lesson.

“Sending you to fight her battles… pathetic. She cannot intimidate me into doing what she wants, especially not loving who I want.”

“Admirable. Truly.” Lexa rolls her eyes, irritated, and waits for Roan to make his move. “Listen, you know I don’t care for my mother or her threats.”

“So why are you here? What are you getting out of this?” Lexa demands.

“She’s promised me the company,” Roan huffs.  

Lexa narrows her eyes, slightly surprised at the admission but smart enough not to show it. “At what price?” she asks slowly, knowing she’s not going to like the answer.

“She wants Trikru Records.”

“Absolutely not,” Lexa bites, offended Nia would think for a second that she would give up everything she’s worked for.

“I told her you’d say that, believe me. But after today, she’s more adamant than ever and she has a compelling offer that could save you a lot of trouble in the future if this doesn’t turn out the way you hope.”

“You don’t know how it’s going to turn out.”

“No, but you must see the concern. Nia already owns a percentage of the label, the amount she loaned you, and she’s asking for a larger share. A controlling percentage. But you would keep a portion and have voting rights for any changes she makes.”

Lexa scoffs. “First off, I _just_ started the label and I’ve known Nia’s been vying for a piece of it _and_ the studio before that. And she’s not getting a damn thing. If she thinks a minority share and voting rights, which won’t mean a thing, are going to win me over then she’s dumber than I thought,” Lexa seethes and takes a step into Roan’s personal space. “In fact, Skaikru’s record sales will bring in more than enough money to pay back her loan and buy out her share ten times over.”

“I’m just the messenger,” Roan says, holding up his hands defensively.

“Are you sure about that? Because I think you have an agenda of your own.”

 Roan sighs and runs his hands through his long hair. “Be practicable, Lexa. If you give us Trikru Records, I’ll let you buy it back once I’m in charge.”

“You really think she’s going to give you her precious company?” Lexa laughs and ignores the way Roan’s gaze darkens. “Tell your mother the label’s _mine_. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you interrupted some quality time I was spending with my _girlfriend_ and I’d rather get back to it.” Lexa tells him and turns to walk away.  

“You’re treading in dangerous waters, Lexa,” Roan says, catching her arm before she can turn completely around.

Lexa snatches her arm from his grasp and steps so close to him that she can feel his breath on her face. She about to make herself perfectly clear. “Then it’s a good thing I’m a shark. Get the hell out of here before I throw you out.”

Roan holds up his hands in surrender and leaves unceremoniously. Lexa stays there huffing for a few moments before Clarke returns, having heard the door close.

“What was all that about? You two seemed pretty intense,” Clarke asks cautiously.

“Just…Business,” Lexa sighs. “I owe Nia Ice, Roan’s mother, money and now it seems she wants Trikru Records to settle the debt.”

“Roan’s mother? Woah. So, was that why he was just here?” Clarke’s brows furrow as she puts the pieces together. “There’s no way you can give her your label. You worked so hard to start it.”

“I know,” Lexa replies simply. “And I’m not.”

“Good. So why send Roan?”

“Because of you,” Lexa replies. “I think Nia believes Roan holds some power over me because you used to date and that you would side with him, over me.”  

Clarke’s cheeks tinge pink at this but she clears her throat and continues. “Well, she obviously doesn’t know you or me very well because I would never want you to sell your label, Lex, no matter who says otherwise.” Clarke rubs Lexa’s arm soothing and it relaxes her a bit. “How much do you owe her.”

“50 grand. I gave her a stake in the label as collateral. But, you and Skaikru will easily settle that debt.”

“Is that why you signed us?” Clarke asks defensively and taking a step back.

“Of course not! You’re so talented, I’d be a fool not to sign you. I didn’t do it, or this,” Lexa says, pointing between them, “because of the debt. I would never do that. Don’t you know that?”

Clarke sighs and nods. “I know, baby. I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to take in, you know? How can I help?”

Lexa pulls Clarke close and nuzzles her face against Clarke’s neck. She breathes her in deep, letting the familiar sent wash over her in a calming wave. “Just keeping being you. That’s more than enough for me.”

Clarke smiles and gives her a chaste on the lips. “You’re such a charmer. No wonder I fell for you,” Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles and pulls the blonde to her lips, kissing her more deeply this time. “I know. Now, where were we?” She says seductively.

* * *

 

**Clarke’s POV**

The next week Clarke, Raven, and Octavia are standing in the lobby of KAPS radio station, instruments in sweaty palms and nerves clearly visible on their faces.

Clarke’s been obsessively checking her phone every few seconds. Any minute now an assistant is going to usher them into the booth where they will perform on-air during the morning show. It’s their first on-air performance, but that’s not Clarke’s concern, it’s the interview following it. Lexa assured her that the host will only ask pre-cleared questions, but you never know, especially after Lexa’s stunt last week. It’s highly plausible the host will sneak in a question about her relationship with Lexa that Clarke will have to answer.

Of course Octavia and Raven have been more than supportive about the whole thing, especially Raven since she’s dating Anya after all. It’s this support and Lexa unwavering commitment to her and the band’s future that’s keeping Clarke from bolting for the door.

“Shit. This is really happening,” Raven says all of a sudden.

“Don’t get nervous now,” Octavia responds.

“You were the one that had us take shots this morning to calm our nerves!” Raven exclaims while trying to keep her voice down. “Not only am I still nervous, I’m tipsy!”

“You’re always tipsy,” Octavia counters.

“Ok true, but beside the point!” Raven defends.

Clarke laughs at their bickering and checks her phone for the umpteenth time. A message pops up from her brown-haired beauty and she smiles.

 **Lexa** (10:24am): _I’m so proud of you_ , _Clarke_. _Good luck, today. <3 _

Lexa couldn’t make the performance and interview because she had to meet with another artist, but just knowing Lexa’s thinking about her and supporting her is enough for Clarke. Clarke starts to type a response when a gravelly voice calls out; “Skaikru?”

Time’s up.

 

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_  
Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes  
Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days  
Great escape lost track of time and space  
She's a silver lining climbing on my desire

 _And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself  
All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?

Skaikru finishes their song and the girls beam at each other in triumph.

“Wow! That was Skaikru performing their new hit single _R U Mine_ and you heard it on Polis’s own KAPS radio in the morning and I’m your host, Big Joe. Now let’s talk about the song and learn a bit more about these talented beauties. How are you guys? Great performance, again!”

“Thanks, Big Joe,” Clarke says brightly into the mic and Raven and Octavia chime in.

“Okay, tell me about yourselves. Where are you all from, what got you into music?”

Clarke looks at her companions waiting for one of them to answer and Octavia gestures for her to go ahead. “Well, we’re all from Polis. We’ve been friends since we were kids, but only formed the band a few years ago.”

“Whose idea was that?” Big Joe prods.

"Ravens!" Clarke and Octavia answer together. "Classic Raven," Octavia adds.  Is that something she 

"Classic Raven," Octavia adds.  

“How would you describe your fellow bandmates?” Big Joe asks. 

“Raven has no filter, but she is the smartest person I know. Octavia's stubborn and kind of a flirt,” Clarke says laughing. 

“Hey!” Octavia grumbles. “Well, Clarke's bossy!”

“Outspoken, thank you very much,” Clarke counters.

“Woah girl fight! But let’s be honest, do you all get along?”

“We’re like sisters. We love each other no matter what happens,” Clarke answers honestly. She knows Octavia and Raven would have her back if everything came crashing down around them and she’s lucky to have them by her side, especially during the interview. Everything runs smoothly until Big Joe finally gets to what Clarke’s been dreading.

“Ok so we’re all friends here now and I've got to know, as all the listeners surely do, what the hell is going on with you and Lexa Woods, Clarke?” Big Joe finally says and he looks at someone on the other side of the radio booth and gives them a subtle nod. Clearly, this was planned.

Clarke feels her stomach drop and her fight or flight response kick in. Everything inside her is screaming “RUN!” but she can’t and she knew this was coming. She had an answer prepared if this came up but suddenly she can’t remember a single word of it. All she can think about is the thousands of current listeners and millions that will hear her answer later.

It’s not that she wants to keep her and Lexa a secret because it’s clearly too late for that. But she’s never had to talk about it openly to the public before. How much should she reveal? What will the fans say?

Raven and Octavia glance supportively in her direction and Clarke recalls Lexa's encouraging text from this morning. She’s proud of her either way. So, what she says doesn’t really matter. It won’t affect what they have –what they’ve managed to build in the few short months they’ve known each other.

Clarke settles on telling the truth. Just like Lexa did at the press conference.

“We’re dating,” Clarke says simply, a smile creeping to her face the instant it leaves her lips. They’re dating and they’re in love. “Lexa… she’s wonderful.”

“So you said yes?” Big Joe asks excitedly and giving the show’s producer a thumbs up. “To her asking you out last week,” he clarifies.

“Oh, yes! I said yes. How could I not.”

“Lexa has a way about her,” Octavia adds and giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

“It’s true,” Raven confirms.

“Well, I think we all know of her…charms,” Big Joe says suggestively.

“It’s not like that with her and I,” Clarke defends, a little taken aback at his insinuation. “She’s kind and patient and so _devoted_.”

“Sounds like someone’s in love,” Big Joe responds.

“Maybe,” Clarke says. “Maybe.”

“And what of you two ladies,” Big Joe continues, finally letting Clarke off the hook. “Are you dating anyone?” Joe turns to Raven and Octavia.

Raven visibly stills, her usual smug expression gone and Octavia tries not to glance at her but fails and Joe zones in on it immediately.

“Raven?” Big Joe prompts.

“I- I might have a certain someone waiting for me when I get home,” Raven answers, flushed. “I’m not usually that type of girl, but there’s something about her that brings me back every time.”

“Who is this mystery woman!?” Big Joe asks, clasping his hands together, eyes wide. He’s really having a good morning.

“Let’s just say we aren’t as open about it as Clarke and Lexa but maybe one day… we’ll be more forthcoming,” Raven answers.

“I’m less cryptic about my boo,” Octavia says, stepping in to rescue Raven from more questions.

“He’s a total hunk,” Clarke says with a chuckle.

The interview continues smoothly from there on out and Clarke’s more than excited when it ends. They thank Big Joe for the interview and as soon as they walk back into the lobby it feels like a weight has been lifted off Clarke’s shoulders. Everything’s out in the open for the first time since this all started and Clarke couldn’t be happier. Clarke’s smiling gleefully for a brief moment until she sees who’s waiting for her in the lobby.

Lexa and Abby Griffin are speaking in hushed tones and Clarke freezes in her spot, not sure whether to approach or run back into the radio booth. Even Octavia and Raven seem surprised and look at each before approaching.

“Clarke!” Abby exclaims brightly and waves her over. “Come here!” Raven and Octavia look relieved until she continues. “Raven, Octavia, you too!”

The girls cautiously walk over to where Abby Griffin is standing as if she is a ticking time bomb and in some sense, she is. Clarke hasn’t seen to her mother in many months. Abby was less than supportive of her daughter dropping out of medical school to become a singer of all things and Clarke couldn’t handle the constant looks of disappointments and ensuing arguments that came along with them. Eventually, she just stopped seeing her altogether.

“Hi,” Abby says tentatively, refraining from reaching out to her daughter right away.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Clarke asks.

“Lexa called me,” Abby says slowly, watching Clarke carefully for a response. But Clarke remains as stoic as possible, giving away nothing. “I’ve missed you. It’s been too long since we last saw each other.”

“That’s not my fault,” Clarke says defensively.

Abby sighs heavily but continues. “It doesn’t matter who’s fault it is. Let’s just focus on the present. I’m so proud of you. All of you! You girls are so talented and beautiful!” Abby finally exclaims.

“Thanks, Mama G,” Raven says. “It’s good to see you. Are you sticking around for a bit? We could all go to lunch somewhere?”

“Yeah there’s this Mexican place I’ve been dying to try,” Octavia chimes in.  

Clarke glares in Raven’s direction but the girl just ignores her so Clarke turns to Octavia, who’s suddenly extremely interested in the carpet. Traitors. Only Lexa’s left, the true culprit, and Clarke gives her serious side-eye, much to Lexa’s amusement.

“That would be great! Clarke?” Abby looks to her daughter, her expression practically begging for Clarke to say yes. And with everyone on Abby’s side, Clarke has no choice but to concede this battle.  

“Yeah, all right. Let’s go. I just need to speak with Lexa for a second. We’ll meet you outside,” Clarke says begrudgingly. Her mom’s face lights up and Clarke has to admit it feels good to see her mom so happy.

“This could take a while,” Octavia says under her breath.

“Shut it, Blake,” Clarke scolds while she pulls Lexa to the side, ignoring the smirk on her girlfriend’s face and Abby’s curious gaze.

“Lexa,” Clarke says, trying to keep her voice measured.

“Clarke.”

“You called my mom!” Clarke accuses, putting her hands on her hips like a whiny 6-year-old. It serves only to fuel Lexa’s amusement.

“Clarke, your mom loves you and misses you. And I can tell that you miss her too. I thought this would be a nice way to reconnect.”

“You should have asked me.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Lexa says sincerely. “You can punish me later,” she adds, her voice dropping a register.

“Don’t tempt me,” Clarke says, eyes flashing hungrily. “You’re not off the hook that easily. How did you even find her?”

“I have my ways. I can be very…resourceful if need be. Now let’s go. You can scold me more on the way. I’m actually looking forward to getting to know Abby.”

“Oh, so it’s Abby now, is it?” Clarke raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

Lexa laughs and pulls a grumpy Clarke to her for a hug. Clarke can’t resist and she lazily wraps her arms around the brunette and gives her a light squeeze.

 “I fell in love with a schemer. Someone help me,” Clarke murmurs teasingly into Lexa shoulder.

“Mhm,” Lexa agrees.

“I think we’re going to be okay,” Clarke says after a while, referring to more than just her relationship with her mom. “Everything’s going to work out.” 

“It will. I’ll make sure of it,” Lexa whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride! I sure have :)


End file.
